Safe and Sound
by Dreamer-Girl96
Summary: **Sequel to The Jewel of Neverland** The backfired curse has sent all of Storybrooke and its inhabitants back to the Enchanted Forest, including Amy. Only her memories seemed to have survived and her magic has grown stronger. Threats lurk around every corner as she fights for the ones she loves and not destroy herself in the process. *Rated M for dark/mature scenes. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Wow so I suck at summaries, guys. Yikes.**

**Special thanks to abrokentardis for making my lovely cover photo for me! Go check out her OUaT Pan fic. It makes the hated Pan plot twist bearable!**

**Anyways, I am so excited to be writing the sequel! I can't believe you guys got me this far in the story. You're amazing. And beautiful. Go reward yourself with a cookie-no, TWO cookies. Annnnd now enjoy. R&R!**

**Warning: This story is rated M because it'll have some parts that are will be much darker than the first one. **

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

"_You have been charged with treason against the Queen of Wonderland." _

_My eyes glanced up from staring at the ground. Obediently, I was sitting on a small throne by my mother's side, wearing a giant, puffy gown that matched hers. Down the stairs that lead to our thrones, two knights held on to the arms of a figure with a dark green hood, who had kept their head down._

"_How do you plead?" the Knave of Hearts asked coldly._

_The figure lifted his head up to reveal blue eyes and a familiar smirk. _

"_Mm, guilty, I suppose," Peter Pan said in a mocking tone, as if the dramatics of the situation merely amused him._

_I looked to my mother with a blank expression as she whispered into the tube that she used to communicate with the Knave._

"_Off with his head!" the Knave announced._

_I didn't so much as blink as the knights began to pull—_

"No!"

My eyes flashed open and I was greeted with nothing but a dark room. Shaking and sweating, my hand groped around the bed, looking for him to pull me into his arms and whisper soothingly to me.

The horrifying reality hit me. I was alone and he would never be there to hold me again.

I laid there, sobbing uncontrollably and repeatedly kissed the amethyst jewel that I've kept clutched in my hand for the past week.

These nights had now become my new routine. I'd lost count of the amount of times I've screamed and cried because that's all I did anymore. What else did I have to do?

Peter was dead.

Once the curse had hit me, along with the rest of Storybrooke, I had woken up in my old room at Sir Maurice's and Belle's castle. I was wearing a nightgown and my fancy, bright bedroom looked as if I had lived in there all of my life. Everyone treated me like I'd lived there my whole life.

But I remembered everything. When I woke up, in my hand, was the purple gem Peter had given me so long ago. The jewel had become my lifeline now and I never let go of it. It was the only thing of his I had left, my last connection to the boy I loved.

I had discovered immediately that my magic had gotten stronger. Too strong. Far too strong for me to handle. For the past week I've kept myself locked in my room, terrified that I might hurt someone by accident. Hot balls of fire would form in my hands and energy would zap out of my body and hit the first thing it could, usually myself or a piece of furniture.

The overbearing grief I had over Peter left me unable to control any of it. The stronger my emotions were, the stronger the magic. It had caused me to accidentally hurt myself plenty of times. Twice I had caught my bed sheets on fire while I was asleep. My body was now covered in burns, save for my face. My hysterical meltdowns had caused the magic to erupt out of me and destroy half of my room. I didn't have the strength or will power to learn how to control it.

I couldn't remember the very last minute before the curse hit. I vaguely remembered seeing a strange woman, and I did remember Peter giving me the jewel. But that was it. The rest had become an odd blur that I couldn't sort out. Our last precious moment was gone from my mind.

I couldn't even muster enough curiosity to wonder what had happened to the rest of the people I cared about.

I knew everyone believed Belle to be dead but I knew the truth, thanks to what I had heard Jefferson say to Regina from his car trunk. My sister, the Evil Queen, had her locked away in her castle. I could have told Maurice the truth, but only two things could come from that. One, considering the unstable state I was in, he would think I was crazy and in denial, which would end badly for me. Or two, he'd believe me and go to Regina and demand that she release Belle, which would end badly for him.

I couldn't just leave Belle there. But I didn't know what to do at the present time, considering I couldn't even think or speak without having a meltdown, emotionally and magically.

Meanwhile, Maurice, my "adopted father", had been desperately trying to find out what was wrong with me. He'd talked to me through the locked door, begging me to come out.

But I wouldn't let him in. My room was burnt and barely clinging on in tatters, including me. I was already scaring him as well as the rest of the servants. I couldn't add dangerous magic to it.

I didn't know where all this power came from, but it terrified me. I didn't even want the little bit I had had before.

When I cried myself dry for the time being, I didn't bother to try and go back to sleep. I went to my window and just stared outside at the second star to the right, wishing foolishly for the past week to just have been another nightmare.

My nightmares now always revolved around Peter being killed. A sick part of me welcomed them. It was the closest I would ever get to seeing him again.

He was gone.

Gone, gone, gone—

"Miss Amethyst?"

I buried my face in my knees. Olivia, my personal servant, had been as worried about me as Maurice.

Sometimes I wondered if they had codenames and took turns camping outside my room.

"Go away!" I begged her, barely able to choke out the words through my crying. "I'm fine! Please, just go!"

I heard her sigh sadly, but she didn't attempt to come in. She had stopped trying, finally. As did all of the servants. They simply left food outside my door, asked if I needed anything, and then left me alone.

I preferred it that way.

My fingers began to mindlessly trace the scar by my heart, the one the Lost Boy, Rufio, had given me when he shot me with the arrow poisoned with Dreamshade.

When Peter saved me with the spring water and told me he loved me for the first time.

I could see the disapproval on his face if he saw me now. The fight had completely left me and the girl he loved was dying inside. He would want me to do whatever it took to stop that from happening.

"I won't stop trying, Peter," I whimpered, cradling the jewel to my cheek. "I swear."

The next evening, when the ever persistent Sir Maurice came to my room, I allowed him to take me down to the grand dining room for dinner.

"I'm very proud of you for coming out, Amethyst," Maurice told me, beaming as we sat down at the overly fancy table. "This must be a sign of your recovery."

Which was an ironic for him to say, considering the world's most terrifying looking doctor was sitting across from me at the table with us. He had dark blonde hair and a strange gray tint to his pale skin. His eyes had dark rims around them, making it seem creepier as he mentally evaluated whether _I _was crazy or not. When Maurice introduced him to me, I nearly ran from both the sight of him and the name that I recognized.

I ignored him completely however. "Please call me Amy," I requested of Maurice quietly.

Maurice chuckled and shot me a curious look. "Amy? When has anyone ever called you that?"

I frowned and started to open my mouth but abruptly stopped. Peter had been the first to give me that nickname when I was five. Only my love with the pipes didn't exist in this world.

So neither did Amy.

"Never mind," I whispered. I could feel myself coming undone again. I swallowed several times, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat. The tears were threatening to spill out and my heart felt like it would shrivel up and die from the pain. I missed him so much I didn't know how I would ever survive this.

For a while there was an awkward silence, with only the sound of forks and knives scraping against plates. I took that time to pull myself together again.

Then, the doctor finally spoke up, "Are you cold?" I glanced down briefly at myself. I had wrapped myself in the longest, thickest dressing robe I could find in my walk in closet and I wore black, fingerless gloves on my hands. They were necessary to cover the burns that were all over my body.

"I'm very cold," I agreed softly.

He regarded me a smile that was a cross between psychotic and kind. "Why won't you let the maids in to light the fireplace in your room then?" he asked.

I fought the urge to glare at him. Sneaky bastard.

Instead, I stared at my plate and shrugged. "I don't really like fire."

"Fire won't hurt you if you're careful not to touch it," he pointed out.

Well the random fire balls that appeared in my hands begged to differ.

I sighed, desperately wanting to retreat back into my room. "I don't mind. The cold doesn't bother me, anyway."

"Are you sure?"

I hated the look on his face. As if he knew exactly what was wrong with me. This man had literally _just_ shown up to the castle, claiming he could help figure out what was wrong with me. Maurice, being desperate, invited him to stay for dinner.

Personally, I just found it funny that he hadn't paused to wonder how the doctor had known about me. My condition was a tightly guarded secret. Sir Maurice was losing his touch.

"I'm perfectly fine," I said to the doctor sharply, shooting him an annoyed look.

"Amethyst," Maurice chided me gently. "Don't be rude to Dr. Frankenstein. He's only trying to—"

"Help," I finished for him. "I know. I just can't seem to understand why." I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled sweetly. "Shouldn't you be trying to reanimate a dead body into a monster or something?"

Maurice shot me a horrified and very confused look. I couldn't help but feel pleased. Living on Earth for seven years had at least put me at a slight advantage when it came to knowing certain things about the people here.

Frankenstein remained calm, though I sensed I had hit a major nerve. "I came because your _condition_ intrigued me."

Now I paled. His own eyebrows had raised and the look on his face was way too knowing, a slight smirk on his face. I tugged the sleeves of my robe to cover my red, blotchy arms better. Then I met his gaze, daring the scientist to reveal the truth to Maurice and the servants that had been bustling in and out. To announce that I was slowly becoming a powerful, dark monster.

Instead, his eyes flickered to my hand curiously, which had been resting on the table.

"What are you holding?" he questioned.

I debated whether to ignore him or not but gave in, not finding any harm in it.

Slowly I opened my fist. "Just a gem," I explained weakly.

"I see," he said carefully. "Is it . . . important to you?"

Talk about the understatement of the century. "Yes," I said softly.

At least he didn't know the full extent of my condition. The overload of magic wasn't what was causing me so much depression and insanity, though it didn't help.

All I cared about was losing Peter. I felt my throat tighten again. Why did destiny bring us together just to tear us apart? I didn't want to live without him. It would be so much easier to just give up. To just . . .

_No_. I couldn't think like that. Peter would have been furious if he knew I even thought about it. I promised him I wouldn't give up.

I felt my heart stop as his exact words echoed back to me, for the first time since that day.

'_I don't care how you feel after this curse or what happens. Don't you ever give up on yourself! Keep that stubbornness alive, got it?'_

He had sounded so desperate. I could picture the terrifying anger on his face as he demanded a promise from me, avoiding my reminders that I wouldn't remember promising anything.

'_I love you. Remember that.'_

A whimper escaped me. Even when he failed, he was always a step ahead. He had known I wouldn't lose my memories. It was impossible, but somehow he had done it.

I didn't care how much it hurt. I would rather drown in the pain than ever forget him again. And he knew it. As always, he pulled through for me.

"Amethyst?" Maurice said nervously.

I shook my head. I could feel the magic coursing through my blood, needing to be released as badly as the tears that were blurring my vision.

"What's wrong?" the doctor asked, examining me as though he was waiting for something to happen.

What was wrong? I'd never feel Peter's hand stroke my cheek again. I'd never see one of those rare soft smiles he would sometimes get when he held me. He would never again raise an eyebrow and smirk whenever I tried to challenge him.

He was gone.

The composure I had kept all evening deserted me. I got to my feet and ran out of the dining room and into the hallway leading towards the stairs that would lead me to another hall that contained my bedroom.

Before I reached the stairs, Dr. Frankenstein caught up to me and gripped my arm. I yelped as his hand closed down on a particularly painful burn.

He let go immediately and gave me a hard, yet slight sympathetic look. "You should take off your robe and gloves so I can treat those."

I shook my head numbly and held my hands behind me back. "I didn't mean to do it. I swear it's not my fault."

"I know that," he said, almost gently.

"How? No one knows except me!" I looked at him desperately. "_I_ don't even know how this fucking happened! I've got more power than I can handle!" My voice cracked slightly on the last word.

The twisted irony of it made me want to laugh. I was the only one with my memories, the one who knew at least the very basics of everyone's lives, but I was still the weak one here.

Dr. Frankenstein just stared at me for a long time. His sickly looking skin seemed to grow paler as the wheels in his head turned. His dark-rimmed eyes began darting anxiously around the room before finally landing back onto me.

"Someone else does know."

My hand clenched around my gem tightly. It dug into the blisters on my hands but I ignored the pain. "What are you talking about?"

He shut his eyes tightly. "I was sent here under the orders to pretend to be a normal doctor. I promised Sir Maurice I could make you a cure made entirely from science, and not magic. That's why he let me in to see you."

For a minute, I couldn't speak. I was shaking in anger, as well as some fear. Someone out there wanted me to be spied on. This person knew that after that deal to the Dark One, magic would be the last thing that Maurice would want to use. And after losing Belle, or so he believed, losing his adopted daughter to insanity was something he couldn't handle.

Well I hoped this person would be satisfied with Dr. Frankenstein's report. There wasn't much to see other than a broken heart and a blistered body.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my emotions in check. The last thing I needed was to burn the castle down.

"Why?" I finally asked, fixing him under a glare. "What does your 'boss' want to know?"

"About how much power you have," he said in a low voice. "And let me tell you now, it's a lot."

"How do they know about it?" I demanded furiously, taking a step closer. "Who the hell is it?"

His shook his head and began to back away. "I can't say anymore. I'm sorry." His eyes ran over my covered body. "Try soaking in some cold water for those burns."

With that, he strode away back to the dining room.

* * *

I sat numbly in my tub. I had a personal bathroom in my room, which consisted of a dressing screen, tub, and, to my displeasure, a chamber pot. I truly missed indoor plumbing.

I hadn't even asked for it, but the servants brought up buckets of cold water for me and left them outside my door. I hated to admit it, but Dr. Frankenstein was right. The freezing water felt amazing on my skin. When I began to turn purple from the cold, I made myself get out and dry off.

I was in the middle of pulling a fresh white nightgown on when my heart begin to pound and a shiver went down my spine.

Someone was in my bedroom. I could _feel _its presence lurking. But that was impossible. I always kept my bedroom door locked up tight.

Hesitantly, I exited the bathroom and let my eyes sweep my room. No one was there. But it was as if my body was insisting someone was there.

I unlocked the door to the hallway and peered out. "Hello?" I called awkwardly.

Just a dark, empty hallway.

Annoyed with myself, I slammed the door shut angrily and re-locked it.

"Good job, destiny," I said sarcastically, all too aware that I was talking to myself now. "What more can you do to me!?"

I kicked a wall out of frustration and a strong force shot out of my leg and rebounded off of the wall, sending me flying back and into the opposite wall painfully before I dropped to the ground.

For a moment, I just laid there, slightly in shock. Then I began to move my arms and legs, assessing for any major injuries.

Satisfied that I hadn't broken anything, I let out an enraged yell. "Fuck you, destiny! That wasn't a challenge!"

Before I could stop myself, I was flailing around on the floor screaming. "I DON'T WANT THIS!" I screeched. "Just make it stop!"

I couldn't even have a temper tantrum without magic getting in the way. My window ended up shattering completely. When it did, it snapped me back to reality. I buried my face in my hands and forced myself to calm down, reminding myself that it wouldn't stop unless I made it.

I couldn't put it off. I desperately needed to learn to control it or I'd end up killing someone else or myself.

Clumsily, I got to my feet. The slam into the wall hadn't been too horrible, thankfully. The burns on my back weren't too happy with me and there would be some bruising, however.

In the back of my mind, I still felt the presence lingering around. I ignored it, knowing that I couldn't trust myself anymore.

Warily, I walked over to my bed to retrieve Peter's jewel. I had not held it in too long. Maybe that was why I was losing my mind.

I froze and my blood turned cold as I stared at the bed. I blinked several times, for once hoping that I was really going crazy and simply hallucinating.

My jewel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm pretty sure I get high off of the awesome feedback from you guys. I don't stop smiling and I write faster!**

**Chaper 2.**

* * *

My last connection to Peter was gone. The little purple gem he had kept in his pocket for so many years because it had been _his_ last tie to _me_ wasn't here to comfort me anymore. For the first time since being here that I had set it down for longer than a minute, it vanished.

But it couldn't just be . . . gone.

I shrieked and grabbed the sheets off the bed and yanked them off, shaking them out furiously. It had to be here. It _had _to.

I threw the blankets aside with before grabbing the pillows and tossing them over my shoulder as well. My bed was stripped completely and there was no sign of it.

I dropped to my knees and looked under the bed. There wasn't even a dust bunny under there.

Wave after wave of emotions slammed me, making it physically impossible to breathe anymore. I wrapped my arms around myself and made a noise that was a cross between a cry and a scream.

My magic felt ready to burst out of me as I began to hyperventilate. Everything I had lost was slowly beginning to suffocate me. I tried to slow my quick, rapid breathing and take big gulps of air but I kept drowning, like I had lost the ability to swim. Instead, I just kept getting dragged under.

My lips tried to say his name but they were trembling so badly it only came out as strangled sob.

I probably would have stayed in the pathetic fetile position forever. Then a gentle, but urgent knocking on my bedroom door made me fire up again. I still had a chance of finding it.

"Amethyst?" Maurice said, sounding slightly nervous. "I have something important to tell you. I should have told you sooner but I was afraid that with your health . . ."

Unless it had something to do with Peter's jewel, I couldn't care less. I strode over to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open so fiercely it slammed against the wall. Maurice stared at me, startled.

"Did you take my gem?" I demanded, shaking from the effort of not letting myself lose control and hurt him.

Maurice didn't answer. He just looked at me, wide-eyed and sickened. I realized that I had not put my robe or gloves back on. The sleeveless, white nightgown covered my legs, but my arms and some of my chest were revealed. My normally pale skin was now all blistered and red, while bruises were scattered here and there.

"Oh goodness," he whispered. "Just look at you!" His eyes flickered behind me and they widened even further. I knew what he was seeing. A mutilated bed and a shattered window. Holes in the ceiling and black scorch marks implanted on the wood furniture and floor. Miscellaneous items had blasted out of my drawers and were scattered across the floor.

I backed away slowly. "It's not what you think," I said hoarsely. "I didn't do this. I-I mean, I did. But _I _didn't."

He was shaking his head before I even finished speaking. He looked so defeated.

"I thought with the proper guidance this would go away," he said quietly. "But this is beyond anything I can control."

"This isn't my fault!" I pleaded. "Just let me explain!"

He turned back to the door and I felt a flicker of fury flare through me towards the man who had once been something like a father to me. He had feed me and kept me safe until I was ten years old. He taught me how to walk and talk. Now it was as if he didn't know me anymore.

"LISTEN TO ME!"

I couldn't stop it. I tried, but it slipped through my grasp. A green spark shot out of my hands and hit him, making his body convulse.

His eyes bulged out of his head and he stared at me, as though I were some kind of dangerous animal. A weak cough escaped his mouth before his legs slowly slid out from underneath him and he dropped to the ground. He lied there, completely still.

"No," I whispered. "Oh please no. No, no, no."

I dropped to my knees beside him and put my hand on his chest. I let out a cry of relief when I felt him still breathing. I hadn't killed him, I just knocked him unconscious.

But I couldn't count on being so lucky next time.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, though I knew he couldn't hear me. "I know you want to help me but you can't. Only I can help myself." I stood up. "Starting with saving your _real _daughter."

I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the pile that I had discarded to the floor. I stuck the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket. Then I threw my gloves and robe back on and left the room.

The stone-walled castle used to be so warm and welcoming when I was a child. It had always been very clean and put together with tasteful décor. But now it felt even drearier than a dungeon. Shadows from flickering torches seemed to be mocking me from the walls. The long white carpet that stretched down the stone floor seemed to go on forever as I ran down it to get to the staircase at the end of the hall.

It only took a short while before I made my way to the Entrance Hall of the castle. I still remembered this place well. I had spent a good portion of my childhood here. Belle had carried me up and down that grand staircase when I was only a toddler. Whenever we had had a visitor I would stand in front of the giant double doors, waiting anxiously to be the first to greet our guest.

I had been able to hide from passing servants so far but my luck couldn't last forever. I had to get out of here before it was too late, with or without finding my gem. I made my way to the front doors, hoping against hope that I could open the giant things without alerting anyone.

The sound of approaching footsteps from the opposite wing forced me to come to a halt.

"Did you hear?" I heard Olivia say fearfully, her voice echoing off of the walls. "About what happened in the village?"

"I heard," another feminine voice agreed. "But I wouldn't worry. Gaston will keep us safe. He's so s_trong._"

Both of them giggled girlishly and I nearly gagged. I had forgotten all about Gaston. He had been engaged to Belle when she left to with Rumpelstiltskin to save us. I had never been able to stand Gaston in the slightest. I begged Belle not to marry him several times. She never loved him and the man was an egotistical, shady bastard who drank way too much.

Before the servants came in my view, I ran into the closest room and shut the door. It was a plain sitting room that hardly ever got used. I was pretty sure it was only for show.

But there was a small double window. Most of the castle windows were absolutely huge and made for light, but couldn't actually be opened. This one could, however.

Without another thought, I swung it open and climbed out.

The cool night air and the feel of grass underneath my feet felt more incredible than anything I'd felt in a while. I had kept myself barricaded inside for a week and suddenly it seemed like a stupid thing to have done.

The outside was making me start to feel alive again and the sight of the nearby forest sent a thrill through me. This is where I belonged. Not stuck like an animal in a cage, living an absurd, fancy life.

I shut my eyes, feeling my resolve shaking once again. More than anything, I wanted to be back on Neverland, curled up in Peter's arms underneath his Thinking Tree. I wanted to feel his hand stroke my face as he gave me that cocky, almost sadistic smirk that teased me for loving him so much, but his eyes saying that he loved me too.

I bit my lip and forced myself not to break down. I had to keep going. I was almost free. I couldn't give up now. Not when I was fulfilling my promise to him.

I forced myself to move again. I knew that there was a stable nearby. I could grab a horse and get the hell out of here before they discovered what I had done to Maurice and lock me in an asylum or something.

I circled the small castle until I found the large, wood stable, down near the forest. When I went inside, I was greeted with the overpowering smell of hay and manure. The dust mites in the air nearly made my eyes water.

And that familiar strong urge that there was someone else in there. I searched every corner of the barn, even looking inside the horse stalls. But other than said horses, I was alone.

As I walked through, all of the horses stood stiffly and obediently, as if ready for a command from me at any given second.

Except for one. In a stall on the right, near the center, a medium-sized horse was pacing restlessly. On its stall, the name "Demon" was scratched. He was completely black and snorting angrily.

He let out a loud whinny when he saw me come up to his stall, as if warning me to stay away.

I glanced around and my eyes landed on a bucket that hung outside another horses stall. I grabbed an apple from it and went back to the wild horse and carefully stuck my hand inside his stall, offering the apple to him.

He eyed the apple suspiciously and continued to move around the stall.

"Who could ever be cruel enough to name you 'Demon'?" I asked him softly. "You just don't like being trapped either, right?"

I spoke as gently as I could, trying to calm him down. He glared at me, but his pacing slowed slightly. I noticed some scars on his side.

"I'm trapped too," I said, stretching my hand with the apple out further. "We could escape together, you know."

Keeping me fixed under his black, angry eyes, he came closer and quick as a wink snatched the apple of my hand and devoured it in a couple of bites. I wondered when the last time he'd eaten had been.

When he didn't back away, I very slowly placed my hand on his nose and began to stroke.

The horse had flinched, as if expecting a blow, but after a moment he stiffly allowed me to pet him.

I smiled. "Good boy."

"Amethyst?"

I jumped and turned to see a familiar man with black hair and a "handsome" face, entering the stables. The sound of his voice had Demon roaring and bucking.

"Hello, Gaston," I greeted him warily. I should have known it wouldn't be this easy to get away. Of course Gaston had to be the annoying one to delay me.

He paused near the entrance of the barn and looked at me in confusion. "What are you doing with my horse?"

_His _horse? A rush of anger went through me. I knew he had been a douche bag but never had I known the extent of his cruelty. Then again, he had been the villian in that inaccurate Disney movie so I shouldn't have been too surprised.

The thought of cartoon Gaston versus real Gaston made me want to smirk.

I kept my face blank, however. "Petting him," I said simply. It was better than saying I was stealing him to escape. Did Gaston really visit so often that his horse had his own stall?

"You need to get away from him," he instructed. "He's a beast. The only reason I haven't put him down is because he's fast with the right motivation."

I swallowed, feeling sick, and glanced at the scars on Demon. I suppose 'motivation' meant using a riding crop or whip on the poor thing.

I didn't move an inch. Instead, I leaned against the stall and raised my eyebrows, daring him to challenge me.

And so he did.

Gaston eyed my mused hair and bundled up appearance. "It's getting late. Are you sure your father wants you down here right now, considering the circumstances?"

"He's not my father," I said firmly. "And what 'circumstances'?"

The smug look on his face infuriated me more than anything. "I beg your pardon. _Maurice_ has been keeping me informed of your . . . condition the past week."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Why would he do that? My 'condition' has been kept a bit of a secret."

Gaston blinked, a brief look of surprise crossing his face. Then he chuckled. "I guess he never got around to telling you, did he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Tell me what?" I asked impatiently.

His amused look deepened. "You and I are betrothed."

I stared at him for a long time, my brain slowly having to register what he said. Maurice had wanted to tell me something earlier, before he caught sight of my ruined body and room.

He had put me in an arranged marriage.

Once the impact of this hit me, I had to take the time to re-register it, just to be sure Gaston had actually said it.

Then I burst out laughing. I laughed until I couldn't breathe. It was the strangest feeling. After what felt like so long, it all just came bubbling out of me to the point where it felt like I'd never stop.

"What's so funny?" Gaston asked, sounding as though he were trying to keep his cool but struggling deeply.

I couldn't even answer. I sank to the ground, clutching my stomach and shaking with laughter.

Finally I managed to gasp out, "Y-you go from Belle to me!? Are you kidding me!?"

His fists clenched, but the look on his face remained calm. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman, Amethyst. I could have anyone I want, but I chose you."

I shook my head, my laughter settled into major giggling. "I'm seventeen, creep! What you really mean is my adopted family is rich and powerful which is helpful because you've probably been stuck in some kind of debt." I let my eyes sweep over him. "Probably from that alcohol addiction. I can smell the ale on you from over here, by the way."

His eyes flashed angrily and for a moment, his composure slipped, revealing a frightening looking man.

Then just as quickly, the anger was gone. "Belle would have wanted this, you know."

Abruptly, the smile wiped off my face. "Oh spare me!" I hissed, getting to my feet. "Do you honestly believe that Belle would want _you _to be with her little sister?"

"I miss her too," he said, a dangerous gleam still in his eye. "But we can move on together instead of you having to run away."

I immediately made my face look mockingly confused. "Who says I'm running away?" I crossed my arms. "I just came to visit the horse you beat."

He didn't look remotely abashed. "Do you think I'm a fool?"

I pursed my lips thoughtfully. "Mmm . . . yes." I nodded. "Yes I do."

A dark look flashed across his face and he started to move closer towards me. "You know, I think if you'd give me a chance I could make you quite happy," he said casually. "That's what you and Belle always did, remember? You gave people chances."

I snickered. "I can guarantee you that you would never make me 'happy', Gaston." I turned away and reached my hand into the stall to pet Demon, hoping to calm him. "Besides, even Belle couldn't stand you. I would have gone running to the Dark One too."

Demon neighed loudly, looking terrified, and suddenly there was a harsh blow to the back of my head.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm kind of speechless right now . . . one of my amazing reviewers created an Instagram page called OnceUponAnAmy. It's dedicated to both of my stories. Flattered doesn't even begin to describe how I feel. **

**To guest Pamy, I seriously wish you had an account for me to PM you with. I'm so dead and amazed and you've made me question whether this is real life . . .**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

The hit to my head didn't knock me out, thankfully. But I was very close to it. The back of my head burned stung viciously, as if he'd bashed my skull in. I stumbled slightly before falling to the ground on my hands and knees.

"What—" I panted. "—the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Gaston's boots appeared in front of my face. "You need to learn to watch that pretty little mouth of yours."

He kicked me in the mouth, as if to emphasize his point. The kick wasn't hard enough to knock out any teeth but it certainly didn't feel too good.

I spat out a small bit of blood onto his boots. "Is that better?" I hissed.

He stomped on my hand and I cried out. The burns hidden underneath my gloves felt like they were bursting into flames. My arms gave out, making me drop to the ground on my stomach. For a moment, I could only just lie there, dazed from the pain.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't let myself pass out like I usually had the bad habit of doing. Peter wasn't here to rescue me anymore. The only person I had to rely on was myself.

I lifted my head up to glare at Gaston. "What I said was below the belt, but have the honor to challenge me to a fight instead of striking me from behind like a pathetic _coward_." My words came out in a sort of croak, not intimidating in the slightest.

"Challenge you?" he repeated incredulously. "I'd kill you in a second!

Magic was trickling through my veins, begging to be used and to teach him a lesson. It took every bit of energy and will power I had to keep it from erupting out of me and destroying everything. Defending myself was one thing, but I was terrified of enjoying the sight of seeing him suffer. That would be the first step into turning into my mother. I couldn't turn into that.

"Please just walk away while you can," I said desperately. "I don't want to hurt you."

Gaston grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted the upper half of my body off of the ground. "Hurt me!?" he taunted as I screamed, pounding at his arm with my fist. My head shrieked in protest to the extra pain being inflicted upon it.

He began to laugh. "Can you even _see_ me right now?"

Oh boy could I. Even with blurry vision. His eyes were deranged looking, revealing just how much he had had to drink tonight. In his other hand, he held a sword. I assumed he had used the handle of it to practically crack my skull open.

Gaston let go of my hair and I dropped back to the ground harshly. For several seconds, I lied there shaking so badly my teeth chattered. I took several gulps of air, trying to keep tears from spilling from my eyes. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

My trembling slowly began to fade as I forced myself back into a position of control. I reached up and touched the back of my head. It felt sticky and wet. I looked at my fingers and they were completely coated with the dark red liquid. With a shudder, I wiped it off on the dirt floor.

I raised my head back up and watched him put his sword back into his sheath.

"The question," he said softly, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Is what to do with you now?"

He began to stroll around the barn casually, making a big show of him thinking.

Demon was throwing an absolute fit inside his stall. I was still lying next to it, so I could feel the ground shaking as he threw himself against the door as if to break it down.

My eyes flickered back to Gaston, who had stopped about ten feet away, facing away from me.

"I can't kill you," he said, the disappointment clear in his voice. "I need you alive, at least until that ring is on your finger." He sighed. "But now you're going to make things difficult. What to do?"

Using Demon's stall door for support, I pulled myself to my feet. Dizzily, I found the latch of Demon's stall door. My fingers fumbled clumsily before I finally unlatched it and pulled it open. I jumped out of the way just in time, though I nearly fell over doing so.

Demon bolted past me and raced towards the open barn doors, the sound of his horseshoes slapping against the hard dirt floor. He was incredibly fast, like a black streak of lightning.

"No!" Gaston roared, lunging at his horse as if he thought he could stop it. He missed Demon by several inches and fell to the ground instead, watching helplessly as his horse fled the barn and vanished into the dark night.

Gaston's head whipped to look at me, fury blazing in his eyes.

"You bitch!" he yelled. He got to his feet and began stomping towards me. "You lost me my horse!"

I felt terror swirl inside of me as he grew closer. What would Peter want me to do? He had always said how much he loved my heart being pure. Would using magic to inflict pain on someone, even if they deserved it, darken it? But it didn't matter. I knew Peter would want me to fight back and defend myself.

I intended to do so.

Right before Gaston's hands reached me, I stopped trying to control myself. Immediately, a bright purple spark exploded from my own hands, hitting him hard. He shot backwards into the air, a stunned look on his face, before he landed with a hard smack into the ground onto his side. I winced when I heard something crack. Most likely his arm, considering how he landed.

Feeling sickened with myself, I sank to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. I had done it. I'd used magic to injure someone.

And I felt no pleasure seeing him suffer, as he moaned in pain. Only complete disgust with myself.

With a strangled cry, I buried my face in my knees. I didn't have the strength or energy to run and Gaston was still conscious, meaning that once he pulled himself together I would be dead, or worse. I had nothing left to do but wait for the damage to my head take its toll on me and render me unconscious, or wait for Gaston to try and attack again.

Then the sound of slow, dramatic clapping began to come from the very back of the barn, where no one had been when I had searched.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

In the very back of her mind, Serena knew she had to get up for some reason. But she was so comfortable that she decided whatever was so pressing in her mind could wait. She snuggled closer to her pillow with a content sigh.

"Get. _Off_."

"Shh," she whispered. "Just go back to sleep, pillow."

Her pillow shoved her off harshly and she flopped onto the ground hard with a yelp. She rubbed her eyes, squinting from the bright sunlight.

Looking beside her, she saw Felix in the process of sitting up, his eyes narrowed at her. Everything that had happened in Storybrooke and what he had tried to do came rushing back to her mind. She felt the intense urge to punch him. Not only had he tried to curse her town, he also had seemed on the verge of killing Amy, Pan, and Serena herself.

Her eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Something was different though. He seemed almost . . . normal. He had a scowl on his face, but from what she had seen before that wasn't unusual—at least when he was around her. But he wasn't shaking from the overwhelming intensity of the shadows magic and his eyes were clear, while before they had had a dark tint to them.

She focused her attention back when she realized he was now speaking.

"I'm not your pillow," Felix said, looking thoroughly annoyed. "You landed on me and knocked the both of us out with your thick skull."

"My bad," she apologized with a smirk. She shifted slightly and winced. "Damn, my back is stiff. Can you try and be softer next time?"

He glared at her and she grinned in response before getting to her feet. She observed that they were in the middle of the woods somewhere. Light was pouring in through the top of the trees and the air felt cool and refreshing. Something about the place was extremely familiar to her and she had a pretty good guess as to why.

Her eyes scanned the ground and saw that the hat was gone.

"Well good job," Serena complimented Felix. "You took us back to my land."

Something that looked almost like discomfort flash through his eyes. Serena realized she had no idea where he was from before Neverland and wondered if it was possible that this was his land too.

The unease faded quickly and Felix snorted, getting to his feet. His thin figure towered over her. "Me? You're the one who was holding the damn hat in the first place when you tried to kill me."

She rolled her eyes. "I only tackled you, good sir. You're the one who tried to kill _me_. Along with Pan and his girl. And, I don't know, all of Storybrooke!"

Felix clenched his teeth. "I had to carry out the curse and I wasn't going to kill him. But Peter was going to abandon everything we worked for. All _because _of 'his girl'."

Serena snickered. "Jealous much?"

He shot her a furious look. "He was going to leave me to grow old and die in that hell hole." His eyes shifted to the ground. "Alone."

She felt a twinge of sympathy for him before she could help herself. As a fairy, she never had to deal with the pressure of growing old. She couldn't imagine the fear of having your life slowly wilt away.

Especially while being stuck in a place where everyone hated you.

After a few seconds of an awkward silence, she spoke up, "So I think the shadow's magic left you."

Felix furrowed his eyebrows. "What?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "You don't have this crazed look in your eye anymore and you're all calm and stuff."

He frowned. He certainly felt calmer and, admittedly, weaker. Before, it had felt like he was being ripped apart inside, but there was this strength he had that made him feel like he could kill anyone. The shadow's magic overpowered every thought he had until the only thing he wanted to do was destroy. But still, part of him hadn't wanted to do that. Especially not to his brother.

"Well are you coming?"

He looked to see Serena now standing several feet away, an eyebrow raised expectantly.

Felix scoffed and he gave her a condescending smirk. "And why should I stay with you?"

She shrugged. "You don't have to. But considering neither of us have any idea of exactly where we are, we might as well wander aimlessly together."

He said nothing, just eyed her warily.

"Don't worry," she said in a teasing tone. "I'm not going to beat you up again."

His face flushed and he rolled his eyes angrily. "I know that," he hissed.

Before he could stop himself, his feet were moving and he began walking next to her.

For a while, the only sound around was the leaves crunching underneath their feet and the birds that were chirping. There didn't seem to be a single sign of anyone, not that it surprised him. Everyone from this realm was back in Storybrooke. He wondered what his curse did to everyone, before firmly reminding himself that he didn't care.

Suddenly, Serena shook his arm excitedly. "Aww, Felix! See? It's possible for us to get along for ten minutes without trying to kill each other!"

"Don't let it go to your head," he said dryly, sticking his hands into his pockets.

"No promises," she said, waving him off. "So where do you think we are?"

He shot her a look that said he thought she was too stupid to take seriously. "The Enchanted Forest?"

She returned the same look. "Well, duh! I mean w_here _in the Enchanted Forest."

"How should I know—duck!"

With lightening quick reflexes, the both of them dropped to the ground onto their stomachs as an arrow whizzed over their heads.

"Oh good," Serena said with a shaky laugh as they scrambled back to their feet. "And here I thought this place was deserted!"

Felix pushed her forward roughly. "Move!" he commanded.

They took off running, dodging several more arrows that came flying at them.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I strained to see whoever was clapping, but they were completely covered by the darkness. I couldn't even tell where they were standing. There wasn't a single lantern lit in here and I wished I had thought to find one.

I looked back to Gaston and saw that he had managed to stand up, his arm sticking out at an odd angle. The blood seemed to have drained from his face as he stared at a specific spot. I wondered how he could see whoever it was.

_"You_!" Gaston said through gritted teeth. "Come to finish the both of us off, I guess?"

The clapping stopped. My heart began to race like it was a warning bell and that feeling I'd been getting about the presence increased to the point where it felt like my brain was screaming at me. I had searched the barn when I first came down. No one had been here. A sickening feeling crept into my stomach. No normal human had been in here at least.

Gaston yanked his sword out with his good arm and pointed it threateningly. Suddenly he jerked to the side and slammed into a stall door, making all of the horses in the barn whinny in fear. He lied still for a moment, before shifting his legs. He wasn't even unconscious. The man's persistent, I'd give him that.

The barn was now as messed up as Wonderland. Dark spots clouded my vision and the pain in my head had increased to an unbearable level and I could feel the blood slowly dripping down the back of my neck.

The sound of footsteps coming closer brought me somewhat back to reality. Groaning in pain, I tried crawling away, very pathetically I might add. I barely made it an inch when suddenly hands gripped my arms from behind and I was hauled to my feet. The world spun around dizzily in front of me and I nearly threw up. The stranger gripped my arms from behind firmly, keeping me standing.

Without thinking, my body obeyed the person's touch and I melted into it. My head lolled back against the stranger's chest and my eyes began to flutter shut. I sighed, lost in a daze of comfort.

"Poor Amethyst," a familiar voice murmured in my ear, sending a jolt through me. "So much power and not a _single_ clue how to use it."

I felt completely paralyzed. I couldn't speak. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't even breathe. This had to be some kind of cruel trick.

"Victor Frankenstein was spot on," the figure said, sounding cheerful. "You really are a chaotic _mess_."

Did my head knock me out? Maybe I was unconscious and dreaming. Or had Gaston killed me? Being dead seemed like a perfectly reasonable explanation. It made more sense than what was happening now.

There was an amused sigh. "Well I suppose I've got to introduce myself, haven't I?"

Fingers tauntingly trailed up to my shoulders and I was spun around.

"I'm Peter. Peter Pan."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So I posted the link to the Instagram page that the amazing Pamy made for this story on my bio for those who asked for it :)**

**Chapter 4.**

* * *

The ability to talk had fled me. All I could do was stare numbly at Peter.

Who wasn't dead.

"Not going to speak?" Peter asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You had plenty to say a few minutes ago. Which probably wasn't very smart, considering the amount of blood you're currently losing from your head."

He was alive. The boy I loved more than anything in all of the realms, the one I had lost my mind without, was standing right in front of me. After a week of thinking he was dead, that I'd never feel his touch or see his face again, here he was. Peter hadn't failed.

I threw my arms around him and began to sob into his chest, relieved to the point of hysteria. He was alive. This wasn't a dream. I was touching him and he was really here. The past week suddenly felt like another nightmare that he'd woken me up from.

His clothes were different now. He wore a soft, dark colored shirt with long sleeves and a hood. A scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck. I had to fight to keep myself from giving in to the desire to let myself drift off against him, the way my concussion was begging me to.

Then a cold feeling trickled down my spine. It hit me that he wasn't holding me back.

He had let Gaston hurt me without intervening until _after _I had lost control.

He had called me Amethyst, not Amy.

He didn't have a clue who I really was, or who he really was. Shakily, I forced myself to let go of him. The back of my head felt like it was on fire and the dizziness hadn't stopped in the slightest. It took every drop of will power I had to not give into the black spots that were trying to take over my vision.

"I admit I'm disappointed," Peter said, a boyish grin on his face, though something dark lurked underneath it. "I had been hoping you'd try and fight me, not cry all over me." He blinked innocently. "I mean, after the way you were screaming over the loss of that one little gem . . ."

I opened my mouth and closed it a few times, trying to form a coherent sentence. He had no idea that he had stolen his own gift to me back. To make me go crazy. If it weren't all so horribly twisted, it'd almost be funny.

"You really shouldn't be so stubborn," he continued. "It took all of this just to make you finally use your magic on purpose. Exhilarating, isn't it?"

His words cut like a knife. It was like Peter to be a manipulative bastard, but never had he let me get hurt before. This boy was a shadow of my Peter, a cruel impersonation of the real thing. I wiped the tears from my eyes roughly. I had to stop crying and face this head on. The curse had trapped him into its destructive web, turning him into the person he would have become without Neverland. But he was still part of my soul.

But how was he _alive _without Neverland? Was his childhood memories even the same? How did I remember everything and he didn't? How did he even find me if he didn't know me?

My head gave a particularly painful sting and I gripped his shirt, a whimper building in the back of my throat. He gave me that sadistic smile I had seen so many times as I clung to him, trying to keep myself from falling over.

"You want to use me for something," I said quietly, blinking rapidly to stay conscious. "That's why you sent Dr. Frankenstein and stuck around to see how powerful I am."

He raised his eyebrows, an amused look on his face. "Clever girl," he breathed.

I bit my lip, hating the way he was looking at me. There was no love for me in his eyes, only possession. Like I was a tool.

Mistaking my distressed expression for fear, his hand began to caress my face. It was a mockery of tenderness, so unlike his _real_ touch that I cringed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Amethyst." He paused for a second, a cruel gleam in his eyes. "Well . . . as long as you do exactly what I say."

I didn't believe his threat. Because deep down, my Peter was still in there and he loved me, whether he knew it or not right now. Now I had to be crafty enough to get his memories back, like he had done for me. Aside from Felix, I knew him better than anyone. If anyone could make him remember, it was me.

But would I be able to manipulate _this_ Peter Pan?

I met his eyes steadily. "My name is Amy."

Peter blinked in surprise, obviously expecting a different, more scared, reaction. But he took it in stride and nodded thoughtfully. "I like Amy better."

I smiled weakly, that long lost feeling of hope finally roaring inside of me again. "I do too."

His eyes stared at the smile on my lips before searching my face curiously. I saw a brief look of annoyance flicker on his face. He_ wanted_ me to be scared of him.

"Get away!" Behind me, I could hear Gaston panting and trying to get to his feet. "He's a monster!"

Anger boiled inside me before I could help. "Don't call him that!" I yelled, whirling around to face him.

A spark of fire flared in my hands. I yelped and ripped my smoking glove off and threw it to the ground.

My quick reaction cost me even more than another burn on my hand. The injury to my head didn't seem to appreciate being whipped around. The pain was becoming too much to handle and the barn began to fade away. My legs were losing the ability to hold me up. I couldn't faint now. What if I did and woke up to discover that this really was all a dream, that Peter really was dead and I had no chance of ever getting him back.

I managed to turn back to him and give him an apologetic grimace, before that familiar sensation of blacking out took hold of me.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"I can't believe we got caught!" Serena whined, tugging against the man's firm grip on her arm.

The group of men who had shot arrows had finally managed to catch up to them. Felix had been clever, being used to situations like this when playing dangerous games with the Lost Boys. He knew how to keep moving and take routes that the enemy would have least expected. He covered his and Serena's tracks and created fake ones.

When they were finally cornered by at least ten men, they fought back. Serena was extremely fast and admittedly strong. She knocked out a couple men easily, before two more came up behind her and pinned her to the ground as she thrashed and screamed profanity, teaching everyone some curse words they'd never heard before.

Felix, meanwhile, grabbed a thick stick off of the ground and used it to fight. It was pathetic compared to his mace, which Hook had confiscated from him back on Neverland. But he made it work.

Until it broke after being used against a man's head.

With their hands bound behind their backs, they were being lead, mostly dragged, through the forest. Felix was taking this time to observe the group of men walking with them. They almost reminded him of full grown Lost Boys.

"Psst," Serena whispered to the guy holding her arm. "I'll give you a hair tie, and, uh . . ." She coughed awkwardly, thinking of the only other thing in her pocket. "Some lip gloss. All you have to do is let us go."

Felix shot her a weird look and she rolled her eyes. "Hey, I don't see you offering a bribe that's any better!"

"Enough," the man holding Felix's arm said sharply. "We'll be at camp shortly."

"Well there at least better be some damn smores." She paused and her face fell. "Oh wait. I'm back home. Marshmallows haven't even been invented here. This is literally the worst day of my life!" She glared at Felix. "You owe me a shit ton of alcohol to make up for this!"

"I'll get right on that," he said wryly, not taking his eyes off of the camp that was now coming into view.

"Good. And when I say I want alcohol, I mean I want the really strong stuff that'll make me forget about how much I want to murder you."

"Shush," he muttered, nodding his head towards the camp. She quieted down immediately, her body going on guard.

A woman with almond shaped eyes and long, silky black hair came to greet them. Serena noted that she was dressed in men's clothing. She wondered if she ran this whole group, which would have been seriously impressive.

"Who are they?" she questioned with a frown, her eyes darting between the two.

"I'm Emma Swan and this is my husband Captain Hook," Serena said with a straight face. Felix couldn't fight back a snicker.

The woman gave her a distrustful look, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Really?"

"Really," Serena said solemnly.

"I know you're lying," the woman said firmly. "I've met the both of them."

Serena's eyebrows raised in interest. "Yeah? How did you get here?"

"The curse didn't reach us," the woman explained. "I met Emma Swan when she and Mary Margaret came."

Serena's eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh yeah! They did come here to stop Cora, didn't they?" She shook her head, a sad, reminiscence look on her face. "Honestly, I had thought they'd never come back."

"So you are friends of theirs?" the woman asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Serena kept direct eye contact with her, wanting her to see that she could be trusted.

"Yup," Serena said, popping the 'p'. "Mary Margaret and I go way, way back, actually."

She nodded carefully and motioned for the men to untie their hands. Once they cut through the ropes, Serena rubbed her wrists and shot the man who had been holding her arm a dirty look before scooting closer to Felix, hoping he had some kind of plan going on.

The woman gave them both a small smile. "My name is Mulan. Come this way. Robin will want to speak to you."

* * *

Without so much as a blink, Peter caught Amy around her waist as her legs gave out underneath her. He scooped her up easily and cradled her in his arms, staring at her now peaceful face with some interest.

The way she had looked at him, it was as if he were her knight in shining armor come to rescue her, even after he casually threatened her. There had been so much trust in her eyes, like him admitting to kidnapping her for his own personal gain hadn't bothered her in the slightest.

And then her getting angry at Gaston for calling him a monster, which was a phrase that had become nostalgic to him. It had sounded as though she were _defending _him.

Maybe it was the injury to her head. Or she really was as crazy as everyone claimed.

Peter's eyes wandered over to Gaston, who had somehow managed to get to his feet, though he looked like a complete and utter mess. A wild hatred flared in his eyes as he took one clumsy step forward.

"She's a pretty thing, isn't she?" Peter commented innocently, shooting Gaston a smirk. Gaston only snarled in response, trying to make his way over to him.

This only encouraged Peter to take it further.

He grinned wickedly. "Two girls and they each have run off to serve a highly feared immortal, rather than marry you. You should have tried a different family because this one seems to just be bad luck for you."

Gaston tried to run at him, but lacked the strength. His shaking legs gave out and he fell to the floor with a groan of pain. Peter rolled his eyes in disgust. Regular humans were so weak.

"You're going to kill her," Gaston rasped. "Aren't you?"

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that? She's my new weapon, after all."

He set Amy down against one of the stall doors gently and took the time to examine the deep, bleeding wound on her head. He felt a rush of anger go through him, though it was unknown to him why. It's not like he couldn't easily fix it.

Peter shook his head, hearing Gaston trying to scramble away behind him. "You should really learn not to break what isn't yours." He stood back up and scoffed, seeing that he had barely crawled two feet.

He strode over to Gaston and looked down at him with a blank face for several seconds, before stomping on his broken arm.

"You know what the best part about this is?" Peter said, ignoring Gaston roars of pain. "I'm going to use her to help me kill Rumpelstiltskin. The one who took Belle in the first place and ruined everything for you." He cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. "You might say it's revenge for both you and myself."

"Why are you telling me this?" Gaston hissed through gritted teeth.

He looked down at man with false pity. "Because you'll be dead without ever having the chance to relish in the Dark One's death. I, however, have eternity."

With a calm smile, he ripped the man's heart out before crushing it in his hands, not even allowing him the chance to scream.

* * *

**AN: #Pan'sBack. Get it trending, guys.**

**Kidding. Ohmygosh please don't xD could you IMAGINE the chaos!? The mayhem!? The millions of people who haven't read this would be so confused!**

**Then Horowitz and Kitsis would either be like, "Oh God who the hell leaked a spoiler!?", OR they'd be like "Well we finally did it! We FINALLY cracked the fangirls and they are in full blown denial now! MWHAHA!".**

**Then I'd get sued.**

**And there's Robbie Kay . . . though I would have absolutely no trouble apologizing to him. In person. Winky face. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry for the wait!**

**Chapter 5.**

* * *

It seemed like years since I had woken up without that gut-wrenching feeling of hopelessness in my stomach. A smile crept up my face as I laid on the cold, hard ground. Peter wasn't dead.

He didn't have a clue who he really was, or who I was, but magic could be reversed, somehow. Death was permanent.

Shivering and still groggy, I sat up. The sun was just rising, painting the sky with gorgeous splashes of dark blue, orange and yellow. There was a fierce chill in the air that encouraged me to tie my thin robe around me tighter, though that really did nothing to help.

I was in a tiny clearing in the forest somewhere. I wondered where exactly we were.

Remembering the events from last night, I reached up and touched the injury on my head. Instead of a deep, painful mess like I expected, my fingers only found dried blood and a tender area, as if it had been healing for much longer than overnight.

"I didn't expect you to wake up for another couple hours."

His familiar accent made me smile. I twisted my body to look behind me and saw Peter leaning against a tree. The look on his face, however, made my skin crawl.

He walked forward to stand in front of me. "Your head should be completely healed by this afternoon. My magic works slower on more serious wounds, at least at the time being."

"Thanks," I said gratefully. "For that and getting me away, I mean."

He smiled scornfully. "Well you wouldn't be much use to me_ dead_."

The harshness in his words stung badly. I could barely keep a hurt expression off of my face.

I swallowed and somehow managed to keep my voice steady. "What exactly do you plan on having me do for you, anyways?"

When he didn't answer right away, I rolled my eyes and added, "I'm not going to run away so it won't matter if you reveal your evil little plan."

"Of course you won't," he said, as if that had been the stupidest thing I could have possibly said. "I'd catch you in a matter of seconds."

"I'm sure you would," I said tiredly, running a hand through my matted hair. "So are you going to tell me or not?"

He cocked his head and pursed his lips thoughtfully, looking everywhere but at me, making sure that he drew my dying curiosity out as long as possible. Then he began to circle around me. "You've heard of the Dark One, I suppose?" he asked casually.

Feeling entirely too vulnerable, I stood up and turned with him, so that my eyes never left his. "Yeah, I know Rumpelstiltskin."

He raised an eyebrow curiously, but didn't comment. "Well, see, the two of us have a score that needed settling a long time ago." A sinister grin crossed his face and he chuckled. "A deal he broke, you might say."

I felt my eyes flicker down to his wrists and back to his face. "What kind of 'deal'?" I asked softly.

"A little matter of loyalty," he said smoothly. I saw the warning in his eyes for me to not push it any further. I couldn't be sure until I saw those scars for myself, but his past hadn't changed. With Rumpelstiltskin, at least.

"I'm powerful," Peter continued. "But not enough. I wouldn't get close enough with his dagger to win. But combined with you and your magic . . ."

His eyes roamed over me as though I were a trophy he had just won. Even as a "different" Peter, revenge was all he had ever known after being arrested for Rumpelstiltskin's cowardice. Now that he didn't know he loved me, there wasn't anything holding him back from going after what he wanted. Granted, I hadn't ever actually held him back until he had to kill me to enact the curse. The one Felix so stupidly had to do instead.

I sighed and crossed my arms. "So you want me to help you kill him. Shocker."

"Oh no," he said, chuckling. "Much more than that." He stopped walking and narrowed his eyes, a twisted grin on his face. "I'm going to become the Dark One."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"You two got here . . . _how?"_

Serena sighed and shot Felix an exasperated look. Mulan had taken the two of them to Robin Hood's tent to tell their story. Felix hadn't said a word once. He just stood there, completely on guard, as if waiting for an ambush. So that left it up to Serena to do the explaining to the leader of the group that had attacked them.

"By a hat," Serena repeated to him for the second time.

"A hat?" Robin Hood said, looking bewildered.

"A _magic _hat," she said defensively. She glanced at Felix, who offered no help. He merely raised his eyebrows, as if to state that he thought this was a waste of time.

"So what do you suggest my friend and I do?" she asked cheerfully. She didn't want to stick around either, but options at the moment were limited.

Felix snorted. "We're not friends."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Fine." She took a deep breath and smiled at Robin sweetly. "What do you suggest my bitch and I do?"

Felix gave her a dirty look and she smirked. "Hey, you're the one who asked me to stay with you and help."

"I didn't ask you for s—!"

"Shh," Serena said, putting a finger over his lips and shutting her eyes dramatically. "It's okay, Felix. No thanks necessary."

He glared at her fiercely, looking ready to bite her finger off.

Sensing this, she took it away and turned back to Robin Hood, who had an expression on his face that was a cross between entertained and confused.

"You could stay here for a while," Robin suggested, examining the strange pair. "I'm impressed by how long the two of you held out against my Merry Men. You might fit in."

Felix scoffed. He wouldn't stay here if his only other option was death. There was only one leader he served. He waited for Serena to accept for them, prepared to tell her that there wasn't a chance of that happening.

Instead, Serena snickered. "Um, thanks, Robin." She shook her head. "But until you change your name to Batman, I work alone." She sighed and nodded her head towards the exit. "So let's go, Felix."

He stared at her for a moment in confusion but followed, wanting to be away from the camp as quickly as possible. He didn't trust any of them and knew that they had to feel the same way in return. Serena had kept quiet about the curse, skipping to the part with Jefferson's hat. But to him the story had holes, which must have made them look suspicious.

"Robin!" One of the men burst into the tent, causing Serena to halt to a stop and Felix to nearly stumble into her.

"That quaking we felt early this morning that some of us went to scout out. Well, we've found the cause."

"I didn't feel anything," Serena answered before Robin could, raising her eyebrow.

"We were unconscious," Felix reminded her witheringly.

She grinned. "Oh, yeah."

"What's happened?" Robin asked seriously.

"They're back!" the man said, looking as though he was still in awe. "Everyone that was taken by the curse is back!"

There was a stunned silence for a long time, all of them trying to comprehend the information they had just received. Felix's eyes widened and he swallowed. Pan had been in Storybrooke, which meant he had to have been here too. Part of him wanted to go find him, but the other part was too afraid of what he would do.

Serena nudged Felix, the corners of her lips twitching. "I bet Pan finds and kills you for this, you dumbass."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I tried to contain myself and keep my cool and collected façade on. I really, really tried.

"Are you out of your fucking mind!?"

Peter whistled softly and reached out to trace my lips with his finger. "You're fiancé was right. You really should learn to watch your mouth."

I grabbed his wrist and wrenched his hand away. Even his touch felt different than it used to be and I couldn't stand it.

"Do you have any idea what this will do to you!?" I demanded furiously.

My hands were shaking so badly that I began fisting my robe in my hands, trying to calm down. My emotions and magic had managed to stay under control so far, I didn't want to jeopardize that. I could feel it wanting to leak out of me, but I refused to give in to it. Not now.

Peter couldn't kill Rumpelstiltskin and he definitely couldn't become the Dark One. It had been so hard for him to get even a little pink spot that was free of black on his heart. I wasn't sure if it was still there, considering he didn't know he had anyone to love at the moment. But doing this would completely _destroy _him.

He tilted his head back and raised his eyebrows. "I know exactly what it'll do. It'll make me _invincible._"

My throat tightened and I found myself unable to respond. I stared down at the ground, fighting to keep myself together. The real Peter Pan was still in there somewhere, and I had to get him back before it was too late.

Peter eyed me, looking extremely cheerful. "Now, let's see what it is that I have to work with."

His hands went to my stomach and he began to untie my robe. I blinked, unsure of how to react to the drastic change of topic.

My eyes shifted to the left and right awkwardly. "Um . . . may I ask what it is that you're doing?"

He said nothing, though a small smirk tugged at his lips as his slim fingers brushed against my skin when he pulled the robe off of me and threw it to the side. I flinched, realizing the purpose behind his actions.

He examined my bare arms with a false pitying expression. They were, of course, covered with harsh burns and blisters.

"Wow. Those look _painful_."

"They feel fine," I muttered, my face burning in shame. He snickered at the obvious lie.

Keeping his cold eyes fixed on me, he pulled off my only remaining glove. "Hmm . . . if only there was a way for you to just make those all disappear."

"Can't you?" I asked warily, knowing it wasn't going to be that easy.

"I could," he agreed, nodding his head. "After all, I don't want my weapon to look _weak_."

I set my jaw, but said nothing.

He sighed. "But that wouldn't be any fun. No, I want _you_ to do it."

My eyes widened. "Me?" I shook my head rapidly. "No way. I'll end up setting myself on fire." I paused and emphasized, "_Again_."

He tsked, shaking his head. "The lack of confidence in your own magic is one of your problems."

"It's not that," I insisted, ignoring the nagging feeling that he might be right. "I've had magic for a while and I've always sucked at it. This, however, is something I can't control."

He rolled his eyes. "Then why would you ever have wanted to become immortal if you thought you couldn't handle it?"

"I've never wanted to be immortal," I said, giving him a weird look.

He chuckled, raising his eyebrows. "It's not exactly something that you can pick up by accident."

I scrunched my face up. "What are you talking about?"

He stared at me, confused, for a few moments. Suddenly, his face lit up incredulously and he began to snicker.

"What?" I said impatiently.

"You really don't know, do you?" he asked, grinning widely.

My exasperation level was growing to an extremely high level. "Know _what_?"

"You're immortal," he said slowly, as if I were a small child. "Like me. Your powers match my own for some reason, though _I_ can control them perfectly."

Looking pleased by my astonished expression, he continued, "It's how I discovered you, you know. It felt like something was drawing me here so I followed it straight to you." He blinked innocently. "It's like fate _wants_ you to help me."

I swallowed, thinking back hard. The last blurry minute before the curse began to piece itself together slightly. That woman. She did something to me and Peter, right before she turned into dust.

That woman had to have been one of the spinster sisters who had raised Peter, Felix, and Rumpelstiltskin. Felix had said himself that he had discovered the sisters to be immortal. He had taken the heart out of only one of them for the curse.

Had she given us her immortality and magic? If she did, then she had saved Peter's life. He had said himself that the without Neverland, or immortality, he would die. Had that woman truly sacrificed her life so that Peter could live? So that we both could have the chance to be together.

But . . . how did he lose his memories and I didn't?

Peter's amused voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You _really_ don't know how it happened?"

"I do, actually," I said softly, biting my lip to keep from smiling.

He waited for me to elaborate but I didn't. I knew he wouldn't drop it though. This Peter knew nothing about me, except for what had been observed for him. I had his curiosity now. I wondered where he believed his powers had come from. I had to get him to talk to me, to tell me things about his past, or what he believed was his past. That way, maybe I could somehow pull out his real memories.

"So are you going to teach me or not?" I prompted.

He smirked, letting go of my own mysterious past at the moment. "Alright then, Amy," he said lowly. "Hold out your arms. It's time for your first lesson."

Though I knew he had that major ulterior motive for wanting me to learn to control my magic, and he seemed to not care about me in the slightest, I couldn't shake the hope that deep down, maybe he also didn't want to see me hurt.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I forgot to mention that on my bio I posted a picture of Amy and one of Serena, if you'd like to see. **

* * *

"You're overthinking it!" Peter scolded me, sounding as frustrated as I felt.

It had been an hour and I still hadn't managed to heal the burns and bruises off of my arms and legs. I just couldn't focus my magic on doing what I wanted. Instead, it would shoot off in a random direction. I must have knocked over at least three small trees.

We were sitting on the ground facing each other. My trembling hand hovered over my arm as I tried desperately to make it work on at least one part of my body.

Being back with him, I didn't know how I had survived a week believing him to be dead. It was hard enough now. I missed him, the _real _him so badly. It felt physically painful to look at him, and know that he hadn't the slightest idea of who he really was. He had no idea he was the ruler of Neverland. He didn't know about his Lost Boys, or of his Lost Girl. He had everything of me. He had my virginity, my heart, and my soul all right in the palm of his hand.

And he didn't even know it.

"I hope I haven't given you the impression that you can take all the time you need."

That familiar feeling of wanting to punch him came back.

I let out a frustrated yell. "You aren't telling me what to do!"

He set his hand on the ground and leaned in towards me, making my eyes widen in surprise. "You're the one in control, Amy." His voice lowered into a whisper, a malicious smile playing on his lips. "Think about it. For once, _you_ have the power."

I swallowed, staring down at my arm. His words hit me hard. The idea of no one ever being able to force me to do something ever again. To never get hurt again.

I clenched my eyes shut. Is that how it started for my mother? For Regina? Just wanting to take control of their own lives? Was I going down the same destructive path too?

A small whimper escaped me. I couldn't do it.

Peter gripped my chin in his hand. He squeezed with his nails until it hurt enough that I opened my eyes again.

"Look at how the man who raised you was ready to shove you into the arms of a man you hate." His tone came out softly, like a coo. "Doesn't that make you angry?"

Something inside of me was stirring. I shook my head back and forth. "N-no."

"Or what about what that same man did to you?" he continued, his words coming out in a hiss. "He beat you like that horse. He probably would have done that to your sister, had they married. That has to bother you too."

I tried to turn my head away. "Stop it," I whispered.

His hand trailed down to the side of my neck and he gripped it. "All of this rage on others you have bottled up, and here you are, unable to even heal what you did to yourself."

"I'm trying—!"

"Are you going to let your own magic push you around too?"

"SHUT UP!"

A red glow emitted from both of my hands, sending a warm, tingling feeling through me. I stared at it through the angry tears that blurred my vision.

Peter's face flared with a dangerous excitement. "You've got it!"

Numbly, I moved my right hand over my left arm. Slowly, but surely, the blisters began to disappear, taking the burning pain with it. I did the same to my other arm and both of my legs, ignoring the raise of Peter's eyebrows when I pulled my nightgown up past my thighs to do so.

Finally, my skin was completely clear again. The glow flickered in my hand until it vanished completely, leaving me with a hollow feeling.

My mother would have been proud.

Peter stood up and smirked down at me. "See? You just needed the proper motivation."

I thought I was going to get sick. "Don't ever do that to me again," I whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow. "It worked, didn't it?"

"I will_ not_ use hate to control my magic," I hissed. "There are other ways!"

"Well you obviously can't control it any other way," he pointed out.

"I'll learn," I said tightly.

He narrowed his eyes. "You only have a week." He bared his teeth. "And I will _not_ have you messing this up for me."

I felt panicked. "What do you mean I only have a week!?"

He reached down and pulled me to my feet roughly, making me nearly stumble. He held onto my arm tightly as he glared at me. "At the end of week, there will be a ball at the palace. The palace where Rumpelstiltskin is currently being held prisoner. That is when we can just waltz in and sneak down to his cell while everyone in the castle isn't paying him a bit of attention."

My eyes widened. How was I supposed to get his memories back in only a week? This wasn't a bit of memory loss brought on by pixie dust. This was caused by a curse, an extremely powerful one at that.

"Fine," I said faintly. "I'll learn to control it without anger in a week."

Peter pulled me closer and smiled darkly. "If you don't show any signs of improvement within the next couple days, I'll go back to my original plan. And I promise I'll be _much_ harsher. Understood?"

I averted my gaze to the ground and nodded.

"Good," he said, releasing me. I backed away and rubbed my arm. His grip had cut off my blood circulation. "Now—"

He was cut off when I slapped him. His head whipped to the side and he kept it there for a moment, blinking in surprise. Slowly, he turned his head back to look at me.

I gritted my teeth and glared, trying to hide my fear of what I just did. "Don't ever threaten me again or I promise _I'll _be much harsher, whether I want to use magic out of anger or not. Understood?"

I didn't care if he was in his right mind or not. He wasn't going to treat me like this. Though, I wouldn't actually use magic on him, but he didn't need to know that.

Peter's lips curled. "So you c_an _stand up for yourself."

I crossed my arms. "Yes I can." I smiled mockingly. "Now, what were you saying?"

He examined me for a few moments, before continuing, a viciously pleased look on his face. "As I was saying, now I have to find the dagger to kill him. It'll be hidden in his castle somewhere, I'm sure."

Keeping my face blank, I nodded.

A backup plan had formed in my mind. If I couldn't make Peter remember before then, I would have to somehow steal the dagger from Peter and get Rumpelstiltskin out of the palace dungeon before he got hurt. If I tell Rumpelstiltskin that Belle was alive and simply locked away, they could have a happy ending still. In return, maybe he would make me a cure for Peter's memory loss. If I had him back, nothing else would matter.

But this was a dangerous game I was playing. Unless Peter realized he loved me, it would end with me losing no matter what happened. I couldn't count on him to protect me anymore. Not even from himself.

Peter put two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle, making me jump a mile.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground caught my attention and in a matter of seconds, Demon came galloping into view.

I shot Peter a puzzled look.

He scoffed. "You didn't expect us to walk there, did you? Besides, your fiancé was right. He's fast."

He had gained immortality like he had been wanting so badly. But it still wasn't enough. He didn't have the power he would have had on Neverland. He couldn't control everything He had to rely on others, such as a horse for transportation. If he succeeded in becoming the Dark One then he wouldn't need anyone or anything. Including me.

Peter ignored me and reached his hand out to the horse, but Demon came straight to me.

He nickered and nuzzled his face against me. I giggled and began petting him. "Hey there, sweet boy." I kissed the spot in between his eyes. "I'm glad you're okay."

Peter moved around to Demon's side and swung himself up onto the horse with ease. I was surprised that Demon let him with no issues. With a heavy heart, I wondered if he had some kind of control over animals.

Peter reached his hand out to me.

"I haven't ridden since I was nine," I admitted, stroking Demon's neck. "And I've never rode by myself."

Peter's eyes wandered over me curiously. "Are you sure you've only been locked in your room for a week?"

"Positive," I said, a small smile tugging at my lips. "It's just . . . complicated."

I took his hand and he helped me climb onto the horse behind him. I awkwardly tried to fix my nightgown, which was riding up my legs uncomfortably.

The comfort level between Peter and I was no longer there. It made it hard to be so close to him when all I wanted to do was snuggle up and cling to him. Under normal circumstances, he would have wanted it too.

Once I stopped squirming around and was situated as comfortably as I could be, Peter kicked his ankles against Demon, who took off like a bullet out of a gun. I wrapped my arms around him without thinking, silently hoping that I wouldn't go flying off of the horse. If me holding onto him bothered him, he showed no signs of it.

We began to go faster, dashing through the forest towards who knows where. I stretched my neck to peer ahead over his shoulder. I could barely see where we were going. The forest was blurring by. The wind whipped my hair around wildly and a smile crept on my face before I could help it. It was exhilarating, going so fast. I shut my eyes and for a moment, I could pretend that I was on Neverland flying with Peter and the curse had never happened.

* * *

We ended up cutting through the forest and down into the village near my old house, er castle.

"What are you doing?" I hissed in his ear as we slowed to a trot. "Gaston probably has everyone trying to arrest the both of us!"

It was early still, so the only people I could see that were outside was vendors setting up their stalls. But I didn't want to take the chance of a bunch of guards pouring in and trying to attack.

"Gaston won't be a problem."

A shiver went down my spine. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer me and he didn't have to. He slowed Demon to a stop outside of a house and climbed off.

He eyed me, sitting up on Demon and snickered. "You look like a nightmare."

I clenched my jaw. "You shouldn't have killed him."

He rolled his eyes. "Do you want something else to wear or not? Because personally, I have no problem with your bloodied head and dirty dress."

I scowled, but I slipped off of Demon.

"I'll be right back," I told the horse softly, patting his side.

Peter went to the door of the small house and waved his hand over it. It swung open immediately.

"I'm not breaking in someone's house," I insisted, wide-eyed.

"The man who lives here tried to kill me the other day," he said casually, stepping aside to let me go in. "He owes me a debt. Go wash up and I'll come back with clothes."

"Where is he now?" I asked awkwardly, lingering in the doorway.

"Dead."

I glanced over my shoulder to look inside the house in horror. "There is no way—!"

I cut myself off with an exasperated groan. He had already walked away.

I looked at Demon, who stood patiently nearby. "Don't _ever_ fall in love," I warned him.

He gave a snort in response.

"Good boy."

I went inside, my eyes darting around as if though the ghost of the man was going to come out and kill me for trespassing. Of course, he didn't. But I still felt disturbed by what I was doing.

It was a tiny, wooden house. It only had a couple rooms. There was a tub was in the corner of the bedroom and a bucket of water sitting near it. There was also a towel that looked like it might also have been a horse blanket.

I shut the door to the room and closed the window curtains before taking the much needed bath. The water was absolutely _freezing._ I rushed through it, cleaning the dried, crusted blood out of my hair and I scrubbed the dirt off of me until I was spotless. When I got out of the tub, I grabbed the towel and wrapped myself in it, dripping icy water.

When Peter came back he just tossed a small bundle of clothes and a pair of brown boots in the room without sparing me a glance.

"Hurry up," was all he said before going back outside.

I examined the clothes and I felt myself begin to smile, a bit of laughter bubbling out. I shut my eyes and clutched the clothes to myself. The green outfit was similar to the one he used to wear.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks for the amazing feedback!**

**Chapter 7.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

Serena and Felix stood some ways away from Robin Hood, his men, and Mulan. They were all gathered around a large campfire, discussing ideas and strategies on what to do about the return of the Enchanted Forest's inhabitants. They had all returned that morning, and it was now nightfall. So far, no agreement could be reached. They all seemed to be divided on what to do about the situation. Some wanted to send out scouts to spy and see what was going on, while some wanted to go and demand answers.

"Now what?" Serena murmured to Felix. She knew there was no way he would want to join them. Neither did she, unless absolutely necessary.

He didn't answer right away. He was too busy trying not to snicker. Robin was, in his eyes, a terrible leader. His ideas seemed thrown together and not well thought out in the slightest. His "Merry Men" didn't all listen to him. He was nothing like Felix's leader. The plans Peter Pan could come up with were beyond anything anyone could imagine. The Lost Boys had been completely loyal and devoted to him, before the interference of Emma Swan and the others at least.

Felix considered his options carefully for a while, though he knew there was only one thing he wanted. To go back to the way things used to be, at least as much as possible. It wouldn't be that easy, he knew. But he was running out of time to make things right. Every second was another second he was closer to dying.

"I'm going to find Pan," Felix finally said. He turned around and began to walk away into the forest.

Serena blinked, standing in bewilderment for a few moments. She glanced at the group around the fire, debating whether to say goodbye or not. After one last look, she went after Felix.

"Do you have a death wish?" she asked cheerfully.

He ignored her and increased his pace. Serena was nearly jogging in order to keep up with his long strides.

She continued talking. "Like I said before, I'm pretty sure he wants to kill you," Serena snorted. "I mean, I'm pretty sure they _all_ want."

He started walking even faster. "I have to try and earn his forgiveness."

Serena rolled her eyes. The way he said it was like he looked up to Pan as though he were a god, or a king and Felix was merely his humble servant that deserved to be punished. It was almost sickening.

"Are you kidding me right now?"

He glared at her. "Why are you even following me?"

She twirled a red strand of her hair around her finger mockingly and batted her long eyelashes. "Because, Felix, my day is just not complete without having you around to annoy."

He shook his head, slowing down slightly. He allowed himself to come to the conclusion that arguing with her was pointless. Whatever he said seemed to encourage her to do the exact opposite.

They walked in silence, the murmurs of Robin Hood and his Merry Men, and woman, growing more indistinct. The forest was dark and the stars were barely out, making it nearly impossible to see.

"Fuck!" Serena groaned, stumbling over a rock. "Who the hell had the bright idea to do this in the dark?"

Felix seemed to be able to navigate through the dark with complete ease. "If you're going to complain then go back."

She smirked, trying to ignore the throbbing of her stubbed toes. "Nah. I'd like to see what's become of my own friends too, you know. Without help from the rookies."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

After I exited the newly deceased man's house, wearing actual pants for the first time in a week, Peter was standing with his arms crossed by Demon, looking at me with an annoyed expression.

"Impatient, much?" I asked sarcastically as I walked over to the horse and began petting him.

Peter's mouth tightened and the dark look on his face sent a chill through me. "If I were you, I'd keep quiet." My breath caught when he leaned closer to me, lowering his voice into a whisper. "Unless you'd like for Maurice to witness you running off with _me_, of all people."

My eyes immediately began to search the area until they landed on a group of guards near the entrance to the village. They were gathered around a pale, shaking Maurice who seemed to be speaking to them.

Peter stood up straight again and smiled. "Oh but don't worry about being caught and taken away. I have no problem with killing _any_ witnesses."

My mouth went dry as my eyes flickered between him and my adopted father, and then to the townspeople who had started to flock into the village for the day. I had no doubts that he could, and he would, eliminate them all if they stood in the way.

"I prefer to lay low though," he continued, turning to watch them in interest. "At least at the time being. So I would consider getting on the horse. Your choice."

I nodded weakly and began to pull myself up onto Demon's back, which turned out to be impossible for me to do without help. Hanging halfway onto the black horse, who seemed perfectly at ease, I turned my head to give Peter a pleading look.

He snickered and snapped a finger. Suddenly I felt my body being jerked roughly onto the horse, sitting astride him perfectly.

"Did you just make me move!?" I said, horrified. If he could control someone's movements, even a little bit, what kind of hell could he raise with the power of the Dark One?

I didn't even want to imagine.

Peter easily swung himself up and onto Demon without a problem.

"Ready?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder at me with a cruel, playful expression.

I met his eyes steadily. "Just go," I whispered.

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face into his back, shutting my eyes tightly. Even now, my body still seemed to mold against his perfectly. I felt him stiffen for a few seconds, before relaxing. I tried so hard to pretend that this was my Peter I was holding on to, and not the Peter who thought of me as a new toy he owned. One that he knew he would grow tired of and discard once he got his use from it.

After a few moments, which I'm sure he used to try and figure out my actions, I felt Demon take off. As we left the village for good, I vaguely heard Maurice yell my name.

We didn't stop to rest until way past nightfall. By then I practically fell off of Demon instead of climbing off. My legs had started to cramp up hours ago and I was exhausted. But I stood there and stroked Demon's for a while, murmuring to him about how good he did and how sweet he was. Then I kissed his nose and curled up on the ground on my side.

Peter and I only spoke once the entire day.

"Your magic seems to be under control right now," he had commented casually in the late afternoon.

I hadn't had an accident since that morning when I was trying to learn to heal myself. "Yeah, I guess so."

My emotions weren't all over the place, therefore my magic was keeping quiet for me at the present time being. With the way things were going, however, it was only a matter of time before I electrocuted the entire Enchanted Forest or something equally bad.

As I laid there on the cold, dirt ground of the forest, I mentally scolded myself. I was supposed to be trying to get his memories back and so far I'd done a terrible job. I never fully appreciated just what he had gone through trying to get my memories back and I made a mental note to apologize when I got him back. If I got him back.

I had begun to drift off to sleep when I felt a hard nudge roll me onto my back.

I blinked groggily up at Peter who stood over me. "Is it time to go already?"

He squatted next to me, smirking. "No. You see, I've come to realize that maybe I've been a bit harsh."

"No kidding," I agreed, stifling a yawn with my hand. "You're a dick."

He continued speaking as if I hadn't said anything, though the corners of his mouth twitched. "After all, you've given me your full cooperation. No pointless pleading, or running away."

"I like to think of myself as a 'go with the flow' kind of person."

He chuckled slightly. "You're not scared of me very much either, are you?"

He gazed down at me with a look I couldn't even begin to describe. But it definitely scared me. I pushed myself up onto my elbows and attempted to keep a calm look on my face.

"Well you apparently need me right now so I know you won't kill me."

I desperately hoped that he wouldn't have, even if he didn't need me. Some part of him had to care and love me still.

"That's true," he admitted with a nod. "I do need you alive right now." He sighed, cocking his head at me, pursing his lips slightly as if in deep thought. "But I admit, I _am_ a bi_t_ confused."

I looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to go for the innocent look. "Why?"

He seemed only too happy to answer. "I've noticed that you don't like seeing anyone getting hurt. Even those who deserve it."

I avoided his eyes. "I think murder is horrible and completely unnecessary, unless for self-defense." I regretted the words as soon as they came out of my mouth.

His hand went to my shoulder and he pushed me back to laying down. I tried to scramble away but he shifted so that he was on me, his body hovering over mine.

"Then why _are_ you so cooperative, Amy?" he hissed.

I swallowed. "I-I—"

"If you're not scared of me," he went on. "And killing for power goes against everything you believe in, then why aren't you fighting back?"

I said nothing. I tried to think of a plausible excuse, but none were coming to mind. Because this was all part of my not-so-smart plan? Because I love you and I need to be with you? Nope. I didn't think any of those would work.

Peter's face twisted. "Are you plotting against me?"

I shook my head rapidly. "No."

"I can make you scared of me, Amy. Tell me the truth."

"I'm not," I insisted desperately.

He began to run his fingers through my hair. "I _really _hope you're not lying to me, Amy," he said in a low voice. He continued speaking softly, almost sweetly. "It'd be a shame if I had to teach you a lesson, wouldn't it? Especially after it took you so long to take away those burns."

There it was. For the tiniest of seconds, I saw it in his eyes. The uncertainty and hesitation hidden carefully. Deep down, somewhere, he didn't actually want to hurt me. And he had no idea why.

Which meant that he would most likely ignore himself and hurt me anyway.

I don't know where my next words came from, exactly. Or my actions.

"I already have a scar," I whispered with a shrug. "There's nothing wrong with them. I think that they show that you're a _survivor_."

His eyebrows furrowed. I had repeated the same thoughts he had once voiced to me.

Hoping to further confuse him, my hands went to the front of my green blouse and with trembling fingers, I undid the front laces and pulled my shirt aside enough to show him the scar next to my heart.

As though he were in a daze, he traced a finger over it. I swallowed, forcing myself to breathe normally. This was the closest his touch had been to his real one and I longed for it.

There was a hard expression on his face as he continued to run his finger over it. "How'd you get it?"

"From a poisonous arrow," I said nonchalantly. "Someone tried to shoot my friend so I just kind of . . . reacted."

He shot me a dark look. "If it was poisoned, how did it not kill you?"

I smiled weakly. "Someone saved my life with this water that could heal it."

His eyes went back down to the scar. "Where have you gone that had someone trying to hurt you? Considering you don't seem to get out much."

I spoke carefully, thinking each word out before I said it. "I haven't always lived in this realm," I admitted. "Not like everyone thinks."

"That makes sense," he said after a few moments hesitation. "Where were you born?"

"I was born and raised here until I was ten. I've been in three other realms since. Just got back here a little over a week ago."

He raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Three?"

"Three. Thanks to the lovely help of—" I held up a finger and began ticking them down. "A magic bean, magic hat, magic shadow, and a magic ship."

I had to fight back a smile at the incredulous look on his face.

Then his eyes narrowed slightly. "What do you mean a 'shadow'?"

"It was . . . someone's shadow that they had stripped away. It could transport people to other realms." I shifted my head to stare at the ground next to me, where I could clearly see my own shadow. Then I looked back at him. "Huh. You don't have a shadow, do you?"

He slowly took his hand away from my chest and moved off of me. "Go to sleep, Amy."

The loss of his touch left an ache inside. I rolled back to my side and curled up into a tight ball, feeling a lump in my throat. Falling asleep didn't seem so welcoming anymore.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V  
**

Peter sat against a tree, far away from Amy, just staring at her angrily. She seemed to have fallen asleep, her body scrunched up in a way that seemed almost uncomfortable to him.

Never had one person confused him so badly. One minute she was terrified of him, and the next she was snuggled up to him on the damn horse. Then there was the stunt she pulled tonight, one that he had let himself fall for. Nearly taking her shirt off and telling him a piece of her life story, one that left him with more questions than answers.

He clenched his teeth. Why had he felt so drawn to a tiny little scratch? It was absolutely nothing. She couldn't possibly know what true pain was. There were times when he thought her eyes would flicker to his wrists, or his back, as if she knew what lied underneath his shirt.

Irritated beyond reason, he let his head rest back against the tree and shut his eyes.

* * *

"_I won't be away too long, Felix," Peter said to his second in command. "Try not to let anyone get killed while I'm gone. Getting new recruits isn't exactly easy at the moment."_

_Felix nodded, swinging his mace over his shoulder. They stood on the edge of the camp, away from all of the others who were all grouped together, cheering on an intense sword fight between two of the Lost Boys. Both of them seemed to be going straight for the kill._

"_It's been six years, hasn't it?" Felix commented. "Has it been enough time?"_

"_The shadow certainly doesn't think so," Peter said, amused at the way his shadow had tried to refuse to take him at first. It had been a step out of line that Peter hadn't taken to very kindly. "But I'm only going to check up and see for myself the damage that Cora's done."_

"_Are you sure you found the right one?" Felix asked carefully, not wanting to seem like he was questioning his leader's judgment. "You said yourself that you're getting closer to finding the Heart of the Truest Believer and if it's the wrong—"_

_Peter clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, Felix. Even her damn mother knew it."_

* * *

_The shadow took Peter to a run down, dirty neighborhood on Earth with houses that looked like they were all falling apart. It seemed to reek of alcohol and some smoky scent. It was late out, so only a few drunks remained on the sidewalks._

"_Which one is she in?" Peter asked the shadow, eyeing the area in disgust. _

_The shadow pointed to one a little ways down before placing his hand on Peter's shoulder, allowing glamour to go around him to make him invisible. _

'_Do not interfere,' the shadow warned him for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'The block on her mind has weakened, but not nearly enough. There is no reasoning with her yet.'_

_Peter smirked. "You honestly think I care enough to interfere?"_

_The shadow said nothing, but merely flew up into the air and vanished._

_Peter shook his head and began striding down the sidewalk towards the house the shadow had pointed out. From the opposite way, he saw a man who could barely walk straight turn into the very house he was headed. Peter raised an eyebrow. Was that the person Cora had chosen to look after her daughter? Peter quickened his pace and reached the house, just in time to see the heavily intoxicated man trip and crash into a trash can._

"_Damn it!" he cursed. Peter scoffed at him as the man tried to stand back up, but to no avail. _

_The front light of the house flashed on and the door swung open. "Seriously, Paul!? This is the fourth time this week!" _

_Peter felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at Amy, who had come running out of the house to help her guardian stand. The little porcelain doll she used to be was gone. She looked more like an angel now, maybe. Her black hair and dark brown eyes stood out boldly against her pale, white skin. She used to be so tiny and frail. Now she had gotten a figure, and her legs were long._

_Slowly, he felt himself move closer. As she gently helped Paul to his feet, he saw the dark circles under her eyes and the weary movements of her body. _

"_Come on," she said tiredly. "It's not that far. If you can walk all the way back here, you can make it a few more steps."_

_She began walking him inside, barely able to hold his weight as he leaned on her. Peter followed them closely._

_She half-dragged the man up the stairs of the ratty house. At one point he stumbled, nearly taking Amy down with him._

"_Fuck!" she yelped, regaining her balance. "Eyes are supposed to remain open while climbing stairs, Paul!"_

"_Don't be smart with me, Amethyst," he growled, his words barely distinguishable._

"_My name is Amy," she snapped. _

_Peter blinked, a strange feeling inside his chest at her defending of his nickname for her. He had to remind himself that she didn't remember him._

"_You're so worthless," Paul mumbled. "No one will ever want you."_

"_I'm aware," she replied dryly, rolling her eyes. _

_When they finally reached the bedroom, the man flopped onto the bed and passed out immediately._

_With a sigh, Amy walked down the hallway, nearly brushing against Peter and into her own room. It was tiny and empty, for the most part._

_She went straight to her window and just stared out at the sky. Peter stood next to her, watching the expression on her face curiously. Her eyes were scanning around sadly, as if looking for something._

_It took him an hour of standing there with her before he realized that she was, self-consciously, waiting for him. _

* * *

Peter's eyes flew open when he heard a sob. For a moment, it didn't even register. He scrunched his face up, recalling that he had had some kind of dream. For the life of him he couldn't remember what of. A boy with a scar? Some drunk people.

Suddenly, Amy began to scream so violently, it actually startled him. He jumped to his feet without thinking and realized that she was still asleep. Green zaps shot out of her hands and began hitting things at random, nearly himself. Dodging the magic that seemed to be exploding out of her, he dropped to his knees and began shaking her angrily.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" he demanded furiously when her tear-filled eyes opened.

The magic abruptly stopped. She stared at him wide-eyed for a few seconds before her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. She pulled him down on top of her and held on to him.

He was frozen, unsure of how to react as she cried into the crook of his neck. She was trembling badly and her skin was freezing cold.

Cautiously, he let his arms go around her and she clung to him tighter. He hated how it felt. It felt . . . right.

"It's alright," he said quietly. "You're safe."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks so much for the feedback, everyone!**

**Chapter 8.**

**Third Person P.O.V**

* * *

After three days of dull travelling, Felix and Serena had finally come across a village. It would have been quicker had it not been for the fact they were on foot, and Serena insisted on getting at least six hours of beauty sleep each night. She also stopped several times to revive dead plants and mess around with flowers until they looked absolutely perfect.

Annoyed, he purposely stepped on one of the flowers she grew to make the small flower patch look symmetrical. She threatened to turn him into a pink flower.

Unsure of whether she was lying or not, he didn't question her weird habits again.

They had finally reached a village, which Serena recognized vaguely from the past. So she left him waiting on the outskirts of the town to go do some digging. Felix wanted to stay clear of all of them at the moment, considering it was his fault they had all ended up back here in the first place. He wouldn't feel guilty about it in the slightest, if it weren't for the fact that he was a traitor to his best friend. If he had pulled a betrayal like this on Neverland, Pan would have killed him. Or, at least, punished him severely. He'd done it to other Lost Boys before.

"Um, so we have a bit of a situation."

Felix got to his feet as Serena approached and raised his eyebrows. "Well? You've been gone an hour."

She pursed her lips, looking as though she were trying to figure out how to phrase it. "Weeeell . . . on the bright side, no one is looking to stick your head on a stick." She grinned weakly.

"The catch?" Felix said dryly.

She sighed and stared at the ground. "After a lot of interviewing, debating, thinking, and yelling, I've come to the conclusion that no one remembers a damn thing about their time in Storybrooke."

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what do you—."

"It means," she cut him off. "That your little curse went and reversed Regina's. Everyone who was in Storybrooke has been sucked into it." She shrugged nonchalantly, as if it didn't really bother her. The sadness in her eyes was clear though.

A sick feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. "Everyone?"

She nodded, giving him a sympathetic grimace. "I asked around about Pan. He's alive but no one knows where he is right now. They're all scared of him or something."

Felix was confused to the point where he didn't even want to think about the details of what she told him.

"So his own memories . . .?"

"Have probably been completely screwed with," Serena finished. She put her hand on his back and patted it. "I'm sorry."

Her awkward attempts at comforting would have been comical to him if it weren't for the crushing reason behind it.

Serena took her hand away and the sad look changed to distress. "I also asked about Amy, but apparently no one around here has ever heard of her."

"Amethyst," Felix corrected absentmindedly. "That's what everyone would know her as."

Serena's eyes lit up in relief, but then scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Oh, ew. Cora was an evil bitch, but who would do _that_ to their kid? No wonder she changed her name."

"Pan did, actually."

Serena snorted. "They seem to have a lovely, healthy relationship."

Now Felix snickered. There really was so much Amy never knew or understood about the love of her life. For being the one person Peter had ever truly loved and cared for, he certainly had no problem with keeping her in the dark about things.

Felix had known about Peter's feelings for her since he had come back from seeing her for the first time since her memories were taken. When she was only sixteen and still living on Earth. He didn't think he'd ever forget that night.

* * *

_Felix knew Pan was back home the second it happened. The weather calmed down and the island stopped shaking like one, big constant earthquake. It had been storming like mad the entire time he was gone. Neverland didn't like it when he wasn't there. The weather would wreak havoc with pelting hail, and winds strong enough to make you fly without pixie dust. Anyone who would have been near the ocean would have been sucked in without hope of ever surviving. Unless nearby mermaids were feeling particularly generous._

_Peter entered the camp and the Lost Boys immediately began to cheer. They grew just as restless when he was gone. The crying at night increased dramatically without the pipes to control them, which annoyed Felix to no end. _

_Peter had a hard expression on his face, one that made the boys go silent immediately. He didn't even pause in his walking. Instead he continued on to the other side and went towards where the cages were kept._

_Once he was out of the camp, Slightly, who was usually the quietest of the boys, said sharply, "What's the matter with him?" _

_All of the boys looked to Felix, as if the second in command would know. Which he didn't. He wondered if Amy had died or something, which would certainly be a reason for him to be angry. He needed her in order to live, literally._

"_Stay here," Felix ordered them shortly. Quickly and silently, he followed the path to where Peter had gone. When he found him, he was in front of their prisoner's cage, which was currently on the ground._

"_Hello, Darling," Peter greeted Wendy cheerfully. "I have a few questions for you. If you give me satisfactory answers, you can come out for . . ." he paused, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Mm, we'll say for an hour today." _

_Felix stayed hidden in the trees, feeling like a fool for sticking around to listen. It was as good as signing a death warrant for himself. _

_Wendy must have simply nodded, because Peter said, "Excellent."_

_All trace of fun and games suddenly vanished from his face, being replaced by something to be just as feared. _

"_What does love feel like?" he asked darkly._

_Felix wasn't sure who was more stunned. Himself, or the girl in the cage. _

"_I-I don't know," Wendy stuttered. "I've never been in love before."_

_Peter sighed heavily. "That's a shame." He stood up and started to walk away._

"_Wait!" she cried desperately, gripping the bars of the cage. "I think I can guess, though. My mother once talked to me about it."_

_He turned back to her and raised an eyebrow expectantly. _

"_It's one of the things she told me about that I'll never forget," she murmured. "Even if I'm trapped here for a thousand years."_

"_Well?" He chuckled. "Go on then. What did 'mummy' tell you?"_

"_That real love is the most powerful thing in the world," she said softly. _

"_People do foolish things for it," Peter agreed with a smirk. Felix knew he was thinking the same thing as himself. John and Michael, her brothers, had become the perfect pair of puppets just to get their sister back someday. _

"_It's because they care so deeply about someone that they'd be willing to do anything to see them happy and safe," Wendy insisted. "Father said it pained him to see his family sad or scared and he would do anything to protect us. I-I imagine it's the same between a man and a woman." _

_Peter's expression darkened drastically. "How quickly does it happen?" The way he spoke, it was as if it were a disease._

"_For my parents, it happened the moment they laid eyes on each other," Wendy said, sounding wistful at the thought of them. _

_Peter didn't say anything for a while, which admittedly had Felix waiting in suspense. What was he asking her these questions for? She was too young to even understand what she was talking about. _

_Besides, Peter had always known how to manipulate those who love. It's what he was going to do to Amy, after all. Why would he need information on it? It was as if he had gone . . . desperate._

"_This has been most enlightening, Darling," Peter finally said. He turned around and began to stride away, a terrifyingly angry look on his face._

"_Ar-aren't you going to let me out?" she spoke up meekly. "I answered your questions."_

_He chuckled harshly. "No I don't think so. See, unfortunately, I didn't like your answers." _

_With that, Felix began to back away silently. Peter had entered his most dangerous of moods. One that could result in the loss of Felix's own life if he weren't careful. _

"_Eavesdropping?"_

_Felix opened his mouth, ready to blurt out a thousand different excuses or apologies as Peter came striding towards him._

_But he walked right past him without a second glance and reached behind a tree, seizing Slightly out by the scruff of his neck. Felix stared, silently cursing himself for not having heard him following. Slightly had always been the quietest Lost Boy, as well as the stealthiest._

"_So that's it?" Slightly demanded. "You've gone soft over a stupid girl or something." It was as if his leader weren't worthy of his respect any longer._

_Peter smiled dangerously. "Of course not." With that, he snapped Slightly's neck and threw him to the ground. _

_He then met Felix's eyes. "Let's call that a warning. Don't speak of this."_

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Are you going to tell me what exactly happened last night or make me ask?"

After three hours of silent travelling, Peter's curiosity had finally cracked him.

For the first time, I was grateful for the nightly flashbacks. Last night, I had finally seen a flash of my real Peter. He held me tightly, protecting me, and we both fell asleep. It had felt like something from a different lifetime, having him comfort me again. I had clung to him, breathing in every precious second that he had shown compassion and not cruelty towards me. It was my biggest piece of proof that he was in there still and he cared about me.

I woke up, however, to a very angry Peter who dragged me to my feet and straight to Demon, ranting about how we'd overslept and now we were even tighter on time. I didn't say anything, not wanting to upset him further.

Now the idea that he had taken care of me without a single clue why was probably driving him mad.

"It's a reoccurring nightmare," I admitted. "It's from something that happened a while ago but they keep coming."

"Hm. What about?"

"My mother," I said softly. "I found her when I was a kid and lived with her for a long time. She became queen of another realm. She _really _liked to take hearts."

He didn't say anything more, so neither did.

We only stopped for a break to eat, and such, two times the entire day. When night fell, he kept us going.

"You can't make Demon carry us for twenty-four hours," I insisted angrily. "It'll exhaust him!"

"At this rate we'll be at the Dark One's castle by tomorrow night," Peter replied smoothly. "I wouldn't be concerned over the horse, anyway. It's yourself I'd worry about. How's the magic-without-hate coming, Amy?"

I flinched. "You haven't exactly given me the chance to practice at it, you know."

"When did I say that I would?"

Annoyed, I began to work on it while riding the horse, which really wasn't the smartest thing to do but he'd left me no other choice. He slowed down Demon slightly, but that was about as far as his generosity extended. For a while I made no progress.

I started with the fire, since that seemed to be what was the hardest to control. But every time I allowed one to form in my hand, it'd burn me and I'd end up throwing it at a bush or something. On the bright side, it didn't start any forest fires. It just completely disintegrated instead.

"You're not confident in your own abilities," Peter finally said after I swore at my burnt hand for the thousandth time. "Don't be scared of it. You control _it_, not the other way around."

I gritted my teeth but tried to listen to what he was saying. Don't fear it. I was in control. This was to protect me from becoming my mother. I could do this.

As calmly as I could, I let it flow through my arm and the hot flames ignited in my hand. I shoved back my fear and just stared at it steadily.

It didn't hurt or fly off anywhere.

"I did it," I gasped, staring at flickering fire. Not wanting to push my luck, I let it vanish from my hand. "I actually did it!"

He snorted. "That's hardly a start, you know."

I scowled at the back of his head. "Come on, this is progress for me! Even before the immortality thing, I've always sucked at magic."

The horse suddenly skidded to a stop and I lurched forward into Peter's back. He twisted his body around to face me and he gripped my shoulders.

His eyes narrowed. "You mean to tell me that you had magic _before?_" he hissed.

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Yes since I was a kid."

"And after all that time, no one ever taught you how to use it?"

I tried to shrug but his hands were so tight I couldn't, so I just shook my head. "My mother tried to, but I was terrible so she gave up after a while. Then . . . I guess you could say I didn't even think about learning to."

His eyes searched my face for a few moments before he smirked. "Everyone has just given up on you, haven't they?"

I smiled slightly. "Not everyone." I nodded my head towards the forest ahead of us. "If you're going to keep me awake all night so that you don't have to deal with my nightmares then let's get going."

I avoided looking at him, the corners of my mouth twitching, as I began focusing on trying to heal the fresh burns off of my hands. After a minute of staring at me, or most likely glaring, he turned back around to face forward.

* * *

**AN: Next update should be much longer and quicker to come out, hopefully! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

I fiddled around with my magic almost the entire night. Every time I tried to stop, I'd start to drift off against Peter's back and he'd snap at me to wake up. I hated what the curse had done to him more than ever. That little spark of him had slipped out for me, but got sucked right back in, once again under lock and key. Now he didn't want to deal with me or my nightmares.

We finally stopped around midday to let Demon rest. Peter made me, however, stand the entire time so that I wouldn't fall asleep too. Sadly, he underestimated me. I dozed off while standing up.

Unfortunately, I underestimated him as well.

The second he realized what I was doing, he slung me over his shoulder and carried me kicking and screaming until he reached this filthy river that wasn't too far away. There, he threw me in.

The cold water was deep, but it was calm with no rushing currents. I found the bottom quickly and pushed off until my head broke through the surface. I sputtered furiously and flung my hair out of my face. The water was so brown from the mud that I couldn't see anything below me. It was more like a swamp than river. Trees crowded closely together alongside of it, creating a sort of awning with the treetops that blocked out the sunlight.

"Still tired?" Peter drawled, grinning boyishly as he stood by the water's edge. He had thrown me halfway to the other damn side.

"Bite me," I snapped as I trudged through the mud. It took every ounce of leg strength I had to simply walk through it. It was so thick and slippery. and my feet kept sinking in.

He quirked an eyebrow, amused. "What was that?"

"Bite. Me!" I hissed. "The equivalent saying to the helpful phrase, 'fuck you'!" My foot sunk into the bottom slightly so I had to stop to yank it out, cursing under my breath the entire time. Once I managed to get it free, I began to move again.

Then something very large brushed against my leg and I froze up, the ability to breathe temporarily fleeing.

"What is it?" Peter asked immediately.

I moved my lips, my voice barely audible. "I don't think I'm alone in here."

His eyes flashed and he moved a step closer, scanning the water carefully. A sloshing sound behind me made me cringe.

"Start moving," he said quietly, his eyes fixed on something behind me. "Very slowly."

I swallowed and nodded. Keeping my hands above the water, I started walking at the rate of a snail. The adrenaline of my life possibly being at stake kept me going. My breathing and movements remained calm, but I stared at Peter in so much fear I was certain my eyes would pop out of my head.

"Almost here," he said softly, reaching his hand out towards me. "Good. Don't look behind you."

Terror seized me and I forced down the urge to scream. What the hell did he get me into?

The second I stretched my hand out to take his, something snarled behind me and suddenly I was being yanked underneath.

The creature felt bony and frail, but its hold on me was unbelievably strong. I struggled against it wildly, but all that did was tire me out. I opened my eyes but I couldn't see a single thing. Something sharp grazed my arm. Were those its _teeth!?_ I didn't want to find out. I was running out of time.

I had only one choice left.

As the air left my body, I let something shoot from my body that made a direct hit with the creature holding me. I heard a high-pitched scream in my ear before I felt it release me. I kicked my feet, trying to reach the top. A pair of arms went around my waist and I was pulled to the surface.

Peter shushed me soothingly as he swam us back to the river's edge. I held onto him tightly, gasping and coughing as my lungs burned for air. This was the second time some creature had tried to drown me and it did not get any damn easier with experience.

As Peter pulled himself out of the river first, his eyes wandered over behind me. I whipped around and what I say made me gag. It was a shriveled up old woman, just floating on the surface of the water. Its skin was slimy and dead looking.

"What the hell is that thing!?" I shrieked as Peter half-dragged me out of the river. Its mouth was wide open, revealing sharply pointed teeth. Something green was leaking from her and into the already dirty water.

Peter made a disgusted face and spat onto the ground. "A hag," he explained, taking my shoulders and sitting me down before kneeling in front of me. "They drown and eat prey," he continued, his eyes searching over me. "This must have been its nest."

"Great," I managed to choke out, trying not to get sick.

He reached out and wiped a bit of mud off of my cheek with his thumb. "You killed it at least."

The satisfaction in his tone didn't escape me and I stared at him numbly. I had never killed a person or creature before, especially not with magic. I didn't even know I was strong enough to do that.

He didn't know either, but he had wanted to find out.

"Y-you set me up," I whispered. "You knew it'd be in here. You_ wanted_ me to kill it with my magic."

A malicious smirk played on his lips. "I did, didn't I?"

"You bastard!" I shouted. "I could have died!"

I started to scramble to my feet, but he pulled me back to the ground and pushed me down onto my back.

He settled himself on top of me, a hand on either side of my head. "Now I wouldn't have let that happen," he said, grinning devilishly. "I need you alive, remember?"

Water dripped from his hair and on me. He was a wet, muddy mess from diving in and pulling me out.

I searched his face quizzically. "_Did_ you set this up?"

He scoffed. "I just said I did."

"But you jumped in to save me," I said quietly. "Because . . ." I swallowed, and made myself continue. "You care about me."

His eyes narrowed and he bared his teeth. "You've obviously forgotten that you're nothing but a disposable weapon to me. Do I need to remind you?"

"Yes you do. So kiss me."

He blinked in astonishment. I was stunned by my own words too, but I pushed it. Even if he didn't know it, he had to still be in love with me. The pixie dust had lead me to him for a reason. We were bound by something that no damn curse could ever break and I wasn't giving up the hope that I could get him back.

"Kiss me," I repeated, more confidently. "Then try and tell me I mean nothing to you."

He stared at my mouth when I licked my lips, trying to lure him in. I could see the internal conflict going on in his head, wondering what I could possibly be trying to accomplish, and how this could go wrong for him.

"You're hesitating," I said softly. "Because you know I'm right—mmpf!" He cut me off by slamming his lips to mine with such force it hurt.

I moved my mouth against his, trying to keep up. I had been craving this so badly, but this was nothing like it used to be. He'd always been rough when kissing me, but this was something completely different. This was pure hate entwined with lust.

My body was completely crushed under his. When I squirmed to get more comfortable, a low groan came from the back of his throat. His tongue forced its way through my teeth and did things to my mouth that made me whimper. I hated the mixed emotions I felt over finally kissing him again. I didn't want to keep going, but I missed him so badly I also didn't even think about stopping.

But he did. He bit my bottom lip before lifting his head back to look down at me, panting angrily. My lips were swollen and my chest heaved as I struggled to catch my own breath.

He laid his forehead against mine and I reached up to cup his face in my hands, but he caught my wrists, sinking his nails into them.

"You mean _nothing_ to me," he hissed through gritted teeth. A lump formed in my throat and breathing properly became harder than ever.

He got to his feet, yanking me up along with him. He began pulling me away from the hag's nest and back towards the clearing where we had left Demon. "There's a village near the Dark One's castle. You are to stay wherever I put you while I search for the dagger."

"You're that afraid of your feelings that you can't even be near me?" I demanded. "That's pathetic! That's—!" I stopped and clenched my eyes shut. That's exactly what I had done to him.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said calmly, though his eyes were dark. "I don't have 'feelings' for you." A cruel smile went on his face. "Physically on the other hand . . ."

"No!" I yelped, shaking my head rapidly and taking a step back. I couldn't let this Peter touch me ever again. The pain of it was too much and I couldn't handle it. The next time I kissed him, it would be the _real _him.

His eyebrows flickered up suggestively for a moment before continuing. "As for not taking you with me, well, you're not necessary until after I have the dagger and we've released Rumpelstiltskin from that cell." He smiled mockingly. "Then you'll be _very_ useful at keeping him at bay while I plunge that dagger deep into his heart."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Felix, we've been searching the forest, villages, and houses for days and there was still no sign of Pan or even Amy . . ."

Felix glared at Serena from across the table. "I'm not giving up. Feel free to leave whenever you'd like."

He had learned how to tolerate her, but he wouldn't call the two of them friends. Temporary allies, maybe.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying that we've been looking in the wrong places."

They had been in the Enchanted Forest and travelling together for a week and a half. It was late at night and they were sitting in an empty tavern/inn in the middle of a bustling town. The two of them had no money to rent a room, or actually get anything to eat or drink. So they sat at a table in the dark, secluded corner, waiting for people to come and buy stuff so they could swipe it.

"Where do you suggest we look then?" Felix asked dryly. "Since you obviously know him so well."

Serena blinked. "Let's say I guess right . . . you have to steal me a bottle of whiskey."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

He'd spent years as a thief with Peter before Neverland. They used to steal alcohol all the time for fun, he could get a bottle with his eyes closed. A jolt went through him and he couldn't help a small smile. It was strange, remembering that he and Peter used to just be immature teenagers and get drunk. It was one of the rare times they'd forbid Rumpelstiltskin from joining them in their mischief. Felix would always wake up in the morning passed out in a barn or a stack of hay somewhere, while Peter would end up behind a house, or in a house if he was lucky, with some random girl whose name he could never remember the next day.

Serena snapped him out of his thoughts, a grin on her face. "Good. Okay, how about two bottles if I guess Amy's location too?"

He furrowed his eyebrows and scoffed. "Okay?"

"Awesome. My guess is . . ." Her eyes shifted to a point behind him. "That Pan-no, wait! I'm going to go all in here, Pan a_nd _Amy are standing outside that window."

Felix whipped around in his chair so fast the he nearly knocked the table over.

Sure enough, to his complete and utter shock, his best friend and the love of his life, the ones they had been searching so hard for, were standing right outside a window near the entrance of the tavern. It seemed impossible, but there they were. A wave of relief hit Felix. He hadn't completely ruined everything. His curse at least hadn't separated them, so how angry could Peter really be if he got his memories back?

Serena cocked her head. "For bonus points, I'm going to guess that they're arguing too."

Felix frowned, focusing on them intently. They certainly did look like they were arguing. More like screaming at each other. He could hear their yelling from inside, but what they were saying was indistinguishable.

What startled him was the way Peter was looking at her. There had been times when Peter had been beyond furious and frustrated with Amy, but never had he looked at her with so much _hate. _Amy, however, was looking at him the same way she always had, even when she was angry with him.

"Are they covered in mud?" Serena asked, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Felix lowered his voice. "More importantly, how did they find each other without their memories?"

Serena shrugged. "Maybe it's the true love thingy. You know, 'destined' to always find each other and shit."

They stopped talking abruptly when Peter came in, hauling a scowling Amy by her arm. Felix and Serena ducked their heads on instinct, but of course it wouldn't matter. They wouldn't know them, nor did they even take notice of them there. Slowly, Felix shifted in his seat to have a better of view of them.

Peter went straight to the innkeeper and demanded a room. He didn't offer a single coin and the man still immediately complied, looking fearful.

"What if I just decided to follow you?" Felix heard Amy hiss as the man moved away to grab a room key. "Ever think about that?"

"Then I'll tie you to the bed," Peter snapped as he snatched the small, bronze key from the bewildered man's hand.

"That's hot," Serena commented, snickering under her breath.

Peter shoved the key into Amy's hand roughly. "Be grateful I'm not leaving you in the woods to sleep while you scream in fear over your own shadow."

Amy's voice shook slightly as she looked at him with bright eyes. "Well you won't have to deal with me and my nightmares much longer, will you?"

"No," he agreed, smiling darkly. He narrowed his eyes. "Now stay here or—."

He didn't even finish his threat before she had run off. Felix thought he heard a small sob escape her while she dashed up the stairs to where the rooms were.

Peter stared after her for a moment, his mouth slightly parted as if to call after her. Then his expression twisted furiously and he glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Felix and Serena, as if he had just noticed them there.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" he snarled, his hands glowing threateningly.

"His scar," Serena stammered, pointing at Felix. She lunged across the table and gripped his chin, as if to show him off. "I mean look at it." She chuckled nervously. "It's so cute."

Felix swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off his brother, who was glaring at him like he never had before.

Peter's eyes shifted back to the staircase one last time before he stormed out, leaving an icy chill in the air behind him.

The second the tavern door slammed behind him, Serena released Felix's face and both of them were silent for a while, both of them mulling over what they had just witnessed. Peter truly didn't remember anything. His mind and memories were completely screwed up. He didn't remember his most loyal follower. He didn't even remember his Lost Girl. Felix used to wonder if there were any limits on what he wouldn't do for her, or for power. The answer had been clear. There weren't any limits for either of them. Until it took killing her to get power.

Now because of his own curse, Peter had forgotten his best friend, Neverland, and was abusive towards the love of his life.

"If he doesn't care about her anymore, then why is he keeping her around?" Serena asked quietly. "And why is she s_taying a_round?"

"I don't know," Felix replied monotonously.

"Well then when she wakes up we'll talk to her," Serena said brightly.

Felix slammed his fist on the table, making Serena jump in surprise. "For what!?" he shouted. "She doesn't know who we are! Peter doesn't know who I am!" His head slumped down and he clenched his eyes shut. "And it's my fault."

Serena gazed at his distressed face for a few moments, as though unsure of what to do. Then, she moved her chair next to his and put her hand on his shoulder, somewhat awkwardly.

"We're going to fix this," she said, sounding very matter of fact.

"How?" he hissed.

She winced. "I actually have an idea," she admitted, sounding reluctant.

He shot her a confused look. "Why is that bad?"

"It involves something horrible." She shuddered. "A torture of the worst kind."

"What?" he pressed impatiently. He didn't care who they had to kill or what they would have to do to get Peter's memories back. He owed him that.

Serena sniffed dramatically. "Go get that alcohol you owe me because I'm going to need it. I have to hurt . . . my pride."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Peter and I had never gotten into a fight so bad before.

All because I dropped the "L" word.

We didn't speak to each other the entire trip to the village. I could see the Dark One's castle in the distance and it was the most daunting sight I'd ever seen. It was huge and black and just plain terrifying.

When we reached a small inn/tavern, I tried pleading with him to let me come with him to search for the dagger. He flat out refused, offering no further explanation than, "I don't need you."

I kind of lost it then.

"JUST ADMIT THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH ME!" I yelled, shoving his chest. "That's the only reason you want to keep your distance! Because you're scared and confused!"

Peter's nostrils flared and his eyes blazed with such fury that I took a step back. Before I knew it, we were screaming terrible things at each other, him mocking my feelings for him and vice versa. Finally he got so fed up that he just dragged me inside the empty tavern, where everything went even more downhill.

On the bright side, he didn't think I was plotting to run away or kill him anymore.

Once I was inside the room he got me, using intimidation instead of money, I forced myself to stop crying and focused on cleaning the dirt and grime off of my skin and out of my hair with a tub in the corner. Then I cleaned my clothes the best that I could before I curled up on the small bed. My body ached from fatigue. I had no idea how long it was going to take him to find the dagger, but once he did I'd be awake until Rumpelstiltskin was dead.

Then he would leave me. Or, at the rate we were going, just kill me.

I slept for only a few hours. I woke myself up when I fell off the bed from flailing and screaming in my sleep. After that, I couldn't settle myself back down again. A little sleep was better than none, I suppose.

I sat in the pitch dark room for a while. It had to be around two or three in the morning. My stomach growled and I wondered if I could persuade the guy downstairs to give me some food.

Wondering how long Peter was going to be, I went downstairs and saw that the innkeeper had fallen asleep at one of the tables, a mug of ale still grasped firmly in his hand. I glanced around and my eyes widened when I noticed a couple at a table in the corner, making out quite intensely. The guy's back was to me and he had a hood up while the girl sat on his lap, her face obscured by his. A couple empty bottles lied on the ground near them.

I felt the urge to tell them to get a room.

But instead, I turned around and began quietly creeping up the stairs again.

"Amy!"

I froze. I knew that voice. The last time I heard it was when she was fighting the person who had destroyed everything for me, Peter, and countless others.

I slowly turned around and stared at Serena, whose eyes shifted around. "Er, I mean . . . if that's your name." My eyes went to the person's lap she was sitting on.

The traitor.

My eyes narrowed on Felix, who scrutinized my enraged face, obviously not realizing that I _knew_ I had something to be mad about.

"_You son of a bitch!"_

* * *

**AN: Before anyone asks, it has been proven more than once that true love's kiss does not work on the curse. Feedback appreciated, my lovelies! Thank you for the INCREDIBLE support!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Sorry for the wait! Hopefully this helps redeem me?**

**Chapter 10.**

* * *

"Do you think that'll work?" Felix asked Serena with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "I was the baby of the group, you might say. So I'm sure I can convince Blue to help me if I . . ." she faked a gag. "_Apologize_ for leaving."

Her plan seemed too easy, which means that there were a thousand things that could go wrong.

"What's the catch?" he asked dryly.

"I ran away without giving up my wings," she admitted. "Forgiveness might be a little tricky."

"How'd you stay hidden?" he asked in interest. She had mentioned to Amy in Storybrooke while he was stuck in that jail that she left as a protest because Tinkerbell had been kicked out.

"I have my ways, dear Felix," she said with a smirk. "Now, I know how to kiss up to Blue better than anyone, so this _has _to work." Her hands reached out to grab the bottles he held in his hand, which he held back. He grabbed two of them from the back, as promised, but only agreed to give it to her if her plan wasn't stupid.

"And if it doesn't work?" he pressed.

She rolled her eyes. "Then it's your turn to come up with something! I can't always be the smart one, you know."

He glowered at her, but handed over both bottles, which she accepted gleefully.

They sat in silence for a long time before she spoke up, "Want some?" she coaxed.

"One of us needs to stay sober," he pointed out.

She snorted. "Oh please. This is just enough to only give me a strong buzz."

He scoffed in disbelief. "It's two bottles."

She grinned. "Fairies can hold liquor like you wouldn't believe."

To prove her point, she downed both bottles without a problem. Ten minutes later, she was grinning for no real reason, but she wasn't falling all over the place like an idiot, like Amy had back on Neverland.

The thought of it still made him snicker.

He was snapped out of that fond memory when Serena curled up on his lap like a cat.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm tired," she said, through a yawn. "And you seemed preferable to the floor. Wake me up when something exciting happens, would you?"

She met his eyes, as though she were going to bat her eyelashes innocently. But she didn't. Instead they ended up in some sort of intense staring contest.

One that he lost when he started kissing her.

It was a good thing she noticed Amy come down, otherwise he never would have.

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

"Amy," Serena said nervously as I shook with rage. "Let's just try to calm down."

It had taken Felix and Serena all of ten seconds to realize that I hadn't lost my memories long with the rest of the Enchanted Forest. At which point, they'd both jumped to their feet and stared at me like I was a weird, scientific miracle. Serena was obviously a bit buzzed. Felix, however, seemed perfectly sober as he eyed me warily.

"Calm down?" I repeated. "He's destroyed _everything a_nd you expect me to CALM DOWN!?"

"Oh, shit," Serena said, shrinking back with wide eyes.

"How do you even remember?" Felix demanded, looking bewildered.

"I don't know, Felix! You did the curse! You tell me!" I barked out a harsh laugh. "Oh wait. You can't tell me because you had no fucking idea what you were doing!" I was on the verge of tears as I yelled at Felix's stricken face, hating the guilt in his eyes. "That's why Peter _hates _me right now! He's using me to help him kill Rumpelstiltskin and become the Dark One!"

Felix stared. "But if he-"

I didn't give him a chance to speak. "If he does it then he'll be lost to the darkness and I'll never get him back!" I grabbed one of the bottles off of the floor and smashed it, not caring how childish it was. "He won't even admit he has feelings for me _now_!"

Serena's expression turned horrified. "You asked him if he had feelings for you!?"

"No," I muttered. "I told him he did and that's why he was afraid to be around me."

Felix stared at me as if I were the stupidest thing he'd ever seen, while Serena groaned, smacking a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, honey," she said with a sigh. "No. Just . . . no."

"I don't know what else to do," I whispered miserably.

"Do anything but that!" she said, exasperated. "Playing hard-to-get does wonders!"

I shook my head tiredly. I had no idea what I was doing. I wasn't smart and cunning like he was and I certainly didn't know how to manipulate him, as no one knew either. I didn't even know who this Peter was. I had past the point of desperation and I snapped like a twig, just wishing that my words would bring him back.

Oh God how I needed him back.

Felix gave me a cruel smirk. "Amy knows all about that game. She spent most of their time together pushing him away."

Serena spared him a dirty look, as if he were a child that she was scolding for being mean to other kids on the playground. He rolled his eyes at her and they both looked back to me. Simultaneously, their eyes grew big.

"Uh, not to worry you, Amy," Serena said awkwardly. "But . . . you're holding fire."

"Oh, _I know_."

* * *

Peter had to restrain himself from burning Rumpelstiltskin's castle down then and there.

He had spent hours searching and yet, he found absolutely nothing. Not the slightest hint of where the dagger was, or any trace of an enchantment that was hiding it. It _had _to be there somewhere. If it wasn't, then he had no other leads as to where it could be. Rumpelstiltskin could always have it with him, but to carry it around would be a death wish. Besides, Snow White and her husband would have most likely confiscated it when he'd foolishly allowed himself to be caught.

With a frustrated growl, he strode across the room he was in and kicked the spinning wheel over. Of course he would have kept his spinning habit up. It was the only thing he actually knew how to do as a kid. His younger "brother" had lacked in imagination and always whined every time Peter would steal or con others. He preferred an _honest_ living as a child.

Peter glanced around the room he was in. The castle truly lived up to its grand expectation. It was dark and cold, to the point where the pathetic misery of the place was almost suffocating. The ambiance screamed that someone powerful and lonely lived there.

The corners of his lips twitched. Well, _used _to live there. Once he followed through with his plans, he planned on tearing the castle down and rebuilding something of his own.

He just had to get the damn dagger to make it all happen.

He found his thoughts shifted to his _other_ weapon. He had been gone for a few hours now and he wondered what she was doing. Throwing a fit in her sleep, most likely. He couldn't let himself be near her when that happened. Not again. It had been a dangerous thing for him to do. He had wanted to _comfort _her.

His hands clenched into fists. She herself was dangerous. He had thrown her in that river and for the purpose of getting her to use her magic as a fighting tool against that hideous creature so she would finally show what she was capable of.

But she was underneath the water so long. At least that's what it had felt like. He _had _to go in after her. She couldn't be of use to him dead.

Then she provoked him into kissing her, making him go into a frenzy like he'd never experienced before. He decided that it had been too long since his last physical encounter and that was the only reason he had wanted her so badly.

Peter lifted up a small mirror from the desk, wondering why such an ordinary item would be lying around a room full of magical items. He stared at his reflection and scowled.

The accusations she made of him _loving _her was what sent him over the edge. He'd been too tolerant of her sharp tongue and now she was spouting ridiculous notions that really made no sense in the slightest.

Amy was a foolish girl who had no idea how dangerous this game she was playing was.

A bright light flashed from the mirror and he immediately held it out, blinking away the burning sensation the flash had given his eyes.

He looked back to it and a jolt went through him. It was a looking glass. And right now, he was looking at Amy.

His teeth bared at the mirror. Amy wasn't where he had left her. She was running through the forest.

"Felix!" she screamed, spinning around in a circle, her eyes searching the dark woods wildly. "Where the hell are you!?"

Peter felt something twist inside of him. Who was Felix and what the hell was she looking for him for? She was supposed to be obediently waiting for him, not running after some man.

"I guess you were never a good hider or seeker." A deep, almost monotone voice taunted from the mirror.

She whipped around and to Peter's surprise, she let out an enraged yell and threw her hand out. A purple spark zapped out struck a tree, narrowly missing the tall, blonde boy with the scar on his face that Peter had seen at the tavern. There had been something so familiar about him and his name that Peter had had to backtrack a moment to make sure he'd never seen him before.

"We've been going at this for a half hour," the boy, Felix, said in amusement. "If you wanted to kill me, you'd have done it by now."

Amy glared at him, her eyes blazing. "If you're so confident then why did I have to chase you all the way out here?"

"Maybe I miss the thrill of these games. Don't you, Lost Girl?"

The title tugged at his brain slightly, but he ignored it, focusing on Amy's face. It obviously meant something to her. Her face twisted as though she were in physical pain.

"What are you even doing here in the first place?" she demanded, her face fighting to regain composure. "To gloat about how Peter's treating me?"

Peter's eyes narrowed at the boy, waiting for his response. The only explanation that he could think of was that he used to be her lover. The thought that it had obviously ended badly was the only thing that was keeping him from hunting them both down right then and there, his search for the dagger long forgotten for the time being. Instead, he continued to watch them through the mirror.

Felix took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look," he said in a low voice. "I know we've had our differences and you dislike me-"

"Dislike you?" she cut him off incredulously. "Felix, I dislike alcohol. Speaking of which, I think you lost Serena back there somewhere." She crossed her arms and continued calmly, walking towards him. "I dislike the taste of coconut. I dislike being trapped and I dislike being thought of as weak." She stopped a couple feet in front of the boy and her tone turned venomous. "I disliked you when I first met you. Now, I _hate _you."

Peter smirked. Maybe they were never lovers, after all. She certainly looked like she hated him. He couldn't help but notice that she _had_ gotten better at controlling her magic. It wasn't all over the place like it would have been a few days ago.

"You don't hate me," Felix said. He gave her a small, condescending smile. "Besides you need my help."

"Go. To. Hell!" she hissed out. "I don't want your help!"

"Yes. You. Do," Felix whispered back mockingly. "You know why?"

"Enlighten me," she shot back. "Go ahead and tell me, if you're such an expert on me now!"

"You're scared of Pan."

Amy stepped back, looking as though she'd been slapped. Peter stared at her face with a hard expression, waiting for her to react. She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to deny it, but no words came out.

"And you have every reason to be scared," Felix said darkly. "That's why you need to come with us while we figure out how to fix this."

Peter gripped the mirror so tightly his knuckles felt like they'd burst through the skin. His lips curled into a snarl. What could he possibly be thinking? Trying to take _his _property away from him. Did he honestly think that wouldn't find them?

"He won't hurt me," she insisted weakly. "He needs me alive right now."

"What about when he doesn't?" Felix said sharply. "You think he's planning on letting you walk away just like that?"

"It doesn't matter," Amy said, her voice cracking. "I can't leave. He'll find me, like always." With those words, she dropped to the ground and broke down completely.

She was sobbing so hard Peter could hear her choking. Something inside him felt weird, watching her cry because of him. He didn't know what it was, but he had the desire to be there instead of _Felix_, who stared at her as though he wasn't quite sure how to deal with this situation.

After a couple minutes, he said wearily, "Stop. I really don't have patience for crying."

Her head snapped up furiously. "Fuck you! This is all your fault!"

Felix sat down next to her and put a hand on her back awkwardly. "I know. Just remember . . ." He gave her a wry grin. "Amy never fails."

Peter felt irritated when she burst out laughing, covering her face with her hands as she hiccuped.

"I really needed to hear that," Amy admitted. She sighed and wiped her eyes, taking several deep breaths before standing up. "I have to go back. Go get Serena and don't stick around here."

Felix hesitated before getting to his feet as well. "Be careful."

"Nah I figured I'd tell Peter that I was running around past my curfew. Thought that might be a fun thing to do."

Peter quirked an eyebrow at the smirk on her face. He'd never seen that playful, mischievous look on her before. At least not like this.

Felix rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean, you sarcastic brat. If he hurts you . . ."

She grinned, though it seemed forced. "Are you going soft on me? I'm touched."

He gave her a look. "It's not you I'm worried about if that happens."

She bit her lip and nodded. "Right. I'll watch what I say around him."

He turned to walk away when Amy said, "Wait!" He looked back to her expectantly.

"I almost forgot something," she explained. "I wanted to say thanks for . . ." Her fist reared back and shot forward, making direct contact with his face.

"Shit!" Felix swore, gripping his nose, which was now bleeding steadily.

"Thanks for fucking everything up in the first place, asshole!" she said, smiling sweetly.

She walked away, looking quite pleased with herself and more calm than he'd ever seen her. Peter realized that this boy, who obviously knew her well, had brought out a glimpse of who she was before the magic took control of her. Before Peter dragged her off to make her use it.

He didn't want her to watch what she said around him.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: The beginning of the S&S playlist has been posted on my profile :)**

**Chapter 11.**

* * *

I left Felix trying to stop the bleeding of his nose and walked through the forest, keeping perfectly calm.

That lasted for about five minutes. I pictured his face after I made that hit and I lost it. I started laughing so hard I had to lean against a tree to keep from falling over.

I had finally done it. After all this time, I fulfilled my dream of punching Felix. It was everything I hoped for and more. Screw magic, using a fist was a thousand times more satisfying.

I had run after him and Serena ran after me, trying to convince me not to do something stupid. After ten minutes, she ended up curling up on the ground, muttering darkly about how childish we were acting.

There had been so many times I could have easily killed him. But I couldn't do it. I didn't want to do it. I couldn't become my mother, and as terrible as I felt for thinking it, I couldn't become my sister either. The more control I had gotten over my magic, the more I was letting myself fall under its corruption.

Besides, Felix was a tie to _my_ Peter and seeing him, hearing him talk about our life before this felt . . _._ _incredible._ When he looked at me, he saw the person I was before the curse, the real me. He saw Peter's Lost Girl. Though I knew I still annoyed him as much as he annoyed me, he didn't see me as the insane adopted daughter of Sir Maurice and that's all I cared about.

Anger couldn't begin to describe my feelings for him and what he had done to Peter and the rest of the Enchanted Forest, but I was grateful that he had come back to try and fix the mess he made.

I didn't feel so alone anymore.

Once I finally stopped laughing, I started walking again only to stop in my tracks and glance around, a feeling of dread washing over me. It was dark and I hadn't the slightest idea which way to go to get back to the village. When I had chased after Felix, we hadn't run in a straight line. We ran all over the place and now I was left without a clue on how to return.

Trying not to panic, I turned around and began to run back towards where I thought I had left Felix. He wasn't going to be so friendly after what I did, but I was sure he would help me find the inn.

I had to get back before Peter did.

When I couldn't find any sign of Felix or Serena, I debated whether to start yelling out their names. But if there were any robbers in the woods, or if Peter happened to be nearby then I would be out of luck.

I ran a hand through my hair and swore quietly. Great. What was I supposed to do now? Walk around aimlessly until I come across them? Randomly guess which way to get back? I wasn't fond of either of those but I was low on options because of my own stupidity and lack of directions.

I took a deep breath. It'd be fine. This was no different than my time on Neverland. I managed to get through there without many problems, so I could certainly do the same here.

Then again, I didn't have Peter watching over me twenty-four/seven to make sure I didn't walk off a cliff or something.

"I'm so screwed," I moaned. I rubbed my temples, trying to decide which way to try to go.

The snap of a twig from behind me had me whirling around, my hand automatically conjuring a glowing green ball that would stun someone.

The person standing there made me blink in confusion. Cautiously, I let the magic in my hand disappear.

"Aren't you the innkeeper or bar guy or whatever?"

The man, who had been passed out the last time I had seen him, just looked at me. "You're not supposed to be out here," his gruff voice responded with.

I rolled my eyes. "Are you kidding me? He told you to watch over me!?" I crossed my arms and scowled. "Absolutely no trust."

The middle-aged man raised his eyebrows. "You ran off, didn't you?"

I waved him off. "That doesn't count. I wasn't _planning _on it."

He snorted and spread his hands slightly. "And?"

I shrugged. "And I can't be held responsible for my spur of the moment, though very necessary, temper tantrums."

He just shook his head and nodded for me to follow him. I complied immediately, falling in step by his side.

"Besides," I added. "I was going to come right back. I just got a little bit . . . lost."

"I can see that," he said dryly.

A surge of guilt hit me. If this man was supposed to keep me there and I got away, then Peter wouldn't be too pleased.

Hesitantly, I said, "Considering you're alive, I'm guessing he didn't come back yet."

He shot me a sideways look. "He'll find out, you know."

I wanted to argue, but he was probably right. Peter found out everything.

"How'd you find me, anyways?" I asked curiously.

The man smirked slightly. "I could have heard you yelling at that boy from a castle."

"Don't judge before you know the asshole," I muttered.

"Who said anything about judging?" the man replied lazily. "Sounds like he deserved it."

I eyed the man. "He did," I said uncomfortably.

"Past lover?" the man asked casually.

"Oh my God, me and _Felix!_?" I didn't even bother trying not laugh hysterically. The assumption threw me off, as did the man's nosiness, but the very idea of someone thinking that I had ever been with Felix was too unbelievably funny.

"No way," I managed to say once I had calmed down.

"How do you know him?"

The smile faded from my face and I stopped walking, fixing him under narrowed eyes. "This is getting a little personal, don't you think?"

He shrugged, meeting my eyes innocently. "Just making conversation."

"Well don't," I snapped, picking up my pace so that I was ahead of him. "Because honestly, you're creeping me out."

"My apologies," the man called from behind me, sounding amused.

I huffed in response and didn't speak again until we were safely back at the inn. Peter was nowhere in sight, which relieved me.

"While I'm being honest about the creepy thing," I said, glancing around the tavern in distaste. "You should really think about changing this place around."

The walls brimmed with things like sharp deer antlers, and the heads of bears or other wildlife creatures that looked like they might jump off the wall and attack at any moment. The amount of dead animals was disturbing to look at.

The man didn't answer me, he just stood there watching me as though he were planning something.

"So are you going to tell Peter on me?" I asked warily.

He tilted his head in consideration before shaking his head. "No."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

Suddenly, he was in my face and his hands were gripping my shoulders. Ignoring me as I thrashed around furiously, he forced me down into a chair and held me there.

"Because I already know," he hissed through a cruel smile.

My mouth went dry as I met the eyes of Peter, the Puppet Master from Hell.

I smiled nervously. "New look?"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Serena," Felix said, trying not to snicker as he dragged her to her feet. "Time to wake up."

She blinked a few times, reality slowly settling in as she was lifted off the ground to a standing position.

"Fairies don't get drunk, huh?" Felix said dryly.

She scoffed, waving his help off and standing up straight. "Oh no we get drunk just as badly as the next human." She made a face. "It just takes longer and we sober up unbelievably fast." She brushed some dirt off her pants and finally looked at him. She stared at his nose for several seconds before she burst out laughing. "That's my girl!" she crowed.

"Shut up."**  
**

"Sorry," she said, grinning. "It's definitely _not_ funny." she paused, then as if she couldn't resist, she asked, "Is it broken?"

"No," he snapped, wiping at it. The blood had long since dried and wouldn't come off that easily, however.

"Where is she, anyway?" Serena asked curiously, peering behind him as if she expected to see Amy standing there.

"Went back to Pan," Felix replied loftily.

Serena stared at him in disbelief. "You let her go back to him?" she said slowly, her eyes narrowing.

"Don't worry," he said, a smirk playing on his lips. "He's not going to hurt her anymore."

"Bullshit!" Serena said furiously. She began making huge hand gestures as she spoke, to emphasize. "He's like a big, creepy snake that's trapped a cute and helpless little kitten!"

"She's not helpless though," he said, gesturing to his nose pointedly. "She just needed a little wake up call to remind her that she used to fight him back."

He started walking away and after a moment of thinking over what he said, Serena followed. "So being herself again will make him love her again?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he admitted. "But it _will_ get his interest. Which buys us time."

She groaned immediately. "Oh God. I have to find Blue now, don't I?" she sighed. "Well let's get this over with."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

The man gave me a cocky grin. "Surprised?" I wasn't sure which creeped me out more, Peter as a middle-aged man or as Henry.

I swallowed and leaned my head back as far as I could. "After the day I had, well no. Not really."

He smirked at me. "Oh, Amy, what am I going to do with you?" he breathed. I decided that it was a tie. Both were equally disturbing.

"'Nothing' sounds pretty good to me," I suggested weakly. "Considering I didn't actually do anything."

His expression darkened drastically. "I told you to stay here."

I let my eyes roam over him pointedly. "Sorry, Dad. Please don't ground me."

He raised his eyebrows. "You've had quite the mouth today, haven't you?" He let go of me and took a step back, now his eyes wandering over me.

Knowing that he must have been thinking about how I yelled that he loved me, I avoided his gaze and just shrugged.

"And very defiant," he continued.

"I already told you that I wasn't running away," I snapped. "I'm innocent!"

"That remains to be seen," he said softly. He leaned his face in only an inch from mine. "Now don't move from that chair until I come back."

I scowled. I didn't understand all of his dramatics. Why couldn't he have just confronted me himself and yelled or whatever? Instead he had to switch bodies and try to get me to let my guard down.

He stepped back and shut his eyes. After a moment, his body began to shudder like he was being electrocuted and the man dropped to the floor.

He didn't move for a few moments, then suddenly his head snapped up and he was gasping for air. He looked around wildly, terror in his eyes. Finally his gaze landed on me and an enraged look crossed his face.

"That demon made a fool of me!" he roared.

"Welcome to the club," I said tiredly. "We're in the process of getting T-shirts."

"I was tied up in the Dark One's castle!"

"It happens." The thought of Peter tying himself up so that this man couldn't run off after they switched made me snicker.

"Are you laughing at me?" he demanded, a crazed look in his eye.

"No I was-fuck!" I threw myself off the chair and onto the floor when he lunged at me.

I scrambled away and got to my feet, staring at the man incredulously, who had pulled out a knife from his shoe. "What the hell is the matter with you!?"

"He thinks he's so powerful," he hissed. "That he can do whatever he wants. Well maybe he'll think twice after I kill his whore!"

The next few seconds were a blur. He came at me with the knife. My hands reach out and shove him away, putting as much force with my magic into the push as I could. I felt his knife slicing into my arm as he shot backwards and away from me.

I shut my eyes, ignoring the stinging pain in my arm and the warm, wet liquid that was running down it. I breathed deeply, trying to slow my heart rate. He didn't kill me, I had defended myself and I was fine.

Finally I opened my eyes, looking around for the man who wasn't in sight. I frowned. He hadn't gone through a window and he hadn't had time to run out the door already. Did I make him vanish?

Then I heard it. A gurgling noise from the back of a throat that grew louder before it stopped abruptly. My eyes slowly went up the wall I was facing, the one that was covered with the stuffed animals and antlers. I stared for a moment before bile surged up my throat and onto the floor.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Peter blinked and found he was back in his own body. He snickered when he saw that the man had clawed at every spot his tied up hands could reach, as if hoping to injure him. Peter burned the ropes off his body easily with magic and healed the bloodied scratches within a second before making his way out of the castle. The dagger wasn't there, which was only a small setback. If it wasn't there, then obviously Rumpelstiltskin had had it, or rather his captors had it now. It'd be easy enough to get it from them.

When Peter reached Demon, the horse gave a disappointed huff, as if annoyed that it was still only him. But he allowed him to climb on and they began to head back.

Peter felt a devilish smile play on his lips. Time to see if Amy was so confident when she was actually face to face with him again.

When they reached the village, the sun was just starting to rise. Peter left Demon obediently waiting on the outskirts of the forest while he went to retrieve Amy.

Instead of sitting inside the tavern, like he had instructed, she was sitting outside of it. Her head rested on her knees and she cradled her arms to her chest.

He couldn't keep from smirking. "I thought I told you not to move-"

He cut himself off as he got closer. She was shaking violently, and he could hear her quietly whimpering.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he knelt in front of her. "Scared you that bad, did I?"

She didn't even lift her head to look at him, or acknowledge him in any way.

"It's all right," he said with a chuckle. "I forgive you. You've obviously learned your lesson."

She didn't react at all, which made him wonder if she even knew he was there. He reached out and ran a hand through her hair. His fingers brushed against her cheek and he frowned.

"You're freezing. Have you been sitting out here the whole time?"

Finally she lifted her head up and he was struck hard. Her eyes were filled with tears and her mouth was trembling as hard as her body.

"Did you do this on purpose?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

"Do what?" he said through gritted teeth, annoyed with the lack of answers he was getting.

A choking noise escaped her mouth and her hands flew to cover it, trying to hold back the sob.

"What the hell happened to your arm?" he hissed, grabbing her wrist and pulling it away from her to examine it. It was covered in dried blood and there was a long, deep cut that ran through it. He saw that it was still bleeding.

His hand went to heal it and she shrieked, wrenching away as if he had burned her.

"Don't!" she begged, shaking her head. "Don't use magic! Please!"

He hated the look on her face. It was of pure terror.

"You're going to bleed dry if I don't," he snapped.

She clenched her eyes shut and shook her head rapidly.

"Fine," he snapped. He took her other hand and made her grip her arm to apply pressure. It wouldn't stop the bleeding, but it might slow it for the time being.

He narrowed his eyes on her. "What happened?"

"T-that man," she whispered.

A twisted fury took over his face and he gripped her shoulders. "What man?" he snarled.

"The innkeeper," she said, her voice barely audible. "He wanted to get back at you for switching bodies." She broke down crying, harder than before. "H-he came at me with a knife and I-I didn't know what else to do!"

He slowly released her. "Where is he now?"

She barely managed to choke out, "Inside."

He was on his feet and inside the tavern in a matter of two seconds. He shook with rage, as he looked around, trying to pinpoint the man's location.

The familiar metallic stench of blood mingled with vomit was in the air and he found his gaze land on a dark puddle of it on the ground near the wall. His eyes strayed up to find the innkeeper, impaled through the chest by a deer antler. He hung in mid-air, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth agape.

The realization of what had happened dawned over him. He stared at the body for a few moments before turning around and walking back out.

"Can you walk?" he asked Amy quietly. She was a mess, she still nodded. She forced herself to her feet, but her convulsing legs collapsed underneath her. Stubbornly, she tried again, but fell once more. The fact that she couldn't do it seemed to make her even more inconsolable.

He bent down and lifted her up, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. She clung to him tightly as he walked, her head lying on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to kill him," she sobbed. She took a gulp of air. "I just wanted him to get away from me. I-I didn't want him d-dead-."

His hold on her tightened. "Shh. I know."

He carried her back to the forest, a dark expression on his face.

* * *

"Nova! Wait!" Serena had thrown herself at the blonde fairies legs and had seized her ankles, clinging as the woman tried to shake her off. "You have to know who I am! We're friends, damn it!"

The fairy shot Felix a horrified look before poofing into a foot tall version of herself and flying away.

"Come back!" Serena wailed dramatically. "I need to talk to Blue!"

Felix sighed impatiently. Serena had shooed him away while she did some sort of secret spell or ritual that would summon the closest fairy. It was a way for them to communicate, and apparently humans weren't allowed to know about it. Felix hurried back when he heard Serena yelling, "I knew how to call you because I'm a fairy too!"

"Great," Serena said now, watching as the little fairy flew away. "There goes our chance at getting a cure. Blue will be nearly impossible to get a hold of now." She stood up and crossed her arms at Felix. "Which leaves me with one last idea, that you're not going to like."

"What?" he asked darkly.

"We're going to go to Rumpelstiltskin," she said firmly. "We'll break him out in exchange for making a cure. Not just for Pan, but for the curse itself. We'll help everyone."

Felix turned and began walking away. "No."

She caught up to him and gripped his arm. "Guess what? You did this in the first place, so you're going to get the hell over it!"

"I don't want_ his_ help," he snarled. "And neither would Pan!"

"That's too damn bad!" Serena snapped. "Because we _need_ it!"

He lowered his voice. "Even if I did agree to this, if they all get their memories back there will be people out there ready to kill me."

"I won't let that happen," she said calmly.

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Right."

"Come on, Felix," she said in a sing-song voice. "You owe Pan, remember? Let's get his memories back before Amy does something to get herself killed."

He scowled at her, not moving.

She glared at him furiously. "You are the most frustrating son of a-!" she cut herself off with a stomp of her foot. "Gah! I'm sorry this has been bugging me since we got here!" She stomped over to a few flowers that grew underneath a tree. The petals were brown and cracked. She waved her hand over them and they slowly fixed themselves, becoming beautiful again.

Felix stared at her. "I don't get you."

"Who does?" she said as she walked back over. She smirked. "Tink always teased me for it. Whenever I would get pissed or something, I'd take my anger out by fist fighting with some bandits or robbers in the woods and then I'd go grow a garden."

He scoffed, a mocking smile on his face. "Makes perfect sense."

She grinned. "Tink thought so too. Hence her name for me."

He raised his eyebrows. "She named you Serena?"

She shook her head. "Magenta is my given name from Blue. Serena is just the curse name that Regina gave me." She shook her head. "I didn't want anyone else other than her to call me by what I felt was my real name. So I just stuck with Serena even after Emma broke the first curse."

He nodded slowly. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while, neither of them really sure where they were going.

The curiosity burned in Felix's mind until he finally spoke, seeing that she wasn't going to tell him unless he asked. "What's your real name?"

She smiled fondly. "Tiger Lily."


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello, dearies! Thank you all so much for the awesome feedback! You all seriously brighten my day like you wouldn't believe. I seriously don't know what I'll do with my life when this ends.**

**Which isn't going to be for a long time! I've got ideas I wanna do, and I plan on going on along with the show when it comes back on. So . . . you're kind of stuck with Peter and Amy for a while ;)**

**Chapter 12.**

* * *

_I hung upside down off of the couch in the living room at Paul's house, deep in thought. It was late out, and my not-so-legal guardian was out with some of his buddies. I had spent the evening trying to figure out how much more money I had to earn before I could finally get out of this place. I had been saving since that day I turned thirteen. In a few minutes I'd officially be seventeen and I'd only have a year left until I could legally leave._

_But I didn't want to wait that long. _

_I needed to get out and get to Maine. There was this strange desire inside of me to go there. The longing to get there was so bad I could hardly stand it. But I had to be patient. I would be way too tight on cash if I left now. I had to wait at least a few more months._

_I sighed and pulled myself up so that I could sit on the couch like a normal person. My eyes glanced around the dark, shadowy house and I sighed. Normally I locked myself in my room at night with a baseball bat. The neighborhood was far from safe and we'd had break-ins before. But there were these strange, random nights where I felt completely safe, like no one would dare to come near me. It was an amazing feeling, as though I were being protected. Which was crazy, but it gave me the courage to not sit around in my room like a scared kitten. I preferred these nights._

_These were the nights where I paced restlessly around the house, hid Paul's liquor bottles for a laugh, and counted my money two or three times. Then, when I got really bored, or just wanted to think, I hung upside down off of anything I could, like the couch or kitchen counters._

_The front door flew open and Paul stumbled into the house. Oh how I wish I could hide his house key too. _

_"I ran out of money," he grumbled, holding his hand out expectantly._

_He made hardly any money of his own from his job. So when it came to going out and doing things, he would get money from me, believing that I owed him for taking me in after my mother left us. I let him think I made less than I actually did from babysitting and part-time jobs. That way I was able to safely stash most of it._

_I made a show of reaching down my shirt and searching around. "Sorry." I shrugged, showing my empty hands. "Business at the brothel is slow this time of year."_

_He scrunched his face up in confusion. "The what?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "The whorehouse, you uneducated swine."_

_Understanding flashed on his face and he snorted loudly. "Who would ever pay for you?"_

_"You're right," I agreed, the corners of my lips twitching. "I'm priceless, bitch."_

_"You've never even been kissed before, you damn prude."_

_Heat rose in my cheeks but I just shook my head cheerfully. "Hey now, __I've seen the male sex organ."_

_A flicker of surprise went across his face. "Have you now?" he mocked. "Good for you."_

_"Yup." My eyes went back to him and I smirked. "I'm looking at a dick now."_

_His face twisted furiously and the next thing I know, he was in my face screaming about how worthless I was, how I was pathetic and unloved. I ignored him, and tried to ran past him to go to my room. But he blocked my way and ended up shoving me against a wall._

_"You're going to become just like your mother one day!" he yelled. _

_I didn't understand the fury that ignited in me. I loved my mother . . . didn't I? _

_I let out an angry yell and gave Paul a hard, furious shove. Instead of stumbling back a couple steps, this huge burst of energy shot out of my hands and Paul flew backwards, slamming into the opposite wall and falling to the ground._

_I slid down the wall and stared at my hands in horror, blinking repeatedly. This had to be a dream of some kind. __What the hell did I just do?_

_"Happy birthday to me," I said weakly._

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

The sun had risen when Peter slowed Demon to a stop in front of a small cottage. It was seemingly in the middle of nowhere, with only a barn near it.

"Where are we?" Amy asked quietly, eyeing the small home warily.

She hadn't spoken in a long time. Peter had carried her back to Demon and she managed to stop crying after a while. Now she acted as though she were mentally and physically exhausted, or in shock.

Peter had tied his scarf around her injured arm tightly but it had bled through quickly, leaving him to realize it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Not once did she try to heal it, or ask him to. She was starting to look sickly from the pain and blood loss. Several times he'd been tempted to just heal her arm with magic, whether she liked it or not. But he came up with a better idea, one that was sure to make her w_ant _to use magic.

Peter smiled mockingly at her. "Well I can't let my weapon slowly bleed out because she's stubborn, can I?" He shook his head. "We need to stitch you back up."

Her eyes widened. "S-stitches?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?" he asked innocently.

She hesitated before shaking her head. "No." She slowly climbed off of Demon. She stood there for a moment, stroking the horse gently. He suspected she was stalling because she was too dizzy to walk straight. Or maybe the idea of having a needle repeatedly stuck in her arm wasn't appealing either.

"Who lives there?" Amy asked, giving the house another cautious look.

He shrugged. "Whoever it is will be more than willing to help, I'm sure." He smirked. "Now let's go. Time is growing shorter and I need you at your best when we reach the Dark One."

She bit her lip. "I guess you found the dagger?"

He pursed his lips thoughtfully, debating whether to tell her or not. He saw no harm in it, seeing that there was still nothing she could do to stop him.

"No," he admitted. "But I know where it is." He reached up and tousled his hair, making it look messy. He didn't have to do anything else. He was already covered with dirt and Amy's blood.

Wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible, he wrapped his arm around her waist to support her and they began making their way towards the house. He tried to ignore how she leaned her head against him.

When he reached the door, he raised his voice, making it sound panicked. "Is someone there!?"

After a few long moments, the door swung open to reveal an old woman aiming a crossbow at them. Peter blinked in surprise, while Amy's eyes doubled in size. She shot him a furious look, as if asking him what the hell he'd gotten them into.

Peter kept in character though. "Please, ma'am," he said, in a pleading voice. "We don't mean any harm." He looked down at Amy, making his face look desperate. "My fiance and I were attacked by thieves, and now she's injured."

He could see Amy restraining from rolling her eyes.

The old woman didn't budge, a suspicious look on her face as she eyed the pair, both of them dressed like thieves themselves. She looked as if she were about to turn them away, but another voice cut her off.

"Granny! What are you doing?" A pretty young woman with long black hair and a red cloak appeared in the doorway. "They need help!" she insisted.

Peter kept an innocent face on and yanked the bloodied scarf off of Amy's arm, to prove the wound was real. The two women gasped and he had to do a double take himself. It had grown much worse since he'd found her at the tavern and now was, to be truthful, disgusting looking. How dull or rusty had the knife been? His eyes flickered to her face and saw her staring at the ground numbly.

The old woman lowered her weapon and nodded, though kept Peter fixed under a glare. "Fine. Bring her in."

Her granddaughter ushered them into the small, cozy cottage. "What are your names?" she questioned with a gentle smile.

"Felix," Peter answered lazily, righting Amy who had started to slump forward. His name was too well known and he really wasn't in the mood to be threatened with the crossbow again. And if something were still to go wrong and people began searching for a 'Felix', well, Amy's little friend would be out of luck.

"Serena," Amy said. Something flickered inside him when she shot him the tiniest of smiles. Relief, maybe.

"You can call me Red," the young woman said, smiling brightly. Peter eyed her cloak and fought back a smirk. How original.

Amy, however, looked at the girl and then back to her grandmother in an awed sort of way. As if she knew them.

"Get her situated," the grandmother said to her granddaughter. "I'll get together what we need." Her eyes went to Amy's arm once more, looking almost worried.

Red gave Amy a sympathetic look. She had somehow grown even paler. Whether from fear or blood loss, Peter wasn't sure.

"Here," she said kindly to Amy, wrinkling her nose at her mud-caked and bloodstained outfit. "Let's get you into some clean clothes first."

She grabbed a pitcher full of water and motioned for them to follow and Peter half-dragged Amy into the young girl's bedroom. He laid her back onto the bed and hovered over her for a moment, searching her face for any sign that she was going to take back what she said and agree to using magic. But she said nothing as she held his gaze steadily.

Red shooed him out of the room while she helped Amy dress and he waited outside the door, irritation settling in. Why hadn't she broke down yet? He saw how badly killing that man had shaken her, but at the same time she looked like absolute hell. She couldn't possibly be so distraught over killing a man that she wouldn't even help herself. His face darkened. The man had tried to kill her in the first place. He deserved what he got.

"Are you sure a bandit did that?"

Peter turned around and raised his eyebrows at the old woman, annoyed. "What else would have?"

She lowered her voice. "Look boy, I'm going to ask you this one time. Was she bit last night?"

Peter snorted. "Bit?" He crossed his arms and looked at her expectantly. "By what, may I ask? Me?"

She gave him a disgusted look. "A wolf."

Peter rolled his eyes, realizing what the woman was implying. "Take a closer look and you'll see that it's from a knife, not a bite mark, '_Granny'." _

"Widow Lucas to you, kid," she said, putting her hands on her hip. "Were you never taught respect?"

The bedroom door opened then, and Red stepped out. "I cleaned her arm." She grimaced. "The cut's pretty deep and it's still bleeding."

Peter shot 'Widow Lucas' an amused look before heading towards the bedroom door.

Red put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him before he entered. She exchanged a pained look with her grandmother before saying quietly, "You're going to have to hold her down."

He gave a stiff nod and went inside the room, leaving the two woman to discuss what needed to be done.

Amy laid on the bed, looking as though she were trying to keep calm. She now wore a white blouse with short, puffy sleeves and a long red skirt.

It was strange, seeing her dressed like that. He'd only ever seen her in a nightgown, and in the green trousers.

He shifted his attention on her arm, which was outstretched and propped up on a pillow near the edge of the bed. Red had cleaned it the best she could. Though it still bled, it was now easier to see that it was deep and the cut hadn't been a quick, clean one.

"That needle is too dull," Widow Lucas scolded Red loudly from outside the bedroom.

Amy shot Peter a terrified look and he looked at her in mock pity, setting his knee on the bed and shifting himself on top of her.

"How painful this is going to be," Peter said softly, looking at her white face, frozen with fear. "It doesn't have to be this way, you know."

She shook her head rapidly, understanding what he was hinting at. "No," she croaked.

"So stubborn," he said with a sigh. "Well it's your choice, I suppose. You're going to have to use magic soon enough anyways, whether you like it or not. Helping your suffering is optional."

She swallowed. "In some way, magic has destroyed the lives of all the people I've ever cared about," she whispered. "I don't want to rely on it anymore." She shut her eyes briefly. "I can't become my mother."

He stared at her grief-stricken face, not understanding why he felt at a loss for words.

"This isn't going to feel too good, girl," Widow Lucas said tiredly, looking apologetic as she came into the room. Red was right behind her, dragging a chair, which she set down next to Amy's side. Her grandmother sat down on the chair and took Amy's arm with one hand, examining it carefully and dabbing at it with a wet cloth. Peter saw the glint of the needle, and a knife in the woman's lap.

"I don't care how much it hurts," Amy said firmly, though her voice was shaking. "I'll be fine."

Red moved to Amy's other side and sat on the bed, taking her hand gently and giving it a reassuring squeeze. She then nodded at Peter and he shifted so that his body weight was pressing down on Amy entirely.

He moved his mouth so that it was an inch away from hers. "Last chance," he breathed. She swallowed and he could feel her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate.

Amy's dark brown eyes locked onto Peter's blue-green ones. "Just do it," she said softly.

The second the needle went through her skin, she screamed loud enough to be heard from a different realm. The sound pierced through him as her body thrashed wildly.

"Shh," Red said soothingly, looking desperate as she gripped Amy's hand tightly. "It'll be over soon, I promise!"

Peter tried to block out her agonized cries, telling himself that she chose this. It was her fault she was in such pain. She could have done it the easy way, but she didn't because of her ridiculous boycott against magic. Because she was so terrified of hurting someone else.

"You wanted this!" he hissed in her ear, trying to convince himself more than her. "This is what you chose!"

She bit her lip so hard it began bleeding almost instantly, as she tried to contain herself. _  
_

Why wasn't she screaming that she hated him? It was his fault for all of this, after all. Instead, she was trying to lift her head to hide her face in his neck. Her flailing legs had kicked her long skirt up to her knees and now she had wrapped her legs around his. After everything, she was trying to draw _comfort _from him.

Above all, she was trying to keep her magic under control.

Something seized him and he wanted nothing more than for it all to stop. For her pain to stop. He wanted to see her smiling and listen to her feisty remarks, or even see her angry. Not this. _This wasn't Amy._

This was a broken girl with tears streaming down her flushed face, so much pain in her eyes from not only her arm, but everything she'd seen and done.

He couldn't stand it.

"STOP!"

Widow Lucas paused in what she was doing, staring at Peter with raised eyebrows as he panted angrily, glaring at her.

"Get out," he snarled, looking back to Amy, who was gasping in pain, her eyes shut tightly in an attempt to keep the tears from flowing.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" the old woman demanded. "I'm not even halfway through."

He practically spat through his gritted teeth, shaking in rage. "Get. _Out_."

She was silent for a few moments as she eyed Peter, before finally taking the knife and cutting off the stitch. "Come on, Red."

"Granny!" Red exclaimed, casting Peter a frightened look.

"Don't argue," she snapped, standing up. "Come on."

Red hesitated for a second, looking as though arguing was in fact what she wanted to do. Finally, she let go of Amy's trembling hand and followed her grandmother out of the room.

The second the door shut behind them, Peter's fingers tangled in Amy's hair and he crushed his lips to hers. An odd, strangled noise came from the back of her throat. He couldn't tell if it was because she was in pain, or it was a reaction to what he was doing. Either way, he found his mouth moving harder against her soft lips, tasting her blood and tears.

She began kissing him back uncertainly. Her body was still shaking and her face was flushed and hot. His hands left her hair and cradled her face instead, using his thumb to wipe the tears away. She wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck and urged him closer. He gladly deepened the kiss, wanting her to forget about the wound completely. She arched her back, pressing herself against him even further as she let her tongue brush against his. It completely distracted him from his original intentions, and his hand began to roughly push her skirt up.

He forced himself back to reality when he felt more hot tears on her face, reminding him why they were there. He trailed his hand back up her leg and to her shoulder. Slowly, it snaked its way down her barely half-stitched up arm.

Her eyes flew open and she struggled to push him off one-handed, her shrieking protests muffled by his unrelenting mouth as he firmly held her down in place, the red glow flowing from his hand and onto her arm.

In a matter of a seconds, it was all over. The swollen, bleeding mess fixed itself, the stitches dissolving. In its place, there was a long, pink scar.

With that, he pulled his lips from hers. There was a wicked grin on his face as he watched color return to her face.

"See how easy that was?"

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I yanked my arm free from Peter's grip and stared at it, now completely healed with only a scar as a sign of what the man's rusty knife had done to me. The dizziness went away as well, making me feel completely alert again. I couldn't believe I had fallen for another one of his tricks.

"Why?" I whispered.

He quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "Why?" he repeated. "Because your screaming and crying has been wearing on my nerves. So I made the decision to use magic for you."

A lump got caught in my throat. I had promised myself I wouldn't kiss him until he regained his memories, but I couldn't help myself. I had truly thought he was kissing me because maybe, somewhere inside, he was regaining feelings for me. But no, it all lead back to that little thing called magic. That's what it always was about.

"Choose more wisely next time," he suggested coyly. "Though I must say for future reference, this method has proven itself . . . effective."

My head snapped up. "THAT METHOD WAS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" I shouted. His grin only widened as I began smacking at his chest and kicking my feet.

"I see you're feeling much better," he commented, not budging from his spot on top of me.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

The door flew open and Red Riding Hood and her Granny came rushing in. I remembered meeting her grandmother in Storybrooke at the diner she owned. Everyone referred to her as "Granny", but it never occurred to me that she was _the _Granny. I didn't recall seeing Red, though she must have been there somewhere.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Granny demanded, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing," Peter said smoothly, giving me a smirk. He climbed off of me and stood up. I tried to launch myself at him, but he caught me easily and threw me over his shoulder. I flailed madly, yelling at him the entire time he began walking out of the bedroom.

"What happened to her arm!?" I heard Red exclaim from behind me. "It's just a scar now!"

Peter ignored both women completely as he left the cottage. With a flick of the hand that wasn't holding onto me, the front door shut behind him.

"Hope you enjoyed that little break," he said, a malicious cheerfulness to his tone as we approached Demon. "Because it's the last one you'll be getting."

"I'M GOING TO CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND SHOVE IT SO FAR DOWN YOUR THROAT THAT EVEN YOUR PRECIOUS MAGIC WON'T BE ENOUGH TO DISLODGE IT!"

He snickered. "Ooohh. Wouldn't that be a shame?" He set me on the ground and I immediately shoved him away.

"It would be," I said through gritted teeth. "Because then when I say 'no', you won't even be able to choke out 'yes'!"

He closed the distance between us, catching my wrist when I tried to slap him. "You can run from magic all you want," he said, looking amused. "But it's not going anywhere."

My breath caught. He had pulled me so close that our noses were practically touching. I was suddenly reminded of Neverland, during those fights we had when he would taunt me for running from him.

Now here I was, doing the same with magic because I was too scared to face the truth of what I had done, and instead tried to punish myself by blocking out the inevitable. I resorted to a highly dangerous, medieval practice of medicine just to avoid becoming like my family, when in reality it made me a coward.

I shut my eyes tightly and instead of seeing black, I saw the innkeeper, suspended in the air by an antler sticking through his chest. There had been so much blood, so much gore. I swallowed and let out a shaky breath. I ended a life. I took away someone's chance at ever becoming a better person. Or maybe he wasn't a bad person. Who was I to judge? The alcohol and confusion of the body switching could have driven him crazy. He could have had a family and a happy life. I'd never know now, would I?

I opened my eyes, fear seizing me. Everything had gotten so out of control and I had no idea how to put it back together. But I would take it all if I got Peter back. The real him was just as cruel, and he had no limits to getting what he wanted. He lied and he played games that ultimately hurt someone in the end, without a single bit of guilt.

But he was mine.

"Peter," I whispered, my voice breaking. "Please don't let me turn into my mother." I wound my arms around him and hid my face in his chest, unable to look at him when he rejected me again.

He didn't so much as breathe for the next fifteen to twenty seconds. He stood still as a statue as I hugged him, trying to get as much comfort from holding him as I could before I was alone again.

Then, his hands very lightly came to a rest on my back.

"You defended yourself," he said, sounding like his usual cocky and arrogant self. He let go of me and took a step back. "That's all."

"How do I know it won't spiral into something darker?" I asked softly. "What if this is the first step to becoming the next Evil Queen?"

He raised his eyebrows, smirking. "That's a bit of a stretch, isn't it?" he asked.

I smiled bitterly. "I wish it were. Regina Mills is my sister."

He blinked in surprise then scoffed. "Right," he drawled. "You know, now that you mention it I can see the resemblance. You both . . ." His eyes wandered over me mockingly. "Well, you're both females."

I shrugged, unable to grasp the irony of the fact that now _I_ had to convince _him_ who my family was. "I don't care if you believe me or not, it's the truth. Cora kept me a secret and gave me up because she didn't need another daughter. But I found her in another realm, which _really_ pissed her off."

Then she sold my soul to the devil and now he currently has no idea about all the hell we've gone through for each other. The end.

Peter eyed me for a long time, growing less disbelieving and more thoughtful.

"Interesting," was all he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for your amazing patience! I swear this isn't going to become a habit!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Did we lose it!?" Serena demanded, a wild look in her eye as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

Felix lifted his head and shifted to his knees to peer over the large boulder they were hiding behind. He scanned the area carefully and listened. All he could hear were some crickets chirping. He glanced at the sky through the trees above them and figured it was around five or six in the morning. The sky was still dark, but the sun was starting to streak across, painting it with bright orange and red.

"I think so," he finally said. "It turned around a while ago. Guess it got bored."

Serena exhaled in relief, and let her head fall back against the rock. "Finally! Did you see the size of that thing? What the hell has that wolf been eating!?"

Felix slid back down into a sitting position and shot her an annoyed look. "Well it tried to eat _me._"

She grimaced. "Did it bite you?"

"No you hit it with that stick first."

She sighed happily at the very thought. "Good times. Now what?"

He scoffed, his voice going bitter. "I thought we were going to find Rumplestiltskin."

"Well, duh," she said with a roll of her eyes. "But I haven't the slightest clue as to where he's locked up. The palace, maybe."

"No," Felix said automatically. "He'd need a stronger cell to keep him trapped. It'll be somewhere no one will find him."

Serena pursed her lips, thinking it over before nodding. "Okay, that's not helpful at all. And the dagger?"

"Pan's probably found it by now."

"Maybe not," Serena pointed out. "It could still be hidden somewhere."

Felix opened his mouth to reply when he cut himself off abruptly, his eyes focusing in on something in the distance.

"Is it the wolf again?" Serena asked immediately, tensing up.

He ignored her, narrowing his eyes as something black flew between two trees up ahead. Felix's breath caught in his throat. It couldn't possibly be what it looked like. It had been destroyed, hadn't it?

He strained his eyes to see better, right in time for it to turn its head and stare at the two of them with its glowing eyes.

Serena gripped his arm, her eyes widening in horror. "Is that . . .?"

The shadow vanished, before reappearing right above them. Felix pushed Serena to the ground right as the shadow swooped down on them, its hands reaching out as if to snatch them up.

"Fuck!" Serena shrieked, rolling onto her back. She jumped to her feet, dragging Felix with her. Together they took off running, the shadow right behind them. Felix shot looks at it over his shoulder and he began noticing there was something different about it.

"Tinkerbell killed Pan's shadow!" Serena insisted, as they made a sharp turn to avoid a fallen tree. "I saw her do it!"

"That's not Pan's shadow," he growled.

"Then whose-" Her words were cut off when the shadow grabbed both of their wrists and took off, pulling them above the trees until they were high up into the crisp, early morning sky and looking down onto the Enchanted Forest.

The forest seemed to have no end, the trees stretching on for miles and miles. The huge palace, surrounded by the incredibly blue ocean could be not too far off. The shadow veered them into a different direction though, going so fast that it stung Felix's eyes to keep them opened.

"Why hasn't it killed us?" Serena yelled over the roar of the wind.

Felix couldn't answer. He wasn't sure himself.

Suddenly, the shadow shot down back towards the ground. As it grew closer, it released both of them and sent them hurtling to the ground. They fell through the incredibly tall trees, slamming into branches and getting cut by the bark. Felix felt certain they were going to die. It was too far of a drop, and one wrong hit into one of the thick branches could snap a neck.

"No!" Serena clenched her eyes shut and suddenly, Felix wasn't falling anymore. His eyes flickered down and he saw that a tree branch had wrapped itself around him, as though it were made of rubber instead of wood. Nearby, Serena was in the same situation.

Her clothes were torn up and she had some scratches, as did he, but otherwise seemed fine. "Thank you, tree," Serena said fondly, patting its bark.

Felix stared for a few moments before saying, "You did this?"

"Possibly."

He gave her a weary grin. "Nicely done, Tiger Lily."

He could have sworn she blushed.

Serena had the branches gently set them on the ground and they were walking once again.

"Well that was fun," Serena said cheerfully. "But I kind of want to know why the shadow randomly decided to be a douche."

Felix abruptly stopped, staring straight ahead with raised eyebrows. Curiously, Serena followed his gaze and she blinked.

"If that's what I think it is," Felix began quietly. "I don't think this was random."

Serena cocked her head. "What do you think it is?"

"Where Rumplestiltskin is being held."

* * *

_"Where've you been?" Peter drawled, his feet comfortably propped up on the small tavern table. _

_Felix smirked as he slid into the seat across from him. "It took a while to ditch Rumple back there. That kid is hopeless."_

_Peter rolled his eyes. "No he's not." He paused and added, "He spins, remember?"_

_They both snorted with laughter at that. The spinsters had been praising Rumplestiltskin for years over his "gift". Now at fifteen, he was looking to be someone's apprentice, which Felix and Peter teased him about relentlessly. _

_"So how'd you do today?" Peter asked, setting his feet back down on the ground. _

_With a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying attention, Felix dropped his "earnings" on the table. "Not well," he admitted. "There's so many damn guards out there today."_

_Peter glanced towards the windows in annoyance. "It's because there's royalty passing through."_

_"Guess we can all go hungry for a couple days," Felix said dryly._

_Peter grimaced. "I guess so." He sighed and stared at the table for a few seconds. "Or . . . maybe not." With a grin, he dropped a small, but heavy sack on the table._

_Felix blinked in astonishment. "You never cease to amaze me. How did you-"_

_"Peter Pan!"  
_

_Peter grabbed the sack and shoved it back into his patched up pocket. Feigning an innocent look, he leaned back in his chair as a girl came storming in the tavern, straight towards their table._

_Fighting back a smirk, Felix watched the girl as she put her hands on her hips, glaring furiously at Peter. She was obviously extremely wealthy, by the arrogant poise in her stand and the perfection of her long, frilly gown._

_Through gritted teeth, she hissed out, "I woke up this morning and do you know what I noticed?"_

_He looked bored. "Well I have a feeling you're going to tell me."_

_She lowered her voice. "You were gone," she seethed. _

_Peter shrugged, not look remotely abashed. "I had other things to attend to."_

_She stomped her foot. "Along with my jewels!"_

_He frowned, his eyes squinted in curiosity. "What was your name again?"_

_She let out a shriek of rage. Felix had to cover up his laughter with coughing._

_ "I'll have my father get you arrested for this!"_

_"Excellent," Peter said, grinning cockily. "I'd love to tell him all about my side of the story of what happened last night." He smirked dangerously. "Maybe I'll throw in a list of suspects as well. You know, all those others you've had in your bedroom." _

_She gaped at him and stuttered for a few moments before finally letting out another frustrated yell. With that, she stalked out of the tavern dramatically, being sure to stop and shove aside a man that was in her direct path._

_Peter rolled his eyes. "Just another daddy's little girl," he said mockingly. "Far too easy and spoiled."_

_Felix snickered at that before he grew serious. "You're going to be nineteen in a few months."_

_Peter raised an eyebrow, his features laced with annoyance. "And?"_

_"Do you ever think about . . . you know. Finding someone to settle down with."_

_Peter scoffed. "Definitely not. I can't imagine a girl I'd ever want to spend the rest of my life stuck with." _

_"True," Felix agreed with a smirk. "Besides, if anyone is going to get stuck keeping Rumple out of trouble, it's going to be you. You have more patience than I do."_

_A loud commotion from outside caught their attention. _

_"THIEF!"_

_"Speaking of," Peter hissed. "What the hell did he do this time?"_

_In a second, they were on their feet and running outside right into the town square, where a large number of people were gathered around something, murmuring among themselves._

_"Please!" A young, familiar voice with a strong accent pleaded. "I-I didn't mean to!"_

_There was the sound of a whip being slashed against the cobblestone ground. Peter and Felix pushed through the tightly knitted crowd until they found Rumple in the center of the circle on his hands and knees, gold coins scattered all around him. Above him, stood a richly dressed man who looked irritated, and a guard, who held a whip in his hand._

_Felix reached him first, just as the guard threw the whip back down, striking Felix in the face. He fell back with a roar of pain, clutching his face. __  
_

_Looking beyond terrified, Rumple squeaked out, "They made me steal!" _

_The young teenager scrambled to his feet and took off, right as Peter tackled the guard, wrenching the whip from his hands. _

_He punched the man's face repeatedly, until he was screaming for him to stop. But he couldn't stop. A sick sort of pleasure took hold of him, seeing the man so weak and powerless. Without that weapon, he was nothing but a pathetic adult._

_He was forced to stop when three more guards came up and grabbed him from behind, yanking him off the now unconscious guard. He thrashed against them viciously as they dragged him away. He saw Felix, whose face was swollen and bleeding badly, trying to push past four more guards to get to him._

_Another guard walked up in front of him. "Is what the boy said true?" _

_Peter spat out a mouthful of blood on his shoes, earning him a slap._

_"No," he said through gritted teeth. "Only I'm to blame. Both of them are innocent."_

* * *

Felix and Serena descended down the stairs of the dark cave, both of them feeling uneasy. There hadn't been anybody guarding the place, which left them to wonder whether the shadow had taken care of that for them, seeing how as it seemed to want them to go to Rumplestiltskin.

"I hope you don't expect me to do any of the talking," Felix muttered darkly as they reached the bottom.

"No that'd be too much to ask for," Serena said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. She stopped abruptly, reaching out to grab Felix's arm to stop him as well. Ahead was a prison. The bars of the cell were strange, looking like spears coming from the ceiling and up from the ground.

"He's not in there," Felix said in confusion.

At his words, a figure began climbing down the bars from the ceiling ever so slowly.

"Holy shit," Serena said, her eyes wide. "Kinda forgot how creepy he used to be."

Felix had to agree as Rumplestiltskin landed on the ground. His skin looked like light, green scales, and when he grinned devilishly at the two, his teeth were blackened. Felix figured that the shadow that brought them here had been his, which meant that it _wanted_ them to break the curse. He couldn't be very useful to his master right now, considering he had no idea he'd stripped his own shadow away. It surprised him. Until Pan's shadow, Felix had always thought they were all mindless killing machines who only obeyed their masters. But now another shadow was working on its own, though its intentions seemed better than Pan's had been.

Rumplestiltskin wrapped his fingers tightly around the bars, sticking his head in between so as to see them better. "Well, well, well, what _have _we here?" Rumple tutted. "Two children lost in the woods, perhaps?"

He let out a loud, maniacal laugh and even Felix jumped slightly. He'd never seen Rumple as the Dark One, though Peter had. Everything from his appearance to his voice was disturbing. Felix wasn't the least bit worried, however. He couldn't do anything from inside that cage.

He couldn't help but smirk. His former "brother" was finally locked up, like he should have been so many years ago. Better late than never, he supposed. It would have been much more satisfying to gloat if Rumple knew who Felix was, but this would have to do. Though they'd be releasing him soon so there really was nothing to gloat about.

Upon deciding that he couldn't do any harm, Serena cautiously moved forward. "Not lost," she said awkwardly. "We, um, want to make a deal."

"Do you now? Well there's not much I can do for you from _here." _He gave them a pouting look as he stroked one of the cell bars, almost tenderly.

"That's part of the deal. We'll get you out."

He drummed his finger tips together. "How very kind of you, miss . . .?"

She didn't hesitate. "Serena."

"Serena," he breathed, closing his eyes. "Well, _Serena_ how do you plan on getting me out?"

"Squid ink," she said immediately. "I can get some easily."

His face broke out into a terrifying grin. "Now we're talking." He laughed loudly before narrowing his eyes. "And what would you want in return?"

Felix looked at Serena expectantly. He hadn't the slightest idea how to break the curse and they couldn't exactly tell him about it and ask him what he recommended. It was a chance that was too risky to take, especially with this imp.

"We need a true love potion," she said, surprising Felix completely. As an after thought she added, "An extremely powerful one."

"What ever would you want with that?" Rumple simpered, looking at her as though she were an adorable child.

"None of your damn business-"

"Revenge on Peter Pan," Felix cut in without thinking. "For betraying us."

He whipped his head to look at him and Serena blinked in surprise, but said nothing, choosing to go along with whatever suicidal plan he was making up.

He wasn't sure himself.

Rumplestiltskin's eyes turned into slits. "_Do _tell, dearie."

Felix began slowly walking forward and Serena stepped aside, looking relieved that he was taking over.

"Pan's got a girl," he drawled, making his face look as .

Delight crawled on the Dark One's face. "Does he now?"

"Yes," Felix confirmed, silently hoping that he wasn't making a mistake. "One that he _loves_."

Rumple let out another of his laughs and clapped his hands together. "Go on!" he hissed.

"But he doesn't know it," Felix continued confidently, standing directly in front of the man now. "He was hit with this curse that made him lose his memories of her."

The look on Rumplestiltskin's face resembled a deflated balloon. Waving his hand around, he said dryly, "So . . . you want to bring the 'lovebirds' back together?"

"No," he said quickly. "H-he's been hurting her and holding her hostage. So restoring his memories . . ."

Rumplestiltskin was practically shaking in excitement as Felix let a devious smile play on his lips, dragging the suspense out.

"Will make him feel _guilt_. Enough to eat him alive."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

Peter and I rode poor Demon from dawn until the late evening before I finally begged him to stop for real food at the next village we passed. Unlike the one from the night before that was tiny and pretty deserted, this one was much bigger and full of people. I thought I'd enjoy the nice change of scenery, with all these refreshingly happy people. But I didn't at all. I felt drained in every possible way. The new scar on my arm was one big reminder of what I had done last night and it took every bit of energy I had to keep from thinking about it.

Thinking about the man I killed, the pain of that needle piercing through my skin, and how close I had believed I was to getting Peter back, only to have those hopes shattered once again.

The food at this little restaurant tasted better than anything I'd ever had. Probably only because it was the most food I'd eaten since Storybrooke.

"Are you sure there isn't _anything _else I can get you?" the young barmaid asked Peter, with a suggestive smile as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

My eyes flickered back and forth between the two. My throat tightened as I waited for him to turn her down, but he just smirked at her, not saying anything. Over and over I reminded myself that he was under a curse, that he didn't remember. That didn't help. The idea of him being with someone else was worse than getting my heart ripped out and crushed. I'd never thought about it because I'd never had to worry about it before. Now I could barely contain myself from screaming.

I spoke up for him. "No, thank you," I said, thrusting my empty tankard into her hand. "We're good here."

She shot me a glare and I met it straight on, smiling sweetly. Good thing I had only been drinking water or I would have probably lost it and tackled her.

Or laughed hysterically while telling jokes that would be sadly under appreciated.

With an annoyed huff, she gave up and moved away, taking great care to bump against my chair as she did so. I could have sworn she ripped out a piece of my hair with her.

Peter lowered his voice, smirking at me. "How adorable. Defending my honor, were you?"

Ignoring the cruelty in his tone, I shrugged. "Actually, I figured you should save your money to buy yourself something nicer. Like a pet rat or maybe a rusty nail."

"Very thoughtful," he drawled, getting to his feet. "Now come on. We've stopped for you far too many times."

I scoffed but followed him. I could hardly keep up with his long strides as we made our way back to the stables, where we left Demon. "Poor you. You have to feed and water me sometimes."

He shot me a darkly amused look. "Never had a pet before so I wouldn't know."

How he managed to get by without much sleep or anything amazed me. But then again, he'd been on Neverland for years. Maybe those survival habits were still in there. Or maybe he'd been like this before Neverland too. When I got him back, the first thing I would do is interrogate him about his past. I wanted to know everything about him.

"I caught a rabbit once when I was a kid but my mother made me let it go." I paused and added thoughtfully, "You know, maybe it was because it talked. Which is why it got weird when I tried to put him in one of my dresses."

He snorted. "How would it have possibly fit?"

"I swear he was as big I was!" I insisted.

He glanced at me, the corners of his lips twitching as I started laughing. It was probably the only good memory of Wonderland I had, other than the day Jefferson first spoke to me.

My laughter didn't last long. It ended when we got to the stables and discovered Demon wasn't there anymore. The stall door we left him in was closed, leaving me to assume he jumped it.

"Where is he!?" He was such a sweet horse, but other people still scared him. He could get hurt if someone thought he was dangerous.

Peter was already walking towards another horse. "He probably didn't like being locked up again."

"So that's it?" I demanded, right behind him. "We're just going to leave him out there?"

He rolled his eyes, stopping to look at me. "I'm sure a wild horse can take care of himself in the wild."

Fixing him under a death glare, I crossed my arms and sat down on the ground.

He stared at me in disbelief. "You've got to be joking."

I glowered. "I'm not going anywhere without my baby."

With a sigh, he started to advance on me, which I anticipated. A blue ball that was zapping with electricity formed in my hand and he stopped mid-walk.

"I'm not screwing around," I warned, shifting it from hand to hand. "Manhandle me and you lose an arm."

The incredulous look grew, mingled with fury. "So you won't use magic to fix your own arm, but you'll use it on me to get a damn horse back!?"

I thought it over carefully for a few seconds before I shrugged. "I never claimed to make any sense."

He groaned, running his hands through his hair. "We need to get to the palace!" he hissed. "Why are you so frustrating!?"

"Everyone needs a hobby."

"I don't believe this," Peter muttered under his breath. He glared at me. "If you don't find him within the hour, I'll drag you away, missing limbs or not."

"Fair enough," I agreed quickly, getting to my feet and letting the spell fizzle away. I ran from the stables, not really caring whether he was following or not.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"The deed is done," Serena whispered dramatically as Felix found her in the forest, hidden with the black horse in a little cave that was built in the side of a small cliff.

Unable to help himself, he grinned. "I know. Amy's freaking out and refusing to leave until they find him."

Serena patted the horse's nose, who seemed quite at ease with her. "Good. That should buy us time until the potion is finished. Did you get the hairs?"

He held two strands of hair up. "Bribed a barmaid to get them. But it turns out we don't need to worry about time though." He handed the hairs to Serena. "Peter said something about the palace in the stables."

She raised an eyebrow as she put the hairs in a tiny vial and safely stowed them in her pocket. "Why would they be going there?"

He shook his head. "The curse has left a lot of gaping holes for everyone. Peter doesn't really know what he's doing with this. It's as if he hasn't planned anything or really stopped to think about where Rumple is."

She snickered. "So basically he's an amateur villain who's a complete asshole?"

Felix more or less agreed. "With power and influence on people. Did you get the squid ink?"

Serena scoffed, as if it wasn't even a proper question. "Of course." She patted her other pocket. "You're lucky I used to be a fairy. Even if the people don't know me, I know them and who to go to for stuff that's not really legal." She sighed. "Well let's get this stuff back to the imp."

Leaving the horse there for Amy to eventually find, they left the cave and saw that it had grown dark enough to get back to Rumplestiltskin's dungeon.

Serena walked with a skip in her step. "First thing I'm going to do when the curse is broken is tell Blue she owes me big time and needs to make me a fairy again. Because I don't care whether it wants us to help or not, travelling by Rumplestiltskin's shadow is terrifying."


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: *Awkward cough* Um, so uh, please don't assemble an angry mob on me. I'm allergic to pitchforks . . . and torches . . .**

**And fear.**

**Chapter 14.**

* * *

"Just give it up," Peter said, rolling his eyes. "The horse isn't here."

Amy shot him a glare. "I believe I still have forty-five minutes left for me to look, as part of our agreement. So _hush_."

He smirked. "Where, oh where could he be?"

She stopped walking and faced him, scowling. "If you're not going to help me, then you can just go wait for me somewhere."

He narrowed his eyes slightly. "Just why is this so important to you?"

She gave him a weird look. "It's possible to care about someone without there being any evil motives, you know." Without waiting for an answer, she began her search again. With a sigh, he followed.

He'd followed her as she went to person after person in the village, begging for information on a black horse that might have wandered or ran through by itself. Everyone's answer was the same.

"Sorry, but no." This was the only one who sounded genuinely sorry as he eyed her. Peter moved his focus back to Amy, trying to ignore it.

"Fuck!" Amy said in exasperation.

The younger man raised his eyebrows in astonishment. No "lady" would dare to use language like that, especially out in public so loudly.

Which is why Peter knew he should have understood when the man looked at Peter and asked, "How much?"

Peter clenched his fists, his breathing growing heavier as he glared at the man. "Not. For. Sale," he spat through gritted teeth.

The young man immediately shrank back and took off. Peter toyed with the idea of using magic to strike him down, but was distracted when Amy tugged at his arm.

"How much for what?" she asked, giving Peter a confused look. "What's not for sale?"

He almost cracked a smile. "Don't worry about it," he said lazily, tugging a lock of her hair.

Her eyes widened. "Did you just-?" she cut herself off, touching her hair, looking somewhat awed.

He raised an eyebrow, amused. "Am I not allowed to touch your hair? You had no problem with me touching you last night."

Her cheeks turned a brilliant shade of pink and she began walking again. "Evil method," she muttered under her breath. She froze in her tracks and said, "Wait, did he think I was a prostitute!?"

"You caught on quickly," he commented mockingly, trying to ignore the rage boiling in the pit of his stomach. He shouldn't be this angry. Why would it matter to him if someone wanted her? But it did matter and it was bothering him to no end.

Ignoring the horrified look on her face, he said, "As fun as this is, I'll just wait for you at the stables."

Without waiting for an answer, he walked past her, heading back to the barn. He needed to be alone, away from her and her smile for a bit before he started thinking even more dangerous thoughts.

* * *

_Peter paced the beach, waiting impatiently for his shadow to return. It had been nearly seven and a half years since Amy had gone to Earth. Now after a year and a half of checking up on her frequently, or sending his shadow to do it when he couldn't leave the island, s__he had finally called for him._

_She had run away that morning to go to Maine, which he knew meant that the block in her mind had weakened enough that Storybrooke had started pulling her towards it until she couldn't handle it anymore. Which meant that her own magic was returning and soon it would be easy enough to help her put the pieces back together._

_He hadn't known she had magic. It had shocked him as much as it did her when she accidentally attacked the man she lived with. Though, admittedly, he shouldn't have been surprised. She'd been stuck with a mother who was obsessed with magic for years. Exactly how many years it was for her, he'd never know. Time worked differently between all of the realms, especially in a place like Wonderland. Then there was the business with that curse. It had to have screwed everything up even more._

_At least Cora was dead now. She'd tried to keep them apart, but failed miserably. And soon both Amy and the Heart of the Truest Believer would be on Neverland. _

_Pan never fails._

_Finally he felt it. The shadow had re-entered Neverland, and it wasn't alone._

_Peter's heart raced in anticipation as the shadow grew closer. Of course, he was completely prepared for multiple possibilities and several different reactions from Amy and how he would deal with them. _

_What he wasn't prepared for, however, was the sight of her limp body being carelessly carried by his shadow._

_He scrunched his eyebrows as the shadow floated down to him. "What happened?" he demanded. _

_The shadow said nothing. Instead, he let go of Amy with one hand and put it on Peter's forehead, allowing him to see what he had seen through his glowing eyes._

_In the past couple years, he had personally been keeping an eye on Amy. He had never once seen her come even close to shedding a tear. Not when she was feeling particularly lonely, or when she was being screamed at. Not when she'd used magic for the first time and had looked so confused and scared he'd nearly revealed himself so he could explain it to her. He'd already been on the verge of it with the way that man was talking to her and pushing her. _

_Peter had lost his temper before. No one had ever lived to describe what it was like, other than Felix. It was rare. He'd always remained collected, knowing that his patience would reward him. _

_Now, as he saw her lying on a dirty bed, drugged and helpless, while being pinned underneath some boy with some tears running down her face . . . _

_Anger didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling._

_"Must have been the wind," the boy said, staring at the window, unconcerned. His hands started to go back to her pants just as the shadow launched itself at him then, throwing him into the wall. There was a cracking sound and the boy began moaning in pain_

_Amy's eyes darted around the room, though the effort to keep them open seemed to be hard. "Who's there?" she whimpered._

_The shadow dropped from the ceiling and she stared at it, looking terrified yet almost fascinated. It reached out to her and her fingers twitched slightly, as if she were attempting to lift it._

_"I can't move," she whispered, her eyes shutting. "I can't . . ."_

_Peter snapped back to the present and the shadow removed his hand._

_"You were supposed to keep her safe!" Peter bellowed. "I sent you to watch over her!"_

_"**I've said that we could not interfere**," it replied in its cruel and mocking way. "**Now** **look**,** she's come to you**."**  
**_

_He fumed, wanting nothing more than to be able to re-attach it or burn it. But as much as he loathed to admit it, it was right in a way. He needed to wait until she was ready. _

_"Give her to me," he snapped. "Then go. The boy will be here in a couple days and we need to be ready."_

_"**As you wish**." It carelessly deposited Amy into his arms before it flew off. _

_Peter immediately cradled her against him, much more carefully than how the shadow had held her. She felt soft and warm, every curve of her body fitting against his perfectly. She shifted ever so slightly, making him freeze for a moment. But she hadn't woken up. She'd snuggled closer against him, her face relaxing. _

_He knew that peaceful look on her face would be gone the second she woke up. She wouldn't come to him right away. "You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" he tsked, his fingers stroking her cheek. "But I wouldn't want the game any other way." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "Don't make us play for too long though or I might have to cheat." _

_He pinpointed the Lost Boys' exact location and vanished, reappearing in a small clearing they would be coming across shortly. He carefully laid her on the ground and grinned cockily. "Let's see what you and the Lost Boys make of each other."_

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

I searched for Demon with no luck. After I got mistaken for a prostitute, Peter gave up trying to help me and went back to the barn. I kept looking though, going as far as to look in the woods nearby. But nothing. Demon was so fast he'd probably run himself into a different realm by now.

Miserably, I had no choice but to come back to the stables where I found Peter sitting against the wall, fast asleep. It made me smile. His eyes were shut and his mouth was slightly agape. I had to fight back the temptation to snuggle up to him.

Instead, I sat next to him and began shaking his shoulder. "Peter?" I shook slightly harder. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

He woke up with a jolt, panting angrily as he whipped his head around as if he was searching for something. He looked confused and furious, squinting his eyes as if trying to recall something.

"Peter?" I said uncertainly, touching his arm.

His head snapped to look at me and I flinched back at the look on his face. "Where the hell have you been?" he demanded, shaking in rage.

I opened my mouth and closed it, unsure of whether he'd truly lost it or not. "I was looking for Demon, remember?"

"Don't lie to me!" he snarled. "I saw what he did!"

I stared at him, wide-eyed. "Who what did?"

"He was trying to hurt you!" he hissed, gripping my shoulders.

The sickened, even scared, look on his face tore through me. I wanted to hold him so badly, help him through whatever nightmare he'd had like he used to do for me. But I didn't know if he'd let me.

I settled for stroking his cheek. "No one hurt me, Peter."

"No!" he shouted, making me jump. "It was real!"

My heart began to pound and I began to wonder if this was more than just a dream. I hesitantly moved closer to him and rubbed his shoulder as gently as I could. "What did you see?"

He clenched his eyes shut and he shook his head looking frustrated. "I don't remember. But there was a boy . . ." His eyes flickered to my face. "He was trying to force himself on you."

The blood drained from my face, which he noticed immediately. "I'm right, aren't I?" he demanded, his eyes lighting up in triumphant.

I swallowed. "Yes. It happened about three weeks ago."

Although he'd been convinced he was right, he still look stunned at being told so. "How did I just see it then?" he asked quietly.

"You tell me," I whispered.

Peter slammed his fist onto the ground. "I don't know!" he shouted. "I don't know why I saw that and I don't know why I care!"

He ran a hand through his hair and let his head fall back against the wall. He stared at nothing, a hard expression on his face. This had happened so fast. I was completely unprepared for how to handle this or guide him through it without scaring him off.

But I didn't want to do this carefully, or think about what _this_ Peter would want from me. I wanted to do what my Peter would want.

Slowly, I shifted from my spot on the ground and sat sideways onto his lap. His eyes moved to mine, but he didn't react in any other way. Somewhat encouraged by this, I tucked my head underneath his chin and wrapped my arms around him.

Then I waited. Waited for him to reject me, or accept me.

He chose option C.

"How can you do this?" he asked, sounding nonchalant. "After what almost happened to you, and after everything I've done to you, you just . . . trust me."

"There's a lot of evil, Peter," I whispered. "I've seen it, I've been hurt by it, and I've watched it hurt others." I lifted my head up and stared into his blue-green eyes. "And I know that there's evil in you." I swallowed and smiled weakly. "But I know there's good too. I've seen it."

"You actually think I could be 'good'?" he said slowly and disbelieving. "That I could just give up everything I've been working for . . . for you?"

I buried my face against his neck. "I believe in you, Peter Pan," I whispered.

His breath caught slightly, and slowly his arms went around me. Almost cautiously, his hand went to my chin and he tilted my head up, his eyes fixating on my mouth in anticipation.

My lips didn't even touch his when another voice spoke up.

"Oh the joys and trials of young love."

Peter and I jumped apart, looking behind us to see the last person either of us ever expected in a barn spying on us.

Rumplestiltskin stood across the barn, patting a horse with a wicked grin on his face. Fear shot through me as I stared at this terrifying creature. This wasn't the man I'd met on Neverland. This was the one I had seen as a child, the one who had taken Belle as a prisoner.

And without the dagger to get the Dark One's powers, Peter wouldn't try to kill him.

"How the hell did you get free!?" Peter snarled, jumping to his feet as I scrambled to mine.

He twirled his finger to point at me. "You have _her_ to thank for that." Peter whipped his head to look at me. I could only stare in astonishment. "I must say, I've been dying to meet you. Amy, isn't it?" He began to stroll, his hands behind his back. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From who?" I shot back.

He giggled. "From your friends, of course. The ones who got me out!" He gave a grand gesture of his hands, as if to emphasize his freedom.

Peter stared at me, rage clouding his eyes. Even if he hadn't known it, deep down he'd trusted me. Now it looked like I'd broken it.

"I didn't tell them to do that!" I snapped, though that had been my original plan. "Felix isn't even my friend!"

Rumplestiltskin raised his eyebrows, making a face. "Then what is he?"

"Don't fucking get me started," I muttered darkly, silently cursing Felix for the millionth time for doing this.

He laughed again. "Ooh, I think I like you, dearie! How is it that you let yourself get wrapped up with the likes of _him_?" He nodded his head towards Peter, grimacing dramatically.

I glared at him. I don't know how much he knew, or what Serena and Felix told him to strike a deal, but he knew that Peter wasn't himself and he was taking full advantage of that.

He sighed loudly. "I mean it's no wonder you've been plotting against him."

Peter's eyes flashed. "What is he talking about?" he hissed.

My eyes widened. "It's not what you think!" I pleaded. He couldn't be doing this. He was trying to turn Peter against me. What the hell did Felix and Serena do to make him think that this was fine with them?

Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes, looking almost disapproving. "Wake up, dear boy, she's been lying to you this whole time."

"No I haven't!" I insisted. "I mean I have, but it's not like that!"

Peter stared at me with betrayal. "All those pretty little words were just to keep me from succeeding. You don't care about me." He jaw clenched, looking at me with disgust. "You were just trying to save your own skin."

"That's not true!" I reached for him but he pushed my hands away.

Rumplestiltskin grinned widely. "Of course they were just words. After all, we're villains." His voice lowered darkly. "And villains don't get happy endings."

"Don't you dare listen to him!" I shouted. "Don't!" Peter turned away and I grabbed his arm. "Peter, I love you-!"

I didn't feel it when it came. I just saw his hand before my head whipped to the side. All I could do was stare at the ground, my hand cradling my cheek where I knew I should have felt a stinging pain. But everything felt numb.

Slowly, I lifted my head back to look at Peter, who stared at his hand with wide eyes as he breathed heavily.

"Please come back to me," I whispered, backing away. "I know you're still in there."

I heard Rumplestiltskin laugh, followed by the snapping of fingers. Then I vanished from the barn in a puff of smoke.

I kept my eyes shut for a long time, unwilling to look to see where I was. Somewhere outside, I knew that. I could feel the cool air and a couple crickets chirping. It felt calming. Familiar.

The galloping of horses caught my attention and I forced myself to open my eyes. I was smack in the center of a dirt road, surrounded by the forest. Up ahead were some horses charging towards me at top speed with knights riding them, pulling a black carriage.

I tried to move, but my legs didn't seem to feel like working properly. They gave out and I found myself scrambling backwards with my hands, which were shaking as bad as my legs.

The horses and carriage sped by me, narrowly missing my feet. I relaxed slightly, until I heard a knight yell, "Yah!", resulting in the horses halting immediately.

I stared blankly as a knight jumped off the horse and went to the carriage, opening the door. A moment later, a woman in dark, purple regal clothing stepped out. My eyes slowly wandered from her feet up to her face, which was glaring at me. Breathing suddenly became a struggle as I tried to grasp the reality of what was happening.

My older sister narrowed her eyes. "Why are you trespassing on my land?"

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Well that was dramatic!"

Peter could only stare at his hand, not listening to the Dark One. He'd hit her. He had snapped and he hurt her.

But she was a liar, wasn't she? She'd manipulated him, trying to get his sympathy so that he'd fall for her and choose not to become the Dark One. He should feel satisfied that he'd gotten some kind of revenge, especially now that she was gone, away from him, somewhere. But he didn't. He felt like he was going to get sick.

Finally he looked at Rumple, who seemed looked sinisterly pleased. "So what are you waiting for?" Peter snapped. "Go ahead and try to kill me!" He didn't have the dagger and he wasn't strong enough to kill Rumplestiltskin, but he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"See, I would," Rumplestiltskin said with a sigh. "But seeing you wallow all alone with nothing but your guilt to keep you company will be much more satisfying." He snapped his fingers and Peter slammed against a wall, making a horse whinny in fear. Before he could so much as blink, a blue liquid was being forced down his throat.

"Drink up, dearie!"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

* * *

It all hit Peter at once, like a painful tidal wave that was determined to drown him. Around three hundred years of memories flooded through his mind relentlessly, not giving him a chance to breathe or absorb them until finally it stopped and the pieces begin to weave themselves together. His fingers dug into the dirt ground so hard his knuckles nearly burst through his skin. He hadn't been taken out of existence because of Felix's curse. The surviving spinster sister had given up her magic and her life for him.

For Amy.

"No," Peter whispered, shaking his head. He sucked in a gulp of air. "No."

Rumpelstiltskin laughed loudly, throwing the now empty vial behind him carelessly and skipping back a few steps. "Well I see it worked!"

Peter couldn't answer. He began to shake, a wild, deranged look in his eyes. Over and over again he lashed out and hurt Amy in every possibly way, dragging her across the Enchanted Forest, threatening her and talking to her like she was worthless. He'd treated her worse than her own mother had.

What tore through him the most was that no matter what he had done to her, she didn't give up on him. The love in her eyes when she looked at him, the sadness and desperation to coax even the littlest bit of affection from him to try and stir his memories. The image of her covered in all those burns, having a meltdown in her bedroom at her old home because he'd stolen his own gift to her back when she had believed him to be dead, made him taste bile. The way she cried and hugged him when he first found her in the barn with Gaston, her "fiance", who attacked her.

And Peter just watched in the shadows, forcing her into using her magic to save herself.

Amy had given him every drop of her love and trust. And he, the one who always promised that he'd never hurt her because he felt the same way for her . . . he had believed that _she_ was the traitor. He had struck her across the face, something that even her old guardian had never done.

She'd been wrong all this time. He was a monster.

"Ooh," Rumpelstiltskin tutted as Peter forced himself to his feet. "You look terrible." He mockingly grimaced. "Did you forget something?" He didn't even have the chance to giggle before Peter threw his hand out, sending the man flying backwards.

"I did forget something," Peter said, his voice soft and menacing as he walked towards the man, who now looked angry as he slowly got to his feet. "I forgot about how much power I really had, thanks to a little island of mine." He grinned. "The immortality is nice, but considering I'm unevenly sharing the power of one person with someone else, well, I was a bit weaker than I let people believe."

Rumpelstiltskin shot him an odd look. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing you need be concerned over, _laddie_," Peter said mockingly, earning him a glare. "Now, back to business." His voice came out as deadly as a viper. "If I find so much as a scratch on her, I'll kill every person who's been involved in this."

Smirking, he raised his voice. "Isn't that right, Felix?" He turned around and saw Felix, lingering near the entrance, Serena standing behind him looking between the two nervously.

"There you are," Peter said, his grin widening. "And such good timing. I was just talking about what I do to traitors."

There was an unmistakable look of guilt in Felix's eyes as he moved forward. "Pan-."

"Don't waste your breath,_"_ Peter snarled. "For your sake, you better hope that Amy's alive." The dark smile came back. "Then, just maybe, I'll make your death quick."

Serena stepped forward. "Hi, yeah, can I cut in?" Without waiting for an answer, she continued. "Look, Pan, I know you've been out of the loop, so I'll explain this to you as gently as I can." She sighed. "See, Felix is _my _bitch now. So . . . only I'm allowed to punish him. But you can be rest assured he won't get off easily." She winked at Felix, who to Peter's incredulity, smirked slightly back.

She turned to glare at Rumpelstiltskin, who had been watching the scene calmly, looking highly amused. "You were supposed to make us bottled love and hand it over. Instead you made a memory restorer for one person and took the fuck off!"

"The boy said you wanted him to suffer from guilt," Rumpelstiltskin said. "So I did just that without having to go through the hassle of creating such a powerful potion." He leaned forward. "You're welcome!"

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM!?" Serena exploded. "You idiot, don't you know a manipulation when you see one!?"

"Well look at that," Peter said in amusement, looking to Felix. "You were so afraid of being on your own that you made a deal with my shadow and cast a curse. Now look at you, taking control of your own life and trying to be a hero."

"I was trying to do the right thing," Felix insisted, looking desperate. "To fix what I did."

Serena held a hand up. "Hold on, children. Where's Amy?"

"That's what I would like to know," Peter said dangerously, turning back to the Dark One. "Send me to where you sent her."

Rumpelstiltskin disappeared and reappeared right beside him, making Peter hold out his hand, which pulsed with magic, threateningly. "Or what?" he asked. He waved his hands in pretend fear. "You'll kill me? Torture me slowly? All very nice threats, but that won't bring her back."

"Or I can just tell you to and you do it, whether you want to or not."

Peter's head whipped to look at Felix, who twirled a gleaming silver dagger around in his hand casually, like Peter had seen him do with his club so many times.

Fury, mingled with fear, overtook Rumpelstiltskin's face. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!?" he roared, all hints of playfulness gone.

"Well let's just say in another life, you told your shadow to do whatever it took to keep you from doing something you'd regret." After a moment's hesitation, Felix tossed the dagger to Peter who caught it by the handle.

"Even if it meant taking away your free will."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

My older sister sighed as she gazed down at me, her lips pursed thoughtfully.

"You're stubborn," she admitted, sounding half-annoyed and half-impressed. "I'll give you that."

I just stared at the cold, hard floor, waiting for her to decide my fate.

Convinced that I was some sort of spy or assassin, she had me dragged back to her castle where she proceeded to interrogate me. At first, she had two guards hold me down on my knees, but she quickly realized that I wasn't going to run and had them leave us. She'd tried every method known to man to get me to say something. She'd tried being nice, she'd attempted bribery, she threatened me to the point where she showed off her magic to try and scare me.

But I never even met her eyes.

"So what am I supposed to do with you?" she asked coldly. "You haven't given me a single reason or argument to believe that you're not up to something. Absolutely no one goes in my woods anymore unless they're trying to go after me."

The sound of a slap kept echoing in my head, followed by cold, angry blueish-green eyes.

"Are you a mute?"

I whimpered. What if Rumpelstiltskin had killed him?

Regina let out an aggravated yell. "Fine." She bent down and tilted my chin up with a single finger. "I have ways to make you talk."

If only he hadn't showed up when he did then maybe I would have completely gotten through to Peter. Now he believed I had been trying to hurt him.

Now he wanted me dead.

Regina let go of my chin and my head dropped back down uncaringly.

"I'll give you one last chance," she said softly, venom seeping out of her tone. "Was it Snow White who sent you?"

Mary Margaret. She believed in the love Peter and I had so much. What would she say if she knew that it had failed?

What would any of them say if they knew that _I_ had failed?

Regina sighed irritably. "Have it your way."

I didn't register what she was doing until her hand reached towards me. I snapped back to reality, terror gripping me by my body and shaking me.

"No!" I screamed. "Please, Regina!"

The fact that I was finally responding seemed to encourage her. Just as she touched my chest, a warm glow came from my heart and a large zap struck Regina's hand, causing her to yelp and snatch it back.

I hugged myself tightly, trying to pull myself back together. I couldn't let her kill or control me. I promised him I wouldn't give up no matter what . . .

Regina's face twisted angrily. "Who is protecting you!?" she demanded, standing to her full height.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. "No one is protecting me."

She reached down and grabbed my arm, hauling me to my feet. "Liar," she seethed. "Who put that spell on your heart?"

"What spell?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

She narrowed her eyes at me suspiciously. "You . . . really don't know, do you?" She chuckled and let go of me, taking a good thirty seconds to examine me with a smirk before saying, "There is a very powerful spell on your heart that prevents anyone from ever being able to take it out. There's someone out there that cares about you a lot."

My legs wobbled and my breathing grew shakier as I felt my throat closing. Oh, Peter . . .

Regina raised her eyebrows in interest. "Hmph. You know who it is, don't you? Should I expect this person to come looking for you anytime soon?"

I swallowed the lump painfully. "No. He wants me dead."

Amusement took over her face. "Lovers quarrel?"

I shook my head. "It's more complicated than that," I said quietly.

She chuckled. "Darling, it always is. Love is a _mess_." She smiled wickedly. "But if there's anything I've learned, it will drive a person into doing anything."

My eyes flickered to hers. "Did you ever love someone?" I asked before I could help it.

Her smile faltered and for a moment she just stared at me without really seeing me, as though thinking about something, or someone.

"I did once," she finally said. She shook her head and her voice went cold again. "But that's over and he's gone. And as for you, well, I'd love to meet whoever it is that's keeping your heart so tightly under lock and key, in a literal sense."

Her voice raised. "Guards! Take her to one of the cells."

My eyes widened and full out panic took over me, clouding every rational thought I had. I couldn't be locked away again. Not by her.

"He's not coming for me!" I yelled as a couple of guards burst into the room and began to drag me away. "Regina, please! Please don't lock me up! He won't come, he hates me!" She turned away and ignored me completely as the guards pulled me further and further down the hall.

"REGINA! DON'T LOCK ME UP! I'M YOUR SISTER!"

Regina whirled around and called, "Wait!"

The guards stopped and I took a big gulp of air, relieved that I had stalled her from locking me away.

But what had I done?

Regina stared at me in disbelief as she walked forward. "Are you so desperate that you would make up something so ridiculous?"

I opened my mouth and closed it several times. What more did I have to lose? She was going to lock me up either way.

"It's true," I murmured. "Our mother, Cora, kept me a secret from everyone. She sent me away to live with—." I froze, a shudder going down my spine as I recalled the secret Jefferson spilled back in Storybrooke. "She sent me to live with Belle. The other girl you're keeping prisoner here."

Fury etched in her features. "How do you know about her!?"

I ignored her and went on, my words coming out in a rush. "Regina, I know that deep down you're not evil. You're just hurting and I know that because I've been as lonely as you for such a long time and it's all because of the woman who was supposed to love and care for us, but instead she made us both miserable. Sometimes I thought that there was truly a reason she was incapable of loving and other times I wondered if she was just a raging, psychopathic bitch who took hearts because it made her feel like she had a purpose."

Regina's expression remained blank aside from her mouth tightening. One of the guards coughed awkwardly and I could feel the other shrug.

I looked at her pleadingly, hope soaring inside of me. I could see her reluctantly looking for a resemblance, which there was very little of. Same eye color and black hair. Both of which meant nothing. Maybe the same chin.

I waited as the beautiful, terrifying woman in front of me contemplated everything I had babbled.

Finally she said calmly, "I tried playing nice." She looked at the guards and said, "Take her to the other dungeon, far away from our other _guest_."

"NO!"

Electricity surged from my body and shocked both of the guards holding me. They flopped to the ground, their bodies convulsing.

I barely ran five feet before a spell struck me in the legs and I fell to the ground. I tried standing up but I couldn't. My legs felt so weak, like they weighed a thousand pounds. I couldn't move them in the slightest.

I used magic on the guards. I should have tried to take Regina too.

But I couldn't bring myself to do it. Now I'd pay for it.

Another jolt hit me painfully in the back of my head and my vision clouded over until I let my eyes shut, giving in and letting the world fade from sight as I desperately wished to be in Peter's arms, even if only for one more time.

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Peter opened his eyes and glanced around, finding himself now in the middle of the woods somewhere. He used the dagger to force Rumpelstiltskin to transport him here.

"Amy!" he shouted, tucking Rumpelstiltskin's dagger into his boot. He stood there, his eyes expertly scanning the area for any noise or signs of movement. She could have been hiding from him, and he wouldn't blame her if she was. The look on her face when he hit her would forever be imprinted in his mind. Shock, anguish, fear. All things he'd never wanted her to feel ever again.

It was dark now, making it hard to look for footprints on the dirt road he stood on, but not impossible.

Or there was the other way to find her. The new way.

After the curse first hit, the first thing he'd felt, other than the desire to become the Dark One, was his magic pulling him towards something quite intensely. Trusting himself and his magic, he followed the pull until he reached the castle where Amy was. He heard whispers from the servants that the adopted daughter of Sir Maurice was sick in the head and confined to her room. The curse had made Dr. Frankenstein one of the many people who was under his influence, so he sent him in to do some digging for him. Amy, he discovered, was more powerful than him. At least she had been before the magic he'd gained from Neverland returned to him. Now he'd say that if she were to ever use her full abilities they'd been evenly matched.

Now that his memories were back, he'd realized how he found her and why she was stronger. They shared magic from the same person, which connected them. The spinster, however, made the share of her gift unequal, giving Amy a bigger share than him.

Probably knowing that it would keep his cursed self from truly hurting her if he thought she could kill him if provoked badly enough.

Peter felt his sanity slipping away. He still hurt her. Pushing her around and tormenting her. She did nothing to fight back, other than a slap and a few biting remarks.

A hag nearly drowned her and he waited, curious to see if she'd use magic to escape. When she didn't come up, something deep down stirred inside and he went in after her.

She didn't give up hope on him and never tried to hurt him.

Peter let out a breath in a hiss. He'd someday make it up to her. He'd spend eternity making it up to her. But right now he needed to find her first. And wherever she was, she needed him. He could feel it.

He focused on his magic, demanding it to guide him to Amy. He felt a gentle tug at first, but the harder he concentrated, the more urgent it got, now desperate to be reunited with its companion.

The thought _almost_ brought a smile to him. Even their magic wanted to be with each other.

He followed the trail, letting it lead him. He ran down the dirt road so fast he was practically flying.

When he made it to the Evil Queen's castle not even five minutes later, he nearly laughed, that all too familiar feeling rage boiling over. Of course it had to be her sister that she got caught by. Someone she wouldn't want to fight back in fear of hurting her.

For someone who knew nothing anymore, Rumpelstiltskin still did things that worked out more deviously perfect than he would ever know.

When he reached the entrance to the front, he didn't even blink when he killed the guards who tried to go after him. A few waves of his hand and it was all over with.

As though in a trance, he navigated his way through the cold, steel castle, his magic urging him in the right direction to find her. Finally, he saw a large, wooden door at the end of a hall. His magic went wild, coursing through his veins excitedly, assuring him that Amy was through there and she was alive.

"So you did come."

Peter stopped in his tracks as the queen herself materialized in front of a door. She looked at him with an amused sort of interest

"You're young to have such power," she said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Who are you?"

Peter grinned devilishly and began walking closer. "Let's make it a game. A puzzle to solve." He stopped and raised his eyebrows. "But first, you have something of mine." He nodded his head towards the door, his expression darkening drastically. "I'd like her back."

She cocked her head to the side, considering him. "It's funny," she commented. "For some reason, she was very insistent on saying that you weren't going to come for her."

Peter clenched his jaw, wanting nothing more than to rip her heart out and crush it. Regina strolled closer, her smile growing crueler.

"She believes you want her dead," Regina said, coming to a stop in front of him. "I wonder why that is?" She pursed her lips in mock thoughtfulness. "You know, perhaps it has something to do with that red mark on her cheek."

Peter's hands found their way around her neck, and for a moment, there was fear in her eyes. A choking noise came from her, much to his satisfaction.

"If she didn't care about you," Peter said softly, pressing his thumb down harder on her throat. "I would have killed you a while ago."

Pure confusion took over her face and he released her, smirking.

"Just remember this moment when the curse is broken and you demand to know why I won't let you anywhere near her."

Frustration replaced the confusion. "What are you talking about-!?" She was cut off when he waved his hand over her face and her eyes fluttered shut before she dropped to the floor.

"Your Highness," he mocked, stepping over her sleeping form. Rumpelstiltskin had a point. It'd be much more satisfying to watch her drown in guilt once she knew the truth.

Not wasting another moment, Peter wrenched the door open behind her to find a staircase. His heart raced as he ran down the stairs. She had to be having a panic attack. She was terrified of being confined. She couldn't even stand being in the jail cell back in Storybrooke. This was a _dungeon._

He came to a halt when he reached the bottom and his heart stopped. Up ahead was a large cell with iron bars and a cold, dirt floor, which Amy was lying face down on.

"Amy!"

He ran to the bars and began using every bit of power he had to try and open the cell. He tried melting the bars, making them vanish, dissolving them. But nothing was working. Some kind of spell had to be on them, preventing them from being destroyed that easily. He really wanted to kill Regina now.

Peter grew so desperate he began to kick at the door, which made it clang and shake, but nothing budged.

"Amy!" he called, rattling the bars. "Amy, you have to wake up!"

His heart skipped a beat when she stirred ever so slightly before going still again.

"Amy! It's me! I can't get you out with your magic too."

He heard her groan softly before her head shifted to the side so that it was facing him, her eyes still shut. He sucked in a breath, hating himself more than he ever had.

She looked almost the same as what he had seen the past week or so. But now that he was in his right mind, he'd never realized how different she looked. Dark circles were under her eyes and he was reminded of what he put her through and how he refused to let her sleep because of her nightmares, which must have been frequent during the week she thought he was dead.

The natural paleness of her skin used to make her look like she was glowing. Now she looked sickly.

"Amy," Peter said again, trying to keep his voice composed and calm. It would only upset her if she woke up to him losing it. "Come on, angel, I need you to open your eyes for me."

Her face scrunched up, as though she were in pain. She groaned again and very slowly, her eyes opened.

The second she saw him, standing there and gripping the bars of her cell, her face twisted in fear and she let out a cry before she attempted to move away, relying on her arms. Her legs remained limp, as though she couldn't use them.

"Shh!" He dropped to the floor on his knees, feeling like he was going to get sick. "It's okay!"

"What are you doing here?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face. "I wasn't trying to hurt you, I promise."

"I know, I know," he said as soothingly as he could manage. "I know, love. I'm not here to hurt you. I came to get my Lost Girl back."

She froze, her eyes widening. "Wh-what did you call me?" she croaked.

"It's me, Amy," he said softly, stretching his hand through the bars towards her. "I'm back."

Her hand went to her mouth. "Oh my God!" she choked out. Using her elbows, she began dragging herself towards him.

"What's wrong with your legs?" he demanded.

She just shook her head, focused on trying to reach him. When she did, she grabbed his hand and he pressed a small kiss to it before going to stroke her hair with his other hand. She held on to his hand tightly, her body still shaking with sobs.

"I'm going to get you out," he said "But I need you to use magic to help me."

She nodded rapidly, her breathing coming out in hiccups.

He took her hand and wrapped her fingers around the bar, his hand closed over hers. Her eyes shut without him having to say anything and they both began concentrating. Slowly, but surely, he felt the bars begin to disintegrate under their fingers until finally there was a hole big enough for her to crawl out of.

The second her upper body was through, he pulled her the rest of the way out and straight into his arms.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: *Strides in Evil Queen style* Sorry I'm late!**

**Chapter 16.**

* * *

Peter remembered me. I kept repeating those words in my brain, but they refused to register properly. It was too unreal.

In the most incredible, beautiful way possible.

I couldn't stop crying as I clung to him. As much as I couldn't believe it, I certainly could see it. His eyes weren't cold anymore and his embrace was familiar again. I couldn't understand what he was murmuring in my ear, but his voice was giving me the will power to fight from slipping unconscious again.

It felt as if all the energy had been sucked out of my body and I ached from head to toe, especially my legs which were throbbing painfully. Despite the fact that I felt pain in them and felt anything that they touched, it was as though they were paralyzed from the spell Regina hit me with before I got dragged here. I couldn't for the life of me move them.

But Regina could hit me with a sleeping curse and I'd stay awake to keep his face in my sight.

Peter's arms were wrapped around me tightly as I cried. He was breathing heavily by my ear, his hands moving all over me, as if trying to assess whether I was missing any limbs or not.

It took me a bit but I finally managed to speak. "I missed you so much!"

"I'm so sorry, Amy," he whispered, slightly louder than before. I realized that that's what he'd been saying.

I shook my head furiously, taking a big gulp of air only to choke on a sob. "T-that wasn't you, Peter!" Another gulp. "I know it wasn't!"

One of his hands went to my cheek and he tilted it up to look at him as he stroked with his thumb softly. I didn't realize it was the cheek his cursed self had hit until a warm, tingling feeling went through it and the slight soreness vanished. His eyes seemed to be drinking in every detail of my face. He swallowed hard, his Adam's Apple bobbing.

I laid my hand over his. "Please don't ever leave me again," I pleaded.

He clenched his eyes shut and laid his forehead against mine. "I'm not going anywhere," he said. His voice came out harshly through gritted teeth, but his words were like a security blanket. "No one is e_ver_ going to hurt you again." He brought his other hand up to cup my face, wiping at the flowing stream of tears. "I love you."

A relieved, joyful burst of laughter escaped me at hearing those words from him again and I closed the distance between us.

His lips were fierce and loving again, not harsh and forceful. This was what I'd been craving, the touch that made me melt inside. Our mouths moved together slowly, the both of us trying to express a bunch of different emotions at once. Desperation to try and forget everything that had happened, relief that the nightmare was over, and anger that the other had suffered. But there was a lot of hope for the long future ahead of us.

As we kissed, it felt like the world gave a long, hard shake beneath us. It wasn't until he pulled away abruptly and scanned the room that I realized it actually had.

Sniffling, I looked around too. "What?" I asked hoarsely.

He glanced around for a moment longer before looking back to me with a slight smile. "Don't worry about it." I could see the wheels in his head turning, but I didn't care enough to wonder about it. Whatever it was, it could wait.

"Your kiss is back to normal," I said softly. I smiled weakly. "You know, I think the other Peter was trying to slowly choke me to death with his tongue."

"How rude of him. Show me _exactly_ what that bastard did."

A blush rose to my cheeks and I laughed. Grinning cockily, he kissed the tears away my eyes. "Much better," Peter said approvingly, tugging a lock of my hair. His eyes glanced down at the outfit I had borrowed from Red. "You don't like this much, do you?"

Before I could even tell him he was right, the long red skirt and white blouse were replaced with the outfit I'd imagined for myself in Neverland. It was so simple, black pants and a dark purple top, but it meant the world to me.

"Without Neverland in my memories, I didn't have its magic either," he admitted. "I wasn't nearly as powerful as I lead you to believe."

I didn't care. Beaming, I entwined my fingers through his, bring both his hands up to my lips and giving them both a kiss. "How _did_ you get your memories back?"

A dark look went across his face so quickly that for a moment I wondered if I had imagined it. "We have all the time in the world to talk," he said, moving his hand to rest on my knee. "But not here. Now, why can't you walk?"

I grimaced. "Regina hit me with some kind of spell. I-I can't move them at all."

His eyes flashed angrily. "Do they hurt?"

I shrugged. "No, not really."

"Liar."

A giggle escaped me and fresh tears brimmed to my eyes. I'd forgotten his uncanny ability to see through everyone, especially me. It used to be annoying, now I cherished it.

Peter smirked slightly, his hands alternating legs as he gently rubbed them. As he did so, that sensation came back and I felt the pain disappear, which felt llike a great relief.

But I still couldn't move them. "That's all I can do," he admitted. "Don't worry, it's just a temporary spell though. It'll fade soon."

I nodded and laid my head against his chest, closing my eyes tightly. Being in a slightly more calm state of mind made it harder to stand this place. The image of Regina's face, looking at me without that bit of sisterly affection I'd gotten used to, well it hurt. A lot. I had been so focused on Peter I had barely thought about how much I missed her or Belle.

"Belle!" I yelped. "She's locked up here somewhere!" I began to shift away, as if I could actually stand or something, but he pulled me right back against him.

"No she's not," Peter said calmly. "Not anymore. Your sister isn't going to be here either, before you ask. Both of them are okay, I'm assuming. Now let's get out of here." He reached into his boot and pulled out a silver dagger with a jagged blade.

My eyes flickered to the dagger to his face nervously. "Did you . . .?"

He sighed and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "No. He's still alive and the Dark One."

Trying to ignore the way he said "still", I tucked my head underneath his chin and stared at the dagger in his hand. I noticed "_Rumplestiltskin_" engraved into it.

"Where'd you get it?"

He didn't say anything for a moment, looking at the dagger with some interest as he stroked my hair with his other hand.

"Felix," he finally admitted. Sensing my next question, he added, "I didn't kill him either. Yet."

I pulled my head away and glared at him, though my heart wasn't really in it. I didn't think I'd ever be able to feel angry or annoyed with him ever again. The wound of losing him was too fresh.

"Please don't kill him, Peter."

"Why the hell are you defending him!?" he demanded. Without thinking, I flinched back.

Shock flashed across his face and I felt my own eyes grow in horror at what I'd done.

He swallowed, anger and self-loathing written all over his face. "What have I done to you?"

"No." I shook my head. "Peter, no. You didn't do anything to me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and began kissing his face. "I'm fine." Kiss on his cheek. "I didn't mean it." His jawline. "I'm not scared of you." His lips, where I lingered for a bit longer. "I'm okay."

"No you're not okay!" he said, sounding as though he was trying very hard to keep his voice under control. "Look at you, Amy! You're . . ." he trailed off, looking me over.

I blinked. "What?"

He was silent for a while. There was something I couldn't distinguish hidden in his eyes. He traced my lips with his finger, gazing at my still wet face. "You're beautiful," he finally said. A sinister edge took over his tone. "And no one is going to take you away from me ever again."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"What the hell was that?" Serena asked in bewilderment, her arms wrapped around the neck of the black horse. It had kept her from falling when it felt like an explosion had hit the world.

Felix glanced around him for Rumplestiltskin who had vanished. The three of them had gone into the woods to fulfill Pan's parting request, well order, of getting Amy's damn horse back. Rumple was nasty, enraged at being controlled. Serena purposely annoying him didn't help much, which entertained Felix.

They'd just found the horse in the woods, as he had wandered away from the cave Felix and Serena had left him, when a jolt knocked him to the ground, making the world shatter around them.

It had been nighttime not even ten seconds ago. Now it was morning, the sky a blinding shade of white. The temperature had also changed dramatically. It was now cold enough that Felix could see his breath, as though the season itself had changed.

"They kissed," Felix said slowly. "I guess you were right. The loophole I put in worked." He stopped, staring at Serena in astonishment as she stepped around the horse and into plain view.

"Finally! See, I told you could still control _your_ curse! I mean, having Pan's memories restored and then doing the True Love's Kiss thing took more drama than just using the bottled love Rumples was supposed to make . . . but this works too! And you didn't even need dark magic to do-why are you smirking like that?"

"Look at yourself," he said simply.

Serena blinked and looked down. The rough looking boy's outfit she'd been wearing had disappeared, being replaced by a dark pink dress that came down above her knees. The top of it was like a corset, with gold thread. Her sleeves hung off her shoulders and brightly colored flowers adorned her red-streaked hair and dress.

And she had wings.

"This . . . is EPIC!" she screeched. "AH!"

A second later, she was the size of his hand and zooming around the air like a wild bird freed from a cage, laughing in a way that was almost maniacal.

She began doing a dance in mid-air, her hair whipping around her as she tossed her head around. "Motherfuckers can't stop me now because I'm back, bitches!"

"Guess you'll be leaving now."

Serena stopped mid-dance and blinked, looking at Felix in surprise. The bitterness in his own tone surprised him as well. He avoided her eyes, choosing to stare at a tree and making himself look as bored as possible.

She flew forward and crossed her arms, inches from his face. "What do you mean?

"The curse is broken and you've got your wings back." He shrugged.

She scoffed. "Trying to get rid of me still?" She sniffed dramatically, her small hand going to her heart. "Felix, I'm heartbroken. I mean, after everything we've been through."

He raised his eyebrows, feeling annoyed at the little flicker of hope in his chest.

She sighed and sat down on his shoulder. He fought the temptation to flick her off, just for the fun of it. Instead he craned his neck to look at her, which felt weird.

"Look, kid, you're probably going to be hunted down and have your head cut off and put on a stick." She shook her head. "You _need_ me to keep your ass out of trouble. Besides, we both know I've grown on you." She winked before snapping her fingers and pointing forward. "Now walk! Before Rumple comes looking for you, cuz, uh, he knows you're here."

The corners of his lips twitched. "What about Pan?"

"Screw Pan. I'm assuming he got Amy and I'm sure they're busy having kinky makeup sex or something."

He couldn't keep the disgust off his face. "Don't," was all he could get out.

She grinned widely. "Then walk!"

Rolling his eyes, he put a hand on Amy's horse and began guiding him to walk. The black horse was suspicious of him, but followed. His head kept whipping around as though he was looking for something.

Serena began to hum and Felix tried to shrug her off. "You are _not_ sitting on my shoulder all day."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"Little bit."

"Hehehe, good."

* * *

**Amy's P.O.V**

The abrupt brightness of the outdoors nearly blinded me compared to the darkness of the dungeon. Without even being near Rumplestiltskin, Peter used the dagger to order him to send us to his castle.

I'd protested against it. The idea of controlling the love of Belle's life, who despite everything I knew had a good heart like Peter did, was bad enough. But going to his castle was even worse and I was surprised that Peter would even think of wanting to go there. He hated the man, point-blank.

"Just for now," he had assured me before turning his attention back to the dagger. The look on his face sent a small shiver up my spine, though it wasn't me I was concerned about.

Now we stood in front of the Dark One's castle, Peter carrying me in his arms as my legs still wouldn't move for me. Goosebumps crawled up my skin, both from the cold weather that seemed to come from nowhere and the idea of being at the place Belle had been a prisoner at. Every step Peter took towards it, my mind protested louder.

"How long was I at Regina's?" I asked, as though I had merely gone there for a visit.

"Less than an hour."

I scrunched my eyebrows in surprise. "That's not possible. It was dark out."

He raised an eyebrow at me, amused. "It wasn't winter either." He moved his hand from my back long enough to wave it at the large double doors, where they magically swung open for him.

"And when I came here to look for the dagger it didn't look like it hadn't been touched in, oh, about twenty-eight years, either."

I frowned, glancing around the seemingly abandoned castle as he stepped into the entrance hall. It wasn't as dreary and dark as I had imagined, but it was full of cobwebs and did look untouched.

I gasped. "The curse broke, didn't it? That's how you got your memories back!"

"Yes and no." He walked across the room and began carrying me up the staircase to the right. "The curse is broken, but Rumple is the one who shoved a potion down my throat before that."

"Why?" I asked, bewildered. "That would be helping you which seemed to be the last thing he wanted to do."

His eyes flickered to my face before shifting forward again as he continued to walk. "Just part of his sense of humor."

I grimaced. "Oh."

What was I supposed to say? That he probably felt bad about driving him to do that to me? Even though the curse was broken, I didn't know that and if he did, I wasn't sure if he'd ever actually apologize to his enemy. I was Belle's adopted little sister, so maybe that counted for something.

What about my real sister? Where was she at now? Where was everyone?

I was brought back from my thoughts when I felt Peter sit me down on a soft bed, which felt incredible underneath my exhausted body. He sat at the bottom of it by my feet and began unlacing one of my boots. I leaned forward to work on untying the other.

"Stop," he said mischievously, catching my hand. "Let me take care of you again."

Biting my lip shyly, I smiled and leaned back to rest against the headboard. I took a moment to look around the room. It was small, so I assumed that it wasn't Rumplestiltskin's. There was a fireplace behind Peter and on one wall was a small window covered by a thick, red curtain. Dust and cobwebs covered nearly everything.

"How'd you do it?" I asked softly.

He tugged off a boot and glanced at me with a boyish grin. "Do what?"

"Protect my memories."

He raised his eyebrows, his eyes flickering from my remaining shoe up to my face. "I figured you'd have sorted that out by now."

"Well I haven't," I said with a sigh. "And honestly, I wasn't too concerned over it. My mind was a bit . . . preoccupied over the last couple weeks."

He was silent as he pulled off the remaining shoe and set it on the floor before going to work on his own boots. Once those were off too, he got up and moved towards the fireplace. He snapped his fingers and some logs appeared inside the spiderweb filled gap.

"Wait!" I said before his hand moved again. "I can do that!"

He turned his head and quirked an eyebrow at me. "You sure?"

"Yes I played target practice on Felix."

He snorted. "Right. But what I mean is, are you okay to?" His mouth tightened, his eyes going down to my arm, where there was the long thin scar from that man's knife. The scene of the dead man hanging on the tavern wall flashed through my mind but I pushed it away.

"I trust myself using magic around _you_," I said softly. "Not . . . him."

He smiled slightly and nodded, stepping aside. "Go on then."

Concentrating, I held out my hand. Almost immediately, the fire curled up in it and I threw it straight into the fireplace. I watched in satisfaction as the flames consumed the logs, starting a nice, warm fire.

"Nicely done," he complimented. "How'd you learn to control it anyway? When I found you last week you were . . ." He exhaled, a pained expression shooting briefly across his face. "Well, you know."

"Happy thoughts," I admitted, blushing slightly at my choice of words. "I got the idea from the stories I read and saw about you back on Earth. It's what he, well you, would say to think about to make pixie dust work."

He smirked, his eyes staying fixed on mine. "What would you think about?"

"I'll make you a deal. Come here and just maybe I'll tell you."

"Tough negotiation."

I laughed as he pulled his shirt off and strode over to me. With his help, I got underneath the blankets and he climbed in beside me, winding his arms around me. I held onto him as tight as I possibly could. I had a million questions but they could wait.

I breathed deeply, my face snuggled in the warmth of his neck. I memorized how every part of his lean, muscular body molded against mine, making every ache in my own muscles disappear. Perfect was the only word to describe that moment of being wrapped in his arms so comfortably, safely locked away from the rest of the world for the time being.

"I missed you, Peter," I whispered, a lump building up in my throat. "So, so much."

"Why didn't you try and run from me?" he asked, desperation seeping into his tone.

I shook my head. "I couldn't," I whimpered.

"Yes you could have!" he insisted, cupping my face in one hand and tilting it to look up at him. His beautiful eyes were anguished and guilt-ridden. "The spinster gave you more magic than me! You could have easily saved yourself."

"I didn't want to leave," I said, my voice cracking. I managed a weak smile, though my face was crumpling. "You're my best friend. Getting you back was my happy thought."

Words looked as though they had fled him. So he crushed his mouth to mine, kissing me with long and hard pulls of his lips, in which I returned, wishing that I could wrap my lifeless legs around him so I could get closer.

As though he were thinking along the same lines, Peter carefully moved himself on top and his arms around me tightened, not leaving an inch of space between us. I ran my hands up and down his back where I could feel the roughness from his scars

After a while, I let go of him and tugged at my shirt pointedly.

He broke the kiss, leaving the both of us panting for air. "Are you sure you're really up for this? You can't even move yet."

I could feel his own desire pressing in between my legs, making it hard to think about anything other than him.

"Guess you'll just have to help me then."

He didn't even try to change my mind after that. He pulled my shirt off and began kissing me again.

The fire's crackling or the squeaking of the bed couldn't be heard over the sounds that Peter and I made, both of us completely lost in the other. There was a certain amount of gentleness when it came to me not being able to move my legs to help, but I didn't want him to be gentle and he didn't really try to be. It still hurt a fair bit, but not enough to ask him to take it slow like the last couple times. We made it last, savoring every moment of being together again.

When we both hit our pleasure points and caught our breath, I curled up against him and we laid there, forehead to forehead, exchanging soft kisses here and there.

"How'd I keep my memories?" I whispered. "And how did the curse break?"

He nipped at my bottom lip lightly. "Same answer for both of those actually." He gazed at me, his fingers caressing my cheek. "True Loves Kiss."

"Wouldn't you have kept your memories too then?"

"I don't mean the kiss before the curse hit us." His hand trailed down to my chest and he let it rest there. "When you gave me your heart and told me to use it for the curse, do you remember what I did?"

Understanding dawned on me. "Y-you kissed it."

He nuzzled my throat. "Mhm. It protected your heart and mind. I wasn't sure if it would actually work, but obviously it did."

"Did you know that Felix was going to end up casting the curse?" I asked incredulously.

He shrugged, sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. "I knew my shadow would be angry with me and I knew Felix was with him watching us so I figured they'd do something."

"Regina tried to take my heart but she couldn't. Is that why?"

"No, I used a spell for that." He shrugged. "I tried to take Henry's heart and couldn't, Regina tried to take your heart and couldn't. I suppose that makes us even." He frowned, his hands trailing up and down from my hip and to my legs, which still wouldn't move for me. "Hm. Never mind."

I shook my head, the corners of my lips twitching. "I love you."

A sudden thud against the window grabbed our attention. I stared at it cautiously, expecting something to break through the window.

A hungry, predatory look went on Peter's face. "Don't move," he murmured, untangling his legs from mine and slipping out of the bed.

"Wasn't really planning on it," I said dryly, grateful that I was already on my side and facing the window. He pulled his pants on but didn't bother to tie his belt.

He pulled the curtain aside, sending in a bright ray of light in the room from the outside that had me squinting. I'd grown too use to the dark, hot room.

I heard him snicker. "They can't actually be serious!"

"What?" I demanded, blinking rapidly until I could see again. He opened the window and reached out, his broad shoulders blocking my view. He fumbled around for a moment before drawing his hands back in and shutting the window again.

"Messenger dove," he explained, holding up a note. "Bloody bird crashed into the window." His eyes scanned the letter quickly and the amused look deepened. "They want to meet us tonight."

I raised my eyebrows. "They as in . . .?"

"As in your sister and the rest of _them."_

* * *

**AN: So yeah, I'm a horrible human being for making you wait so long. I put in lots of fluff for you though! *Smiles nervously and mutters under breath* For now . . . **

**BUT HOW ABOUT THE EPISODE TONIGHT!?**

**For those of you wondering, yes I'll be sticking to the show's storyline but I'll have my own little twists and turns and what not. **

**Until next time! (Which I swear won't be as long as it took this time . . .)**

**Feedback appreciated and cherished like Pangirls over Robbie Kay!**

**Yeah, I love you all that much.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Updated and very revised music playlist on my profile! Some spoilers/hints for 3x13 this chapter! **

**Chapter 17.**

* * *

I laid my head against Peter's chest sleepily as he carried me out of Rumplestiltskin's castle. I still wasn't able to move my legs and as annoying as it was, I wasn't complaining about him holding me.

"Where are we supposed to meet them?" I asked, glancing warily ahead at the dark, foggy forest.

"Not far," he answered breezily. The fact that he agreed to go made me nervous. Ever since he'd gotten that note from "them", I'd watched as his mind went to work. For an hour, he didn't speak. He'd held me tightly, his eyes roaming over my face with an unreadable expression on his. Then he kissed me softly, almost delicately, and then went back to his thinking, absentmindedly stroking my hair.

Now the arrogance and smugness I'd first seen on Neverland was present, along with his dark green tunic and brown pants after I'd requested it.

I wrapped my arm around his neck and fought back a yawn. Immediately, his eyes flickered down to mine and he raised his eyebrow knowingly, which I pointedly ignored. I'd gotten him to snap out of his thought process earlier when he realized I was forcing myself to stay awake. Several times he'd tried to coax me into sleeping but I flat out refused each time. He eventually gave up and focused his energy on feeding me and making me drink what I told him was enough water to swim to Neverland.

_That_ got me a fun look.

"There they are," Peter muttered under his breath, a grin on his face.

Blinking, I looked where he was and saw a small clearing up ahead. My heart clenched when I saw Rumplestiltskin standing with Belle, Neal, and Regina.

Peter stopped walking when we were still a good distance away and for a few moments we all just stared at each other. Peter's head was cocked to the side lazily and his eyebrows raised expectantly. Belle and Regina both beamed at me, identical looks of relief etched on their faces. I couldn't help but smile back, longing tugging at my heart at the sight of them.

But the longer they all looked at me, the more concern I saw and the more confused that made me. Belle's hand actually went to cover her mouth. Regina's head whipped to look at Peter and her mouth opened as if to yell before Rumplestiltskin cut her off. "You came." His words were strong enough, but his eyes flashed between me and Peter almost nervously, or maybe guiltily.

"We're here for one reason," he drawled. I blinked, realizing I never read the note they sent. I assumed we'd come here just to see what they wanted. Peter's eyes slid over to Regina and he narrowed them. "Well?"

She blinked and then her eyes widened as she looked back to me. "Oh! O-of course. Amy, I'm so sorry for everything-."

"Did I say you could talk to her?" Peter cut in with a cocky grin, though there was something dark and unsettling underneath it.

"Peter," I said sharply. I looked back to my sister. "It's okay, Regina. I know it wasn't your fault. The curse did it."

An incredulous look passed over her face. "Thank you, Amy," she whispered gratefully.

Peter rolled his eyes and I felt his hold on me tighten. "Just fix her," Peter said through gritted teeth.

I frowned, looking back and forth from her and Peter. "What are you talking about?"

Regina slowly raised her eyebrows at me. "Only I can remove the spell from your legs."

Peter avoided my gaze. "You said it was temporary," I said lightly.

"I wasn't sure," he admitted. He fixed his eyes back on my sister and smiled tightly. "Until the note so kindly stated that if I ever wanted you to walk again I'd bring you here."

"You said it like _that_?" Belle asked, looking horrified.

"Of course not!" Regina snapped. Without another word, she raised her hand. I watched as green smoke seeped from my legs, across the clearing, and into Regina's hands, who captured the last bit of it with a closing of her fist.

Carefully, Peter set me on my feet, keeping his hands firmly on my waist. I gripped his shoulders for support and moved my legs around experimentally.

I shot Regina a smile and looked back to Peter. "Good as new," I announced, completely relieved.

"Alright, she's fixed," Neal said warily. "Now give the dagger back and listen to what we have to say."

With a snicker, Peter let go of me and began strolling towards them casually. "You know, that's what I always like about you, Baelfire," Peter said. "You aim high." Peter sighed, his lips curling into a sneer. "Unfortunately, that request is just a _bit _too steep."

"Pan, please," Rumplestiltskin said, his Irish accent soft. "I didn't realize what I was doing." He gestured to me as he spoke. "I never wanted the girl to get hurt."

"Of course not," Belle emphasized.

"Oh but she did," Peter said, a nasty smile on his face. "Do you honestly believe I'll just hand the dagger over after that?" He pulled it out of his boot and made a show of examining it. "The things I could make you do," he said softly, his eyes gleaming. He chuckled, his eyes sliding over to fix on Belle and Neal. He tilted his head thoughtfully. "Hmm. They both look so adorable. Hard to tell which one to have you kill first."

A shudder wracked through me and a whimper escaped me.

Peter turned around and smiled at me. I didn't move when he came over and took my face in his hands, after tucking the dagger in his belt.

A lump built in my throat. "Why are you acting like this?"

He brushed his lips against my forehead. "You don't even see it, do you, love?" he asked softly.

"See what?" I could barely hear myself.

He stroked my cheek with feather light touches. He seemed to be thinking of a way to phrase it. "How _exhausted_ you are," he finally murmured. He kissed my jaw. "But your pretty eyes are still full of hope, just how I love them."

I gripped his shirt. "Peter," I whispered. "Belle's the closest thing I ever had to a real mom. Don't hurt her."

He sighed and laid his forehead against mine. "Fine," he said quietly, placing a small kiss on my lips. "I won't do that to you."

"Give the dagger back too," I begged. "You don't need it."

"It's not quite that simple, angel." He continued to caress my cheek. "Look at what they and the rest of them did even before this curse. I can't take the chance that they'll try and take you from me again, can I?" His voice was like a drug, lulling my mind into a state where all I wanted was from him to take me away and hold me while I slept. To forget about all the pain, the horrors of the past couple weeks I'd lost him, and to be with no one else except him for eternity.

I felt myself shaking my head. "They won't do that though. They understand how much we love each other now."

He nipped my bottom lip. "But they don't trust me, Amy. And I don't trust _them_."

"We didn't come for her," Rumplestiltskin said, rolling his eyes.

Belle spoke up, her kind voice trying to sound firm. "We came to warn you of a threat." She smiled gently at me. "No one wants to keep the two of you apart."

"Speak for yourself," Regina muttered.

"Sorry, what was that, Regina?" Peter questioned, turning away from me. He walked forward a few steps. "I'm afraid I was a bit distracted by the dark circles under Amy's eyes. I suppose it's from the trauma of being paralyzed and thrown in a dungeon by her own sister."

She barred her teeth. "Or maybe from being slapped by the boy who supposedly loves her," she said sweetly.

I barely batted an eye before they were at each others throats, flinging spells at each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I screamed.

They stopped and stared at me in surprise, both of them still heaving with anger. Both of them let the magic vanish from their hands.

"Won't you guys just stop it already!?" I demanded, my voice cracking. "The curse made everyone do things they regret and blaming each other for shit is hypocritical and wrong! I'm so tired of all this magic and fighting!" I gripped my head in my hands, trembling. "I'm just so damn tired!"

"Amy-." Peter cut himself off, staring at something behind me with wide eyes. "AMY, MOVE!" he bellowed, breaking into a sprint.

I obeyed without thinking and threw myself to the ground, landing painfully on my side. I heard the flapping of wings behind me, among the chaotic commotion of everyone yelling different things at once.

I scrambled to my feet and Peter grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the scene. I looked over my shoulder and did a double-take. The others were now attempting to attack . . . flying monkeys? Maybe he was right about the exhaustion thing.

But they all saw them too. They were black with wings and a long tail, flying around over their heads and flashing sharp teeth as they swooped down at Regina, who was doing a good job at hitting them with her magic.

"No!" I said, digging my feet into the ground to stop. "They need help!"

Upon hearing my voice, one of the creature whipped its head to fixate at me. It let out a loud snarl and suddenly all of the others took off, flying away as though they're job was done. But this one didn't follow. It shot straight towards Peter and I.

Peter pushed me aside and threw his hand out, causing it to shoot backwards a few feet. It shook its head, as if to clear it, before it zoomed back down, sinking its claws into his shoulder and throwing him far off to the side where he landed with a hiss of pain.

"PETER!" I shrieked, seeing the blood already seeping from his shoulder. I ran to reach him before the monkey did any further damage but I had to skid to a stop when it flew at me. Frantically, I conjured up a fireball to nail it with but it barely skimmed its wings. Just before it reached me, its arms outstretched, it vanished with a poof of smoke. My eyes immediately found Rumplestiltskin, who gave me a sort of reassuring nod, the others running up close behind him.

Peter reached me then, encasing me in an iron tight grip. "Amy," he breathed, relief pouring out of him.

"Your shoulder," I said shakily, trying to pull back to look at his shoulder. "Baby, there's blood-."

"I healed it," he assured me, pressing kisses all over my face. "I'm fine, I'm fine. What about you? Did it hurt you?"

I shook my head. "I-I'm okay. Rumplestiltskin got it."

Something dark flickered on his face, but when I blinked it was gone. Keeping his arms around me securely, he rounded on the others. "Alright, fine you've got my attention!" Peter snarled. "What the hell was that!?"

"Flying monkey," Neal answered, looking amused at his anger.

"Next she'll be going after my little dog too," Regina hissed, her eyes narrowed at me in concern.

I looked at the four of them incredulously. "Like . . . from Oz?" Was there any story from Earth that wasn't real!?

"Unfortunately, yes," Regina said. "The Wicked Witch is holed up all nice and cozy in my castle with a protection barrier up. I'm going to break in later tonight, as a matter of fact. Charming is going to send an army in." She rolled her eyes slightly at this.

Rumplestiltskin remained silent and I wondered what that was about.

Neal shot him a strange look but spoke, "Look, just give us the dagger back and we'll be out of your way."

"Tempting," Peter said with a boyish grin. Abruptly, it changed into something vicious. "But no. Not until I'm holding this 'witch's' heart in my hand."

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

Peter stroked Amy's hair, relieved that she finally was sleeping. He secured her cloak that they were using as a blanket around them more tightly and leaned his head back against the tree he was sitting against, his blue-green eyes looking around in distaste.

They followed the others back to the camp that was set up in front of Regina's castle for the reason that Peter was now intending on going in that castle once the barrier was down and most likely rip the witch's throat out. Regina had already left to sneak in through some underground tunnels. He had debated following to make sure she got the job done, but another man seemed to be thinking along the same lines and followed her.

Though they'd probably both be killed by the little winged demons, which was the only reason he was waiting for the rest of them to go in. They'd distract while he went and found their leader.

Everyone in the little camp had gone silent upon seeing Peter, which entertained him greatly. After a snide remark telling them all to hide their sons, he pulled Amy far off to the side and settled her on his lap. The adrenaline that had obviously been keeping her going had finally crashed. She fell asleep within a few minutes, her head tucked under his chin. Her cold breath on his neck was comforting, as was the steady rise and fall of her chest against his. It was the only thing keeping his sanity intact, reminding him that she was safe and alive and in his arms, where she was supposed to be.

Rumplestiltskin had saved her when Peter couldn't. By the time he healed his shoulder and got to his feet, it was too late. He'd been that close to letting her slip through his fingers. _Again._ After he promised he'd never let her get hurt again, that'd keep her safe, he'd nearly failed her. _Again._

The pain she'd been put through was becoming too much for him to handle. Just looking at her felt physically painful to him, knowing that he was the reason for why she looked so sickly and fragile. She didn't even see how slow her movements had become, or how weak and frail her voice was. It was _killing _him.

He was going to hunt Felix down the next chance he got. Mercy was a word that had left his vocabulary.

"I knew you were lying."

Annoyed, Peter looked over at Baelfire, who was leaning against a tree nearby.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific, Baelfire," Peter drawled, irritated at the former Lost Boy's presence.

He nodded his head towards Amy. "On Neverland you claimed you didn't love her. What was it you said?" He scrunched up his face in mock thoughtfulness. "Something about using her for your own personal needs?"

Peter quirked an eyebrow, trying to hide the anger boiling in his blood. "Oh I assure you, I take care of her needs as well. We stayed in what I think was meant to be your bedroom at your father's, by the way. Don't worry, we finally put it to good use."

His voice had Amy stirring in his arms. "Peter?" she mumbled, struggling to lift her head up.

"Shh, go back to sleep," he said gently, guiding her head back down to the crook of his neck, grinning wickedly at the disgusted look on Baelfire's face.

She stopped squirming and relaxed against him. "Mmkay," she sighed. Almost immediately her body went limp again.

Baelfire observed for a moment and shook his head. "Whether you want to admit it or not, she's giving you a heart."

"But that's the thing, isn't it?" he said with a chuckle. "I _only _care about her. The rest of you can die for all I care. Actually, I'd rather enjoy it if that happened."

"Just be careful," he said with a scoff. "You may think you're powerful but even you have your limits. You can't shield her from everything."

Peter stared coldly at the man's back as he walked away, his fingers twitching to strangle him like he should have done on Neverland.

His eyes went back down at the girl in his arms. She looked so comfortable and at ease like this. After everything, she completely trusted him to take care of her. She still loved him as much as he loved her. Her face when she thought he'd been seriously hurt gnawed at his mind. He could still hear her shriek.

But she was in danger and only one person knew why. And as much as he wanted her to believe in him, he wanted to keep her alive and safe more.

Peter was done playing games.

He waited patiently until he caught Belle's eye and he nodded her over. After a brief look of confusion, she came over.

"Sit with her until I get back," Peter said, speaking quietly to keep from waking her again.

Without question, Belle sat down. Peter carefully transferred Amy so that her head was lying on Belle's lap and he tucked the cloak around her. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. "If she wakes up, tell her I'll be back." If she had a nightmare he'd rather someone who at least knew her was there to comfort her. Unlike Regina, he thought, who didn't actually know Amy as a person, but only someone who she shared blood with.

Belle smiled and nodded, her fingers gently stroking the girl's hair. "She'll be fine," she promised.

He stood up straight and strode over to Rumplestiltskin, who had caught sight of them. "Now," Peter drawled, grabbing him by the shoulder and guiding him away from the others. "Let's say you and I have a little talk."

He didn't fight back, merely let himself be pulled aside with a tight look on his face.

Once they were deep enough in the woods and completely cut off from the others, Peter shoved him against a tree and held the dagger to his throat. "You've got a minute to tell me why the witch sent the monkey to kidnap Amy or your childhood debt to me will be repaid by your blood spilling."

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the longer time between updates guys and that it's horribly short chapter. ****Don't worry, I'm NOT giving up on this story. It's kind of my life. ****Next one will be out quicker and it'll be longer with lots of Peter/Amy!**

**I just want make sure that it, while VERY AU at the moment, is going in sort of the same direction as the show.**

**SPOILERS (not that it really matters because you obviously didn't care if you read the chapter.)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay so I'm pretty sure everyone saw the Zelena/Regina sister thing coming. I read a bunch of spoilers though so I was prepared. Ooh and I SHRIEKED and flailed at seeing Rumplestiltskin at the end. Like it scared my mom, who is now a Oncer (God bless her :') ), and I'm pretty sure my dog ran for cover too. Though I knew he was alive because of, again, a spoiler. **

**And where are all the Captain Swan scenes we've been promised!? Gah! I NEED MY DOSE OF EMMA AND HOOK!**

**AND WHERE IS NEAL!? HE IS MY BABY AND I'M TERRIFIED HE'S DEAD! But I'm thinking he's a flying monkey and I'm going to hell for laughing at that.**

** And the Outlaw Queen feels had me fangirling and my feels for Regina over H****enry killed me.**

**All in all, lots of feels last night, guys. **


End file.
